Academia de Conductores
by ChaosGodInfinity
Summary: Kessler trajo de vuelta a Cole con la mision de entrenar nuevos conductores con la ayuda de los conductores de Seatle para lo que se viene. Un nuevo mal que trajo de vuelta a La Bestia y a Augstine para que le ayuden a borrar a la humanidad de la faz de la Tierra. Podran Cole y compañia detener a este mal
1. Bienvenido a la academia

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic espero les guste. InFAMOUS no me pertenece los OCs principales y la historia sin sentido si XDD. Y sin más aclaraciones comencemos… let´s go**

Capítulo 1: bienvenido a la Academia

En la ciudad de New York era un día de lo más normal, la gente iba caminando de lo más tranquila metida en sus asuntos pero en las azoteas de esta ciudad se desarrollaba un persecución entre un chico encapuchado de no más de 18 años vestido con una chaqueta negra un pantalón azul marino y unos zapatos deportivos negros y verdes siendo perseguido por el mismísimo Cole MacGrath

Cole estaba impresionado el chico iba corriendo y saltando entre los edificios al mismo nivel que el pero en eso el chico voltea y dice-déjame en paz viejo loco- dijo el chico a lo que Cole le dio un tic en el ojo y grito-

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJO MOCOSOOOOOOOO!- grito enfadado Cole acelerando el paso al punto de llegar al mismo edificio que el chico de un salto asustando a este pues estaban a dos tejados de distancia-

-pero que- dijo el chico al ver eso- ¡eres un fenómeno!- dijo haciendo que cole se enojara más y entrara en fase vampiro

-ESPERA SOLO QUIERO HABLARTE- grito Cole volviendo a la normalidad tratando de que se detuviera, pero esto fue en vano en eso el chico se da cuenta que el siguiente edificio es más grande que en el que esta-

Diablos- pero este divisa una ventana por la cual podría entrar- perfecto- este decidido a escapar de su perseguidor acelero el paso y con una fuerza que ni el mismo sabía que tenía salto desde el borde del edificio y logro entrar por la ventana del otro logrando su cometido-

Cole al ver esto se quedó impresionado pues el chico había saltado tan alto como el- mierda- dijo este entre asustado y preocupado pues pensó que el chico había muerto pues este no se asomaba por la ventana- Kuo va a matarme- dijo Cole asustado para apto seguido ir al borde del edificio en el que se encontraba para saltar de este cayendo al suelo sin recibir daño alguno. Mientras que con el chico, él había aterrizado en una habitación con su chaqueta un poco rasgada, se levantó y se quedó observando el lugar peo luego de unos segundos apareció por una puerta una chica rubia de ojos azules bastante hermosa en toalla (acababa de salir del baño) que al ver al chico comenzó a gritar

-AUXILIO UN LADRON- decía la chica mientras el chico trataba de calmarla en vano

-ssssshhhh no soy aun ladrón-dijo el aun tratando de calmarla, pero la chica no paraba de gritar

-AUXILIO POLICIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito la chica más fuerte pero al hacerlo se le cayó la toalla quedando desnuda frente al chico-

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito extremadamente fuerte la chica, el chico se quedó callado contemplando el cuerpo escultural de la chica, él estaba maravillado viendo el cuerpo de la chica e inconscientemente dijo en voz alta

\- que linda vista- dijo el a lo que la chica dejo de gritar y su mirada se ensombreció. Las cosas en el cuarto comenzaron a levitar al igual que ella y su cabello, la toalla se enrollo alrededor de su cuerpo mientras que las demás cosas comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella, esta volteo a ver al chico y dijo muy fuerte

-PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡-grito la chica arrojándole al chico una lámpara la cual este esquivo apenas

-adiós- dijo el chico saliendo por la puerta de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él evadiendo una tijera que iba justo hacia él y se incrusto en la puerta atravesándola justo a la altura de su cabeza. Acto seguido se dirigió al elevador que tras presionar el botón y se abran las puertas este ingrese y presione el botón de planta baja para que las puertas una vez cerradas este se quite la chaqueta la cual estaba arruinada pues esta tenía las mangas rotas producto de haber atravesado la ventana revelando su piel morena clara, su cabello alborotado negro con las puntas verdes y sus ojos marrones-como me metí en esto-dijo para sí mismo para luego suspirar de cansancio

 _Flashback narración PDV Chico_

 _-hola de seguro se preguntaran como demonios me metí en esto. Pues para empezar mi nombre es Aarón, Aarón King y todo empezó el día de hoy hace un par de horas, yo había despertado -uuuuuuahhhhh- bostece cansado-es un nuevo día-dije acabando de despabilarme y procedí a dirigirme al baño para comenzar con mi rutina; me lave los dientes, me bañe me vestí con la ropa que usaba habitualmente (una camiseta manga corta verde con los bordados de las mangas y el cuello en negro y el logo omega en el pecho también de color negro una chaqueta con capucha color negra con el típico logo pirata en la espalda pero en vez de huesos formando la x tenía dos motosierras color blanco verde un pantalón color azul marino unas medias negras y unos zapatos deportivos negros con verde y unos guantes sin dedos negros con detalles verdes) acabe de vestirme y me " peine" mi alborotado cabello negro con puntas verdes aunque no lo crean natural ,guarde un par de cosas en mi mochila la cual también era negra y verde y salí de mi habitación. Vivía en un orfanato a las afueras de la ciudad desde los 12 años el cual atravesaba una situación económica bastante grave pues querían derribarlo para construir un centro comercial así que yo y todos los chicos que ahí vivían los cuales eran como mis hermanos y hermanas asíamos todo lo posible para ayudar a pagar la renta del lugar entre las actividades que hacíamos se encontraban: pasear perros, entregar el periódico, espectáculos callejeros, manualidades, entre otras. Bueno continuando con el relato ya iba bajando las escaleras de mi habitación (el orfanato era un edificio de más de 3 pisos color marrón grisáceo que parecía más bien un castillo si me lo preguntan a mí pero bueno yo no soy arquitecto) y me encontré con un buen amigo mío, era un chico castaño de piel clara y ojos azules iba vestido con una camiseta beige y un chaleco gris oscuro, un pantalón negro, y unos zapatos negros y blancos yo lo vi y lo salude amistosamente_

 _-Hey Jasón-salude amistosamente a lo que el volteo a verme y me devolvió el saludo-_

 _-Qué onda Aarón, como te va-contesto el_

 _Nah tu sabes lo normal yyyyyyyyy vas a tocar la guitarra hoy- pregunte tontamente pues traía su guitarra consigo-_

 _-Te diste cuenta tu solo-contesto el con un tono de burla_

 _-Lo admito fue una pregunta tonta- le conteste yo con una sonrisa_

 _-Y tú vas a hacer malabares con fuego como siempre- pregunto el aun con el tono de burla_

 _-Tal vez si, tal vez no, depende si la gente quiere una actuación ardiente- dije en un tono divertido y comencé a reírme de mi propio chiste malo, risa que se le contagio a Jasón pues empezó a reír conmigo y dijo-_

 _-jajajajajaja tú y tus chistes malos- dijo el limpiándose una lagrima por reír tanto, bueno vamos a desayunar- dijo él y comenzamos a caminar rumba a la cocina para la comida más importante del día-_

 _En el camino nos encontramos con otros chicos y chicas que también vivían en el orfanato entre ellos chicos y chicas de edades entre 8 y 19 años entre ellos me encontré a otra amiga mía, era una chica de piel un poco más clara que la mía de pelo morado con un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y ojos marrones claros vestida una camiseta sin mangas blanca y una chaqueta roja con unos jeans ajustados negros y unas botas también de color negro con unos audífonos negros y morados yo y Jasón la vimos y fuimos a saludarla-_

 _-/hola Shawna/-dijimos al mismo tiempo Jasón y yo-como estas cabeza de uva- dije esta vez yo a lo que ella nos saluda a ambos_

 _-Hola Aarón- dijo ella con un tono de molestia por que odiaba cuando le llamaba así-H-hola Jasón-dijo está nerviosa y sonrojada viendo a Jasón-_

 _-Hola Shawna- dijo Jasón levemente sonrojado. Esos dos se gustaban pero eran tan tontos que no se daban cuenta, pero esa es historia para otro momento._

 _-Dinos como estas- dijo Jasón en un tono amable a lo que Shawna contesto._

 _-Bien y ustedes – dijo ella-¿y qué harán hoy?-pregunto amablemente_

 _-Yo voy a tocar la guitarra-contesto Jasón con una sonrisa_

 _-yo voy a hacer malabares con fuego- dije yo también sonriendo- y tú- cuestione, a lo que ella dijo:_

 _-Venderé manualidades de los niños en el kiosco-contesto esta-_

 _Bueeeeeno ¿nos acompañas a desayunar?- dijo Jasón mientras se rascaba la nuca-_

 _-Claro -dijo está emocionada a lo que me quede viéndole raro- que es que hace hambre…hay vamos- dijo ella fingiendo molestia-_

 _Después de la charla continuamos nuestro camino a la cocina. En el trayecto seguimos hablando riendo y haciéndonos bromas sobre todo yo hasta que llegamos a la cocina_

 _-Hola señora Michaels-dije saludando a una mujer de unos 35 años de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos marrones vestida con una camiseta sin mangas amarilla unos shorts verdes y unas sandalias negra y un delantal blanco, esta voltea a verme y me dice:_

 _-Aarón te he dicho que me digas solo Keysha, cuando me dices señora me haces sentir vieja-dijo esta con una tierna sonrisa. Ella era la madre de Shawna y dueña del orfanato por lo tanto nuestra casi madre._

 _-Hola ma -saludo Shawna a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla-_

 _-Hola Keysha- dijo Jasón- saludándola también-como está el día de hoy pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _-Muy bien gracias por preguntar-dijo ella alegre porque se preocuparan por ella-muy bien desayunen que hoy será un buen día-_

 _-de acuerdo-dijo Jasón serio_

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo Shawna alegre_

 _Yo solo asentí y me senté a comer. El desayuno era de lo más normal huevos fritos, tocino, pan tostado y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Yo y mis amigos desayunamos charlábamos y demás hasta que acabamos y nos levantamos y despedimos de la señora keysha_

 _-Adiós-me despedí con la mano y me dirigí a central park a hacer mi espectáculo una vez ahí saque las antorchas y las encendí y comencé con mi rutina arrojándolos al aire y atrapándolos con una maestría impresionante. Un par de horas después ya había concluido y había recolectado unos 2000 $ (aunque no lo crean) y me dirigí a u callejón a hacer algo que me encanta: el grafiti_

 _-Perfecto-dije mientras terminaba mi dibujo el cual era un hombre como Goro de mortal kombat con los brazos extendidos con una katana en cada mano (tenia 4) parado sobre una montaña luchando contra un dragón chino gigante completamente negro con los ojos rojos escupiendo fuego-a esta le llamare señor de las katanas contra el dragón de la muerte-dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Pero mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi mochila note que me observaban, así que voltee levemente mi mirada y note que había unos 3 hombres vestidos con una especie de traje de soldado gris con algunos detalles en blanco y naranja con un casco de motociclista con el cristal amarillo y en el hombro izquierdo una placa que ponía D.U.P y unos rifles de asalto colgando del hombro. Así que mientras acababa de guardar mis cosas tome otras y cuando estos se me acercaron uno me hablo._

 _-Oye tu chico-dijo el que parecía ser el líder, yo voltee a verle y conteste-_

 _-Que ocurre- dije fastidiado-_

 _-dinos ¿eres Aarón King?-pregunto el mismo tipo-_

 _-¿quién quiere saber?- pregunte de vuelta mientras cerraba mi mochila_

 _-eso no es importante-dijo el sujeto dándole una señal a sus compañeros para que se me acercaran una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca tome un bastón plegable que tenía guardado y golpee en la cabeza a uno mientras le daba una patada con la planta del pie al otro en el estómago dejándolos a los 2 en el acto inconscientes-pero que-dijo el que era el líder impresionado mientras sacaba un arma y me apunto con esta, yo por inercia levante las manos asustado pues no pensé que me amenazaría con ella-tu vienes conmigo-_

 _-alto no me dispar…-pero no pude terminar de hablar porque del cielo cayo un sujeto cayéndole encima al soldado el hombre no parecía tener más de 40 años con pelo corto estilo militar color castaño y ojos color avellana, iba vestido con una camiseta amarilla con las mangas cortas de color negro un pantalón negro azulado con un estampado de una especie de estrella de 6 puntas en la pierna derecha y unos zapatos negro. El callo sobre el sujeto el cual quedo aparentemente inconsciente luego volteo a verme a mí y saco dos pistolas y me apunto a lo que yo me asuste y comencé a agitar las manos nervioso diciendo-wou, wou quieto me rindo- pero el tiro de los gatillos y lo que paso fue que los sujeto que yo había dejado inconscientes se habían levantado y él les disparo una especie de dardo tranquilizantes que los dejo KO, luego de esto comenzó a acercarse a mi extendiendo la mano , mientras se me acercaba note que había una escalera en una de las paredes del callejón así que lo esquive cuando estuvo muy cerca y trepe la escalera subiendo el edificio mientras que escuchaba como me gritaba y comenzaba una persecución-_

 _Fin del flashback PDV normal_

\- qué día más raro- dijo Aarón mientras salía del ascensor hacia la recepción-hola Kelly-dijo Aarón saludando a la recepcionista, una castaña con los ojos verdes y el típico atuendo de recepcionista, la mencionada voltea a ver con sorpresa a Aarón

-¿Aarón que haces aquí?- dijo la castaña sorprendida de ver al chico pues ella no lo había visto entrar así que le pregunto-espera ¿cómo entraste?- cuestiona la castaña entrecerrando los ojos enojada asustando a Aarón el cual trago grueso y contesto nervioso-

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pues veras yo-Aarón estaba nervioso y con razón o como explicarían que estuvieron escapando de un sujeto loco por los techos de la ciudad por casi una hora, así que hiso lo primero que le vino a la mente, MENTIR- o mira la hora- dijo mientras apuntaba a su muñeca izquierda como si tuviera un reloj que no tenía-debo irme o Keysha se preocupara, adiós Kelly. Lamento lo de la ventana -dijo retirándose-

-bueno adiós Aarón… espera un minuto ¿cuál ventana?- dijo la castaña enfadada pero cuando volteo a ver a Aarón este ya no estaba- AARONNNNNNNNNNNNNN-grito iracunda la castaña-

Fiu-suspiro cansado el pelinegro-ahora a casa…espera un momento mi mochila… ¡EL DINEROOOOO!-grito asustado Aarón corriendo de vuelta al callejón a recoger sus cosas pero lo que no noto fue que Cole lo seguía de cerca y lo que Cole no noto fue que no era el único tras del chico porque una sombra lo seguía de cerca a el-

Un par de horas después Aarón había llegado al mismo callejón donde había empezado la persecución y se dispuso a buscar su mochila, pero Cole apareció a sus espaldas y lo inmovilizo con una llave tapando su boca con su mano derecha y torciendo el brazo izquierdo de Aarón con su mano libre. Aarón forcejeaba pero era inútil Cole era más fuerte que el-

-oye, oye tranquilo –decía el mayor mientras continuaba con el forcejeo en el cual ninguna daba el brazo a torcer. En eso Aarón sintió un hormigueo en su brazo y noto que por un momento pudo ver unas imágenes en su mente que comenzaron a hacer que perdiera sus fuerzas y sintiera que se desmayaba-

- _demonios porque todo lo malo me pasa a mí-_ pensaba Aarón agotado por el forcejeo así que comenzaba a ceder _-porque alguien no aparece y me ayuda-_ pensó ya aceptando su destino, pero de la nada sintió como el sujeto aflojaba el agarre, el moreno voltea levemente y noto que el cuello del castaño era rodeado por un par de brazos negros sin cuerpo, cosa que Cole también noto y aflojo su agarre y Aarón aprovecho y se soltó alejándose rápidamente del lugar cuando volteo noto que el sujeto que lo había estado siguiendo era ahora el que forcejeaba con aquellos brazos sin cuerpo, Cole golpeo en una de las partes incorpóreas del cuerpo haciendo que de repente un cuerpo humanoide comenzara a materializarse, el sujeto traía un uniforme completamente negro de ninja o espía también con el logo de la D.U.P en el hombro izquierdo y un casco como el de los sujetos de antes pero el lente era negro, el sujeto había soltado el agarre y se alejó un par de pasos del castaño, Aarón al ver el logo se asustó pues él había visto ese mismo logo en el hombro de aquellos soldados que lo atacaron en el callejón los cuales no había notado hasta ahora que ya no estaban- _tal vez hallan despertado y me hayan ido a buscar-_ pensó Aarón viendo el callejón hasta posar su vista en ambos hombres frente a el-

-¿quién eres tú?- dijo el Castaño refiriéndose al de negro el cual contesto-

Sombra, Agente Sombra- se presentó de manera formal el sujeto de negro- y vine por el- dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo al moreno- y tu- dijo apuntando al de ojos avellana- me estorbas, piérdete-dijo en un tono de molestia

-o que- dijo desafiante el castaño a lo que el de negro no se hizo esperar y se abalanzo sobre el lanzando un golpe con el puño derecho el cual el castaño bloqueo cruzándose de brazos y luego de darle una patada en el estómago para alejarlo se abalanzo también a golpearlo con un izquierdazo a lo que el de negro esquivo y lanzo otro golpe y así fue como ambos hombres comenzaron un intercambio de golpes y patadas hasta que el castaño recibió un golpe en la cara que lo dejo aturdido y Sombra aprovecho y le hizo una llave inmovilizándole ambos brazos-

-ríndete- dijo Sombra con un tono de victoria, pero el castaño forcejeaba y en un momento le dijo Aarón-

-Ayúdame por favor- dijo en un tono agotado por el forcejeo, el de negro apretó más fuerte y dijo-

-ayudarlo a él, ja de no ser por mi quien sabe que te hubiera hecho- dijo con un tono burlón al castaño

-¡cállate!-grito el castaño- escúchame chico se quién eres, se lo que viste en tu mente, puedo darte respuestas pero ayúdame- dijo con un tono desesperado. Aarón parecía pensarlo, por un lado el de negro tenía razón el castaño pudo haberle hecho Chuck Norris sabe qué pero el castaño le dijo que le daría respuestas sobre lo que vio en su mente. No lo pensó más y tomo una decisión tomo algo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se abalanzo corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el de negro y le propino un golpe tan fuerte que había roto parte del cristal del casco de Sombra, pues lo había golpeado con un puño americano que tenía en el puño derecho-

-MALDITOOOOOOOOO¡-grito sombra pero luego paso algo que impresiono al moreno de los brazos del castaño comenzó a emanar electricidad y este le apunto con su mano derecha a Sombra el cual parecía nervioso-e-eres el-dijo nervioso y luego de presionar un botón en su guante derecho como por arte de magia desapareció-

-pero que- dijo el castaño confundido-

-¡Adiós… hombre eléctrico!-se escuchó a la distancia la voz de Sombra que se alejaba

-Demonios, se escapó- dijo Cole, Aarón se acercó con precaución a él y le dijo -

-muy bien te ayude ahora dame respuesta-dijo entre asustado y asombrado-

\- ¿y qué quieres saber?- le contesto con una pregunta. Aarón lo pensó un momento y le pregunto-

-De primera ¿quién eres?, ¿Cómo hiciste eso de los rayos? y ¿por qué me seguías?- Aarón hizo las preguntas y se quedó esperando las respuestas, luego de unos segundos el mayor contesto-

-soy Cole MacGrath-dijo por fin revelándole a Aarón su identidad-lo de los rayos lo hice porque soy un conductor- ante eso el moreno puso cara de no entender cosa que el mayor noto- te lo explicare después y la razón por la que te seguía es porque me encomendaron la misión de reclutarte para un pequeño proyecto-eso dejo Aarón aún más confundido-

\- ¿qué clase de proyecto?- cuestiona Aarón pues sentía curiosidad-

-aquí no podemos hablar, sígueme- dijo con cierto tono de misterio-

-de acuerdo- dijo Aarón y comenzó a seguirlo luego de tomar su mochila, caminaron por un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una parada de autobús y hay esperaron un rato y tiempo después apareció una Hummer en la cual venia montado un sujeto regordete con un atuendo que recordaba al de un militar y unas gafas oscuras tenía el pelo rubio y estaba sonriendo, Aarón al ver el vehículo sonrió y dijo- linda nave-

-gracias- contesto el sujeto-veo que lo lograste amigo dime tuviste problemas-dijo sonriendo mirando a Cole mientras este le sonreía de vuelta y le contesto

-nada que no pudiera manejar-dijo sonriendo con arrogancia mientras se dirigía al asiento del copiloto. Aarón le dedicaba una mirada acusadora, como tratando de decirle mentiroso. En eso noto que las imágenes que habían visto antes volvían a aparecer en su mente pero esta vez las vio más claras. Eran imágenes en las que vio a Cole, primero lo vio sobre una bicicleta entregando correspondencia, luego activando un artefacto extraño (esfera de rayos) luego adquiriendo sus poderes y luchando contra los líderes de los segadores, los hombres de polvo y Kessler – _que es esto-_ dijo Aarón en su mente. Estaba tan distraído que no noto que Cole le decía que subiera a la parte de atrás peo Aarón no le hacía caso-

-chico-dijo Cole, pero Aarón no contestaba-¡chico!-hablo un poco más fuerte, pero nada, Cole se comenzó a enfadar y a emanar electricidad de su dedo índice y le apunto a Aarón-CHICOOOOOOOOOOO¡-grito Cole harto de ser ignorado por el chico le dio una fuerte descarga en la cara haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al suelo semi-inconsciente, se reincorporo de golpe y comenzó a sobarse la cara la cual estaba roja debido a la fuerte descarga que recibió por parte del hombre eléctrico-

-ay ay ay ay ay-decía Aarón adolorido mientras se sobaba la cara mientras Cole y el rubio se reían de el-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-reían ambos amigos viendo al menor sobándose-oye amigo creo que te pasaste un poco- decía el rubio de lentes a su amigo, a lo que este le dice

-oye sabes que odio que me ignoren-dijo dejando de producir energía en su dedo y viendo al chico el cual ya no se sobaba-y… vas a subir o que-dijo Cole fastidiado viendo al chico levantarse con cara de pocos amigos y con razón o cómo reaccionarían ustedes si un sujeto les lanzara un rayo en la cara-

-bien-dijo enfadado subiendo a la parte trasera del vehículo, acto seguido se pusieron en marcha a quien sabe dónde. Estuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta muy tarde eran más o menos las 10:00 PM y estaban a las afueras de la cuidad, los dos del frente hablaban sobre quien sabe qué y Aarón comenzaba a aburrirse, así que decidió unirse a la conversación comenzando con una pregunta la cual era-¿oye quién eres?-dijo refiriéndose al de lentes a lo que este le contesto-

-Zeke, Zeke Dumbar, un placer y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo refiriéndose a Aarón con una sonrisa a lo que Cole lo miro con cara de no creérselo y Aarón simplemente le contesto

-Aarón, Aarón King-se presentó formalmente y luego hizo otra pregunta- yyyyy ¿cuándo vamos a llegar?-pregunto de forma infantil a lo que los adultos se vieron y sonrieron, entonces Cole dijo-

-justo ahora- dijo señalando por la ventana-Aarón se asomó y se maravilló al ver la edificación a la que se dirigían. Era una edificación compuesta por cuatro edificios con más de 10 pisos de altura acomodados en forma de cuadrado con un par de secciones en el centro una en los dos de la parte de atrás y el otros en el de los de adelante pero un poco más bajo que el de atrás todo el complejo rodeado por unos muros color amarillos con un marco de puerta azul de un tamaño considerable para vehículos medianos en el centro que tenía en la parte superior las siglas-

-¿A.C.K?-dijo Aarón con un tono de pregunta-¿qué significa?- pregunto a los mayores, el que contesto fue Cole-

-Significa Academia de Conductores de Kessler-dijo Cole con un tono de orgullo-

Wau-dijo Aarón, pero ahora tenía otra duda -¿Por qué estoy aquí?-cuestiono el moreno, esta vez el que contesto fue Zeke-

-Porque tú amigo mío fuiste seleccionado para formar parte de este proyecto-dijo Zeke, a Aarón se le notaba la curiosidad en la mirada, entrar contemplo que el lugar se veía aún más grande que desde lejos. Bajaron del vehículo luego de estacionarlo y Aarón dijo-

-vaya- dijo asombrado el moreno-

-bienvenido a la academia chico-dijo Zeke

-significa que tienes poderes-a Aarón le brillaron los ojos

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **A) ¿Quieren segunda parte?**

 **O**

 **B) ¿debo abandonar y ponerme a sufrir?**

 **Si eligen a serán reclutados (me refiero a OCs por si quieren participar)**

 **Pero si eligen b pues ni modo**

 **Dejen reviews con preguntas, dudas y sugerencias y serán contestadas**

 **Eso fue todo así que ADIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Nota: reviews ofensivas no serán contestadas**


	2. Noche Fría

**Hola a todos estoy de vuelta con el segundo cap de esta historia. La plantilla de personajes al final del cap. Infamous no me pertenece, y sin más que decir comencemos…. Let´s go**

 **Capítulo 2: noche fría**

Nos centramos en la ciudad de Nueva York, mas específicamente en una edificación a las afueras de Manhattan donde Aarón se encontraba hablando con Cole y Zeke-a ver a ver, ¿como es eso de que tengo poderes?-pregunto un exaltado Aarón a Cole

-pues eso tienes poderes-dijo Cole como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

-aja eso lo entiendo, ¿pero que clase de poderes; súper fuerza, volar, visión laser, telequinesis, que?-preguntaba el moreno al castaño que parecía iba a explotar en cualquier momento

-a ver, primero que nada cálmate-dijo Cole, Aarón obedece-tu poder es absorber poderes de otros conductores-explico el castaño-ahora mismo debes tener el mío-continuo mientras generaba electricidad en su mano derecha

-¿como lo uso?-pregunto curioso el pelinegro

-todo a su tiempo chico-contesto sin mas el castaño dejando a Aarón con la curiosidad

-aguafiestas-dijo Aarón con un tono entre aburrido y molesto, pero luego pone una expresión malévola-cuando Jasón y Shawna se enteren-dijo con cierta malicia, pero entonces se da cuenta de algo-no puede ser-dijo el moreno asustado

-¿que ocurre amigo?-pregunto Zeke extrañado

-el orfanato-dijo Aarón con tono de preocupación-de seguro keysha se debe estar muriendo de la preocupación-decía mientras daba vueltas de un lugar a otro-debo volver-sentencio

-wow tranquilo amigo-dijo Cole serio-es tarde porque no te quedas esta noche y mañana temprano vas con alguien que explique la situación-dijo el castaño tranquilo

El moreno suspira-de acuerdo-dijo Aarón mas tranquilo-¿Dónde voy a quedarme?-pregunto

-bueno están las habitaciones de estudiantes pero no puedes usarlas hasta que te inscribas porque el sistema de seguridad se activaría, así que tendrás que dormir en las de profesores-explico Zeke

-ok, vamos entonces-dijo el moreno no del todo convencido y los tres se encaminaron a una edificación extra que se encontraba a la izquierda de la principal donde Aarón supuso era la academia. La edificación parecía una gran mansión de dos pisos de paredes blancas y techo rojo con granes ventanales verdes y una puerta de madera, tras ingresar por la puerta Aarón suelta un silbido de impresión al ver el lugar de paredes blancas decoradas con todo tipo de cuadros y piso de mármol con una alfombra roja con detalles dorados que llevaba a unas escaleras que daban a u segundo piso, a los lados de esta habían pasillos que Aarón no supo a donde llevaban.

-¿y, que opinas?-pregunto Zeke, Aarón sonríe

-opino que si las de estudiantes son así este lugar me va a gustar-dijo el pelinegro riendo

-pues iguales, iguales no son, pero tienen lo suyo-dijo Zeke tranquilo, Aarón iba a hacer otra pregunta pero nota que en la cima de la escalera se encontraba una mujer de rasgos aparentemente asiáticos, de piel extrañamente pálida, de pelo azabache y ojos azul, con una sombra azul sobre estos y labios pintaos del mismo color. Iba vestida con una camiseta negra sin mangas de color negro que en la parte del escote hasta el cuello y las mangas era semitransparente, traía unos pantalones de una tonalidad verdosa y unos zapatos de tacón bajo negro, algo que llamaba la atención era el hecho de que sus manos brillaban de un color azul celeste y destilaban un humo aparentemente frio, la mujer tenia una expresión seria que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera (Eh una rima)

-¿quien es ella?-pregunto el pelinegro

-ella es la agente especial Lucy kuo, es otra de las profesoras del lugar-presento Cole la azabache

-pero tú debes llamarme señorita Kuo-

-como digas Lucy-dijo Aarón con una sonrisa burlona

-¿eres tonto o sordo, no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?-dijo la azabache enojada

-si, si te escuche pero no me gusta que me den ordenes si me entiendes o no Lucy-dijo Aarón aun con la sonrisa burlona, Cole y Zeke comenzaron a retroceder asustados hacia la puerta mientras que Kuo había comenzado a emanar una corriente fría de su cuerpo, Aarón se comenzó a abrazar así mismo por el cambio repentino de temperatura

-escúchame bien muchacho si me dices Lucy una vez mas no respondo de mis acciones-dijo la azabache con tono amenazante

-de acuerdo no te volveré a decir Lucy- dijo Aarón calmando tanto a kuo como a Cole y Zeke quienes ya se encontraban en la puerta, ambos suspiraron aliviados

-bien-dijo Kuo ya calmada

-Lucy-volvió a decir Aarón con la sonrisa burlona, Kuo comenzó a apretar los dientes furiosa, mientras que Cole y Zeke salieron corriendo azotando la puerta tras de ellos, Aarón voltea extrañado-¿qué les pasa?-se pregunto confundido el moreno, en eso nota una corriente fría, al voltear mira asustado como Kuo se encuentra flotando en el aire mientras sus ojos brillaban de una tonalidad azul celeste y no se veía para nada contenta, el suelo bajo ella se encontraba cubierto por una capa de escarcha, Aarón trato de correr pero no podía mover los pies-que diablos-dijo a la vez que bajaba la mirada quedándose de piedra al ver sus pies cubiertos por un bloque de hielo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos-¿porque haces esto?-pregunto el moreno entre asustado y molesto

-así aprenderás a seguir ordenes-dijo Kuo seria

-¡¿acaso estas loca?!-grito el moreno

-insolente, como te atreves-dijo enojada a la vez que levantaba la mano derecha y una esfera de luz azul celeste se formaba en esta y luego la lanzarla al bloque de hielo haciendo que se extendiera llegando ahora a la rodilla, Aarón ahora asustado comenzó a golpear el bloque de hielo tratando de romperlo, pero este no cedía

-mierda, esta cosa es dura-dijo al ver que sus manos ahora sangraban por lo duro que resulto ser el hielo, Kuo la cual tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro lanzo otra ráfaga de hielo haciendo que el bloque ahora le cubriera las piernas y parte del torso, para ese momento Aarón ya no sentía las piernas-lo siento ok, fue un error burlarme de ti pero por favor detente-dijo Aarón en un intento desesperado por frenar el ataque de la azabache pero esta tenia una expresión tan seria que Aarón comenzaba a dudar de la humanidad de la mujer y con un movimiento de mano lanzo una tercera ráfaga haciendo que el hielo cubriera por completo al moreno- _genial, ahora voy a morir y todo por culpa de Cole_ -se decía mentalmente Aarón cuya vista comenzó a nublarse, en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Cole al llegar

 _Flashback_

 _-tu poder es absorber poderes-explico el castaño-ahora mismo debes tener el mío-dijo mientras generaba electricidad en su mano_

 _Fin del flashback_

-Esto se acabó-dijo Kuo para luego empezar a retirarse, en eso escucha un ruido como de cristal rompiéndose y nota una luz verdosa a sus espaldas, al voltear mira con asombro como el bloque de hielo en el que se encontraba Aarón tenia grietas y de estas salía una intensa luz verde, luego de unos segundos el bloque de hielo exploto y de este salió Aarón cuyos ojos brillaban de color verde y estaba cubierto por una esfera verde de energía aparentemente eléctrica, momentos después Aarón cayó al suelo respirando agitado como si terminara de hacer un gran esfuerzo físico

-¿Qué…acaba de…pasar?-pregunto entre jadeos el moreno

-paso que despertaste tus poderes-dijo Cole sonriendo junto a Zeke

-felicidades chico-felicito Zeke al moreno que apenas se estaba poniendo de pie

-buen trabajo Kuo-dijo Cole felicitando a la azabache que solo se limito a asentir

-¡como que buen trabajo, por poco y me mata!-grito Aarón muy enojado

-y de no ser por eso no hubieras despertado tus poderes genio-dijo Cole de los mas tranquilo

-quieres decir que casi muero congelado solo porque querías que despertara mis poderes-dijo Aarón apretando los dientes como tratando de controlar su ira

-básicamente si-dijo sin mas Cole

-¡acaso están locos, sentí como si se me fuera la vida!, ¿acaso no había una forma mas segura?-pregunto molesto el moreno

-de hecho pudiste haberlos despertado entrenando-dijo Zeke en una posición pensativa

-estas muerto MacGrath-dijo Aarón de manera amenazante

-chico cálmate-pidió Zeke al ver que Aarón estaba emanando rayos verdes en sus manos

-niño de haber pasado algo ya teníamos algo planeado para ayudarte-explico Kuo

-¡CALLATE PERRA!-dijo Aarón tan enojado que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo pero Kuo si

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Kuo

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-volvió a gritar, Cole y Zeque salieron corriendo

-¡no huyas MacGrath!-grito Aarón

-no huyo de ti-dijo Cole deteniéndose en la puerta

-¿entonces de que?-pregunto Aarón calmado pero con confusión en su voz, Cole apunto hacia algo a sus espaldas, el moreno voltear ve que Kuo se encuentra flotando con los ojos brillosos nuevamente-porque a mi-dijo a la vez que salía corriendo siendo seguido de cerca por Cole, Kuo salió volando a castrar….dijo a castigar al moreno-¿Por qué tengo que correr cada diez minutos de mi vida?-pregunto Aarón a nadie en particular

-porque eres un idiota-contesto Cole

-¿y tu porque corres?, ve y enfréntala-le reclamo Aarón al mayor

-estas loco yo si valoro mi vida, y mi hombría-dijo Cole, Aarón tardo unos segundos en entender lo dicho por el castaño y cuando lo hizo se espanto

-¿estas hablando de lo que creo que estas hablando?-dijo Aarón asustado recibiendo un asentimiento del mayor, ambos aceleran el paso llegando a la entrada de la academia donde había tres puertas, ingresaron por la central y segundos después llega Kuo aterrizando en frente de las puertas y dando un pisotón al suelo creo una capa de hielo que se extendió por el interior de la academia

-tráiganmelo-dijo la mujer a tres siluetas que aparecieron a sus espaldas; una de un tamaño gigante, otra de apariencia animal y la central con la apariencia de un hombre adulto

-¿vivo o muerto?-pregunto la silueta central

-no me importa, ¡SOLO TRAIGANLO!-ordeno Kuo y las tres sombras ingresaron a la edificación.

Con Aarón y Cole, ambos conductores estaban en lo que parecía una biblioteca, ambos escondidos debajo de una de las mesas del lugar-¿Qué le pasa a tu novia?-pregunto irritado Aarón a Cole el cual se sonrojo levemente

-en primer lugar Kuo no es mi novia-aclaro el castaño-y en segundo lugar esta así porque le dijiste perra-dijo Cole serio

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto sorprendido el moreno

-¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando?, le dijiste perra-le dijo Cole serio

-pues no lo recuerdo-

-pues lo hiciste-

Aarón iba a decir otra cosa pero se calla al escuchar un gruñido, ambos conductores se asoman y ven lo que parecía era un lobo de gran tamaño hecho completamente de hielo con ojos brillantes de color azul eléctrico

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el moreno en un susurro para no alertar al animal

-es un lobo de hielo-contesto Cole de vuelta en un susurro-lo cual significa que Kuo nos está cazando-dijo el castaño aun susurrando

-¡¿cazando?!-dijo Aarón un poco fuerte llamando la atención del Lobo que comenzó a cercarse, Cole le cubre la boca con la mano

-cállate o nos escuchara-le reprendió Cole, el Lobo estaba cada vez mas cerca, Cole lanza a un lado un libro que estaba por ahí cerca y el Lobo alertado por el ruido lo sigue-bien eso nos dará tiempo-dijo Cole, Aarón se quita la mano del castaño de la boca

-bien, ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de esa cosa?-pregunto el moreno

-no podemos, nuestra mejores opciones son o enfrentarlo-Aarón lo vio como si estuviera loco-o dejarlo encerrado aquí y salir corriendo-dijo pensativo

-yo voto por la B-dijo Aarón un tanto asustado

-bueno este es el plan: tu vas a la puerta mientras yo lo distraigo y cuando te de la señal cierra la puerta, ¿entendido?-pregunto Cole, Aarón asiente

Ambos conductores se separan; Aarón se dirigió a la puerta mientras que Cole fue en busca del Lobo

-muy bien Aarón solo tienes que esperar la señal no es tan difícil-se decía así mismo el moreno, luego de unos segundos se escuchan ruidos y se ven luces azules, entonces aparece Cole corriendo

-¡cierra la puerta¡-grito Cole a la vez que daba un salto cayendo al otro lado de la puerta, el moreno se asoma y ve que el Lobo se acerca y cierra la puerta dejando que el Lobo se estrellara con la ventana deslizándose hacia abajo, Cole se levanta y atora la puerta con una escoba que estaba hay cerca-no lo detendrá por mucho, salgamos de aquí-dijo el castaño y los dos se comenzaron a alejar del lugar mientras el Lobo golpeaba la puerta para tratar de huir

-¿ahora que?-pregunto Aarón

-estoy pensando-contesto Cole

Entonces escuchan un ruido a sus espaldas y con temor a que fuera el Lobo o mucho pero Kuo aceleran el paso entonces aparece un sujeto calvo con un overol de conserje bailando tango con el trapeador

-naaa naaaa naaaaa naa naaa naaa naaaa naaaa naaaa-era el conserje tarareando la sexta sinfonía de Beethoven

-¿por donde?-pregunto el moreno

-tu sígueme-ordeno Cole, doblaron en una esquina y entraron por una puerta doble la cual trabaron con una barra de metal que estaba hay cerca

Cole se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta-por poco-dijo Cole cansado

-Cole-le llamo Aarón sonando preocupado

-¿Qué ocurre?-Aarón apunta al frente-no jodas-

Frente a ellos había un ser de apariencia humanoide gigante hecho de hielo; su cuerpo tenía forma de rombo, sus brazos se ensanchaban desde los hombros hasta las manos siendo estas enormes, su cabeza era pequeña para su cuerpo y tenía algunos picos de hielo que sobresalían desde la espalda

-ROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR-gruño el monstruo al ver a los conductores y luego creo un gran bloque de hielo en sus manos arrojándoselo a los dos varones que lo esquivaron por los pelos

-¿Cole que es esa cosa?-pregunto Aarón

-eso es un Titán-respondió el mayor a la vez que esquivaba otro bloque de hielo

-¡¿Cómo matamos esa cosa?!-pregunto el moreno alterado

-ahí que atacarlo hasta que su defensa baje, luego hay que golpearlo justo en la cabeza-explico Cole-¿estas conmigo?-pregunto mientras generaba electricidad en sus manos, Aarón parecía pensarlo pero al final asiente

-estoy contigo-dijo con tono decidido el moreno-pero ¿una pregunta?-Cole le presta atención-¿Cómo uso mis poderes?-

-¡debes estar bromeando!-le grito Cole al pelinegro, el Titán lanza otro bloque de hielo siendo nuevamente esquivado

-¡crees que bromearía en un momento así!-le devolvió el grito el moreno

-de acuerdo, te daré una lección rápida, para generar electricidad imagina que sostienes una pelota-Aarón obedece, cierra los ojos y electricidad verde aparece en su mano

-bien, ¿ahora que?-

-para disparar imagina que sueltas esa pelota-Aarón hace caso y cierra nuevamente los ojos, la electricidad sale disparada; rebota en una banca, luego en el techo y finalmente le da al Titán en la cabeza, Aarón impresionado solo se le ocurre decir una cosa-vaya, soy bueno-dijo a la vez que empezaba hacer moonwalk

El Titán ahora enojado le lanza un bloque de hielo al moreno siendo destruido por un cohete eléctrico de Cole

-¿Qué crees que haces?, sigue atacando-regaño Cole al moreno

-desacuerdo-Aarón vuelve a generar electricidad y entre el y Cole atacan al Titán que ahora solo podía cubrirse de los ataques, en un momento cayo al suelo mientras se cubría la cara y Cole aprovecho y le lanzo un montón de granadas eléctricas que se le quedaron pegadas en la espalda explotando segundos después. El Titán cayó al suelo aparentemente derrotado y Aarón se acerca a Cole-¿Cuándo me enseñaras a hacer eso?-pregunto refiriéndose a las granadas

-te enseñare a hacerlo si….-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque la puerta del gimnasio se abre entrando por esta el Lobo de hielo-sobrevives- dijo para ponerse en guardia al igual que Aarón

El Lobo soltó un aullido liberando un gran aire frio que empujo a Cole

-¡Coleeeeeeeeeee!-grito preocupado Aarón, iba a correr a ayudarlo pero el Lobo salta sobre el y le muerde el brazo impidiéndole moverse-AHHHHH-grito el moreno por el dolor punzante

-¡chicooooooooo!-grito Cole reincorporándose y sale corriendo pero se tropieza con el brazo del Titán que se encontraba nuevamente de pie

-no te había derrotado-dijo Cole algo enojado, el Titán toma a Cole entre sus manos y comienza a aplastarlo-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito Cole

-suéltame perro faldero-dijo Aarón mientras forcejeaba con el animal, el moreno genera rayos verdes en su mano libre y golpe al animal en el hocico logrando que lo suelte

Cole por su lado comenzó a emanar rayos en todo su cuerpo liberándose del agarre del Titán, el castaño se puso espalda con espalda con el moreno

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto el moreno

-no te mueras-contesto el castaño

-ROAAAARRR/AUUUUUUU-ambas criaturas se abalanzaron sobre los conductores; el Titán con la intención de aplastar a Cole y el Lobo queriendo decapitar a Aarón, pero en el último segundo

-Bruno, Spike ya basta!-ordeno una voz femenina, las dos criaturas detuvieron su ataque a solo centímetros de los conductores-lamento eso, normalmente no son así-se escucho la misma voz proveniente de una chica de no mas de 17 años parecida a físicamente a Kuo de ojos y cabello azul y tez clara, iba vestida con una playera negra con una chaqueta blanca y una falda de mezclilla un palmo antes de la rodilla y unas botas de color café oscuro-¿tío Cole que ocurre?-pregunto la chica

-es una larga historia Evelyn-

-¡¿Evelyn Kuo como te atreves a desafiar a tu madre?!-grito Kuo que recién ingresaba al lugar

-¿mama porque Bruno y Spike estaban atacando al tío Cole y a este chico?-dijo la chica ahora conocida como Evelyn

-Aarón-dijo el moreno

-a el por decirme perra-dijo la mujer-y a Cole por cómplice-

-le dijiste perra mi madre-dijo la chica sonando asustada retrocediendo hasta estar atrás de Cole

-oh oh-dijo el castaño preocupado poniéndose en guardia

-¿oh oh, como que oh oh, a que te refieres con eso?-decía asustado el pelinegro

-solo te diré que te prepares-dijo Cole, Aarón se pone en guardia

-Cole, Evelyn no se entrometan esto es entre ese imbécil y yo-dijo Kuo seria, los nombrados se miran entre

-de todas forma ya no tenia energía-dijo Cole tranquilo

-y yo no iba a hacerlo de todas formas-dijo la chica riendo

-¡Traidores!-dijo Aarón indignado

Dicho esto los dos se van a sentar en las gradas y se ponen a comer palomitas

-¿de donde las sacaron?-pregunto el moreno refiriéndose a las palomitas, los otros se encogen de hombros

-Le apuesto 50$ a mama-dijo Evelyn

-oye, yo iba a apostarle a Kuo-dijo Cole haciendo berrinches como niño pequeño

-¡oye!-grito Aarón ofendido

-es tu funeral-dijo Evelyn de forma macabra

Kuo genera hielo en sus manos y ataca al moreno que la esquivo por poco

-oye Kuo cálmate, ¿porque no lo hablamos mejor?-dijo Aarón tratando de evitar los ataques de la azabache, pero esta lanza una segunda ráfaga que le da al moreno de lleno en la cara dejándosela con el rostro de un muñeco de nieve con zanahoria y todo-muy bien ya me enoje-

Aarón genero electricidad en sus manos y ataco a la azabache que respondía cada ataque con una ráfaga de hielo, ambos estaban muy parejos hasta que Aarón genero mas electricidad y lanzo un cohete que Kuo recibió con un escudo de forma ovalada transparente con energía azul celeste en los bordes, el escudo recibió el cohete de lleno y Kuo salió ilesa

-genial-dijo Aarón asombrado, Kuo volvió a atacar con múltiples ráfagas que Aarón solo podía esquivar, pero en un momento el moreno resbalo en el suelo debido a que los ataques de Kuo lo habían congelado, la mujer aprovecho y se acerco a Aarón y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos

-últimas palabras muchacho-dijo kuo preparada para dar el golpe final, pero se extraño al escuchar al moreno reír

-no dejes que me acerque-dijo el moreno y tomo los brazos de Kuo

Los ojos de Aarón brillaron y vio los recuerdos de Kuo: cuando conoció a Cole, cuando llego a New Marais y la forma en la que obtuvo sus poderes (con esa última se sintió mal), Aarón sonreía con la mirada ensombrecida, es entonces que kuo se da cuenta que sus brazos se están cubriendo por una ligera capa de escarcha

-te tengo-dijo Aarón levantando la mirada sonriendo victorioso

-¿cómo?-pregunto Kuo mientras Aarón retiraba el hielo de sus brazos

-¿lo tenias planeado?-pregunto Cole acercándose junto a Evelyn y Zeke este último acabando de llegar

-no todo el tiempo-respondió el moreno

-explícate-pido Zeke que no se entero de mucho

-bueno veras cuando lanza ese ataque más fuerte y ella creo ese escudo pensé: vaya ojala pudiera hacerlo y entonces recordé que puedo absorber poderes-explico Aarón y los tres mayores asienten

-¿absorber poderes?, ¡eres una esponja!-dijo la azabache menor

-¿esponja?-dijo Aarón confundido

-si esponja, puedes absorber poderes-explico la azabache menor

-pues eso tiene sentido-dijo Aarón tranquilo

-¡por fin alguien lo entiende!-se escucho una voz masculina, Aarón voltea y ve a dos chicos de unos 23 años y una chica de unos 21

-no empieces D-dijo la chica que era de piel blanca con un cabello violeta fluorescente claramente teñido y ojos de color verde, llevaba puesta una chaqueta verde oscuro y abajo de esta una camiseta blanca con un extraño logo color rosa fluorescente, unos pantalones negros rasgados y unos zapatos blancos

-ya déjalo Fetch-dijo uno de los varones que tenia pinta de nerd, era de piel clara, rubio y de ojos azules, iba vestido con un suéter de rayas horizontales azules y rojas, debajo de esta una camiseta roja con dos H una debajo de la otra en diagonal, unos pantalones verdes y unos tenis blancos

-gracias Eugene-dijo el otro que era de piel clara y ojos marrones, el cabello no se le veía bien porque traía un gorro de esquiar rojo pero al juzgar por sus cejas era pelinegro. Llevaba un chaleco de mezclilla azul, debajo de este un suéter de capucha blanco y debajo de este una camisa manga larga de cuadros rojos, llevaba unos jeans y unos zapatos negros con detalles amarillos y suela blanca

-déjenme adivinar, ¿profesores?-dijo Aarón aburrido

-si soy Delsin Rowe-se presentó el del gorro

-Eugene Sims-se presentó el que parecía nerd

-Abigail Walker-se presento la chica-pero puedes llamarme…..-pero nota que Aarón retrocede un paso asustado-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto extrañada por la reacción del moreno

-no es nada-dijo el moreno sonando nervioso

-como sea, puedes llamarme Fetch-dijo la chica, Aarón se relajo

- _bien al parecer no tendré que correr por mi vida otra vez_ -pensó el moreno alegre-¿entonces también eres una esponja?-pregunto el Aarón a Delsin

-así es, seré tu profesor personal-respondió el del gorro

-¿personal?-dijo el moreno

-si, personal-se escucho una voz masculina proveniente de un hombre mayor de piel clara y ojos sin pupila de una tonalidad extraña azul grisácea y pelo canoso, llevaba puesto un extraño atuendo tipo túnica de manga larga blanco con un pantalón igual blanco y botas negras, llevaba una especie de chaleco metálico color gris con cuatro círculos brillantes de color azul. El hombre tenía una expresión seria y se encontraba con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda

-¿un profesor?-dijo Aarón harto de tanto profesor

-el director de hecho, mi nombre es Kessler-el hombre extendió la mano derecha que resulto ser mecánica de color metálico con algunos detalles azules brillantes, Aarón no sabia si responder al saludo por temor a absorber los poderes del hombre-tranquilo, no absorberás mis poderes si estrechas esta mano-dijo el hombre de manera tranquila

-de acuerdo-Aarón estrecha la mano del hombre-espera un momento, ¿tú eres el director?-Kessler asiente-¿entonces tú me mandaste a buscar?-el hombre volvió a asentir-¿Porqué?-

-todo a su tiempo-dijo el hombre sin más-buen trabajo agente Kuo-dijo Kessler

-gracias-contesto la nombrada

-otra vez-Aarón comienza a emanar rayos verdes-¡los voy a freír a todos!-grito el moreno enojado, pero todos se le quedan viendo asombrados-¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara?-pregunto confundido el moreno pero con enojo en su voz

-¿Cómo generaste rayos?-pregunto alterado Cole

-pensé en querer freírlos con rayos, seguí los pasos que me explicaste y listo-explico el moreno

-imposible, se supone que si quieres usar otro poder debes absorberlo de una fuente previa-dijo Delsin asombrado

-¿fuente?-Aarón lucia confundido

-veras, tus poderes no son ilimitados-explico Kuo

-por ejemplo: si se te acaban tus poderes eléctricos debes recargarlos con cualquier objeto que produzca electricidad-explico Cole

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con cambiar de poder?-pregunto Aarón aun confundido

-en el caso de las esponjas que pueden tener más de un poder para cambiar entre ellos necesitas absorberlo de una fuente previa-dijo Delsin con un tono de entre enojo y asombro

-el chico tiene razón, pero para estar seguros trata de usar tus poderes de hielo-pidió Kuo, Aarón cierra los ojos y suspira, sus manos comienzan a volverse azules y a destilar el mismo humo frio que las de Kuo

-fascinante, al parecer Aarón no tiene la limitación de tener que absorber de una fuente previa para cambiar de poder-dijo Eugene acomodándose los lentes

-¿celoso?-le dijo Fetch a Delsin

-claro que no-contesto este claramente celoso

-uaaaaaaaaa-Aarón bostezo cerrando los ojos-que flojera-dijo abriendo los ojos pero se sorprendió de ver todo en blanco y negro y a todos como con rayo los que tenían poderes como con una mancha roja donde debería ser el corazón-pero que diablos-dijo el moreno restregándose los ojos y vio todo normal

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Cole

-que vi todo como con rayos x-dijo el moreno y Cole le presta atención

-eso significa que tienes el radar de conductores-dijo Cole impresionado

-¿radar?-Aarón lucia confundido

-es una habilidad que te permitirá identificar otros conductores-explico el castaño-esto es perfecto-dijo emocionado Cole

-¿por?-pregunto el moreno

-porque de seguro en el orfanato muchos de tus compañeros son conductores y con esa habilidad podrás identificarlos-explico Kuo

-¿y como sabré quien es un conductor y quien no?-pregunto nuevamente el pelinegro

-¿viste algo extraño?-pregunto Cole

-¿además de haber visto rayos x con los ojos?-pregunto sarcástico Aarón

-además de eso, ¿no viste algo que no hayas visto en unos rayos x normales?-pregunto Cole siendo mas especifico, Aarón lo pensó y recordó la mancha roja

-¿una gran mancha roja cuenta?-pregunto el moreno tranquilo

-si, con eso identificas un conductor-dijo Cole tranquilo, Aarón asiente y vuelve a bostezar, Zeke y Fetch también bostezan

-si, ya hace sueño-dijo Fetch y todos se fueron de vuelta a las habitaciones de profesores, al llegar Kuo se da cuenta de algo

-esperen un momento ¿donde esta el hombre de hielo?-dijo la azabache y Aarón se le queda viendo

- _nota mental: no hacer enojar a Kuo_ -dijo mentalmente el moreno

-oh hablas de James, me lo encontré por los pasillos de la escuela y le dije que fuera a descansar, el fue el que me dijo lo que pasaba-dijo Evelyn

-oigan, ¿y en donde voy a dormir?-pregunto Aarón, los presentes se vieron entre si y se reunieron a susurrar en un circulo que de vez en cuando se escuchaban risas y volteaban a ver al moreno

-te quedaras con Zeke-dijo Cole tranquilo

Dicho esto el moreno sigue al rubio por unos pasillos junto a las escaleras el cual daba a una sala, caminaron un rato más y llegaron a una puerta de madera (como la de la entrada) que en una placa de oro decía el nombre del rubio

-bienvenido a mi humilde morada-dijo Zeke abriendo la puerta y entrar seguido de Aarón que se sorprendió al entrar, el lugar parecía una combinación de habitación y taller o algo así, el suelo era de una tonalidad marrón grisácea y las paredes de color blanco, había estantes con herramientas por un lado y planos sobre una mesa, tenia un sofá frente a un televisor pantalla plana y una cama por otro lado-¿y que te parece?- pregunto el rubio

-sinceramente pensé que seria un lugar glamuroso o algo así-contesto el pelinegro riendo

-si, eso del glamour no va conmigo, como sea puedes usar la cama si quieres-dijo Zeke quien ya se había acostado en el sofá-

-¿enserio?, no me gustaría incomodarte-dijo Aarón deseando no importunar

-no te preocupes amigo, suelo dormir aquí de todas formas-dijo Zeke tomando una almohada

A Aarón no le quedo de otra y se quito la chaqueta revelando que aun tenía los brazos heridos producto de lo acontecido en ese día y se acostó en la cama que resulto estar dura por la falta de uso-rayos-se quejo Aarón, cerro los ojos tratando de dormir per los abrió enseguida al escuchar un ruido raro

-aaarrggg fiuuu, aaarrrggg fiuuu-era Zeke roncando

-debes estar bromeando-dijo el moreno enojado, trato de ignorarlo cubriéndose los oído con la almohada pero entre que la cama era como una piedra y que Zeke roncaba tan fuerte que la almohada no servía de nada, al final Aarón se harto y tomando su chaqueta salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala por la que paso minutos antes y se acostó en un sofá que estaba hay que increíblemente era más cómodo que la cama de Zeke.

El moreno trato de dormir pero una voz conocida lo despierta

-¿Aarón que haces aquí, no ibas a dormir con el tío Zeke?-pregunto Evelyn extrañada, la chica llevaba un pijama de camisa y pantalón de dormir de color azul celeste con detalles blancos

-la cama es como una piedra y Zeke ronca como oso de caricatura, es terrible-dijo Aarón enojado mientras se sentaba, Evelyn sintió lastima y se preocupo al ver las heridas en los brazos y manos del muchacho

-¿Qué te paso en los brazos?-dijo la chica preocupada

-esto, no es nada ya sanara- dijo tranquilo para no preocupar a la chica

-tonterías, vienes ya mismo a mi cuarto a que te cure-dijo la chica sonando de forma firme, Aarón le hizo caso y la siguió hasta su habitación. Al llegar y cruzar la puerta el moreno pudo apreciar que en la habitación predominaban los colores azules en diversas tonalidades

-quédate aquí, voy por el botiquín (eh otra rima)-Aarón se sentó en la cama a esperar a la chica, luego de unos minutos la chica entro y procedió a curarlo-cuidado esto pica-le advirtió la chica que tenia una especie de mini rociador en la mano

-después de lo que pase hoy un poco de agua oxigenada no es nada- dijo Aarón tranquilo, la chica lo roció recibiendo un quejido por parte del moreno, lo vendo y repitió el proceso con el otro brazo-gracias-dijo el moreno y estaba por retirarse pero

-puedes dormir aquí si quieres-dijo la chica tranquila, Aarón voltea

-es una oferta tentadora ¿pero donde voy a dormir? solo hay una cama-dijo el moreno

-pues aquí-dijo la chica refiriéndose a la cama donde estaba ella

-¿enserio me dejaras dormir en tu cama contigo?-pregunto Aarón extrañado y asombrado

-claro, se que no harás nada raro-dijo Evelyn tranquila

- _que bueno que no es como su madre_ -agradeció mentalmente el moreno

-pero si lo haces te castrare-dijo amenazante la azabache

- _bueno al menos no tanto_ -pensó nervioso-de acuerdo-

Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se durmieron espalda con espalda. A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana despertando al moreno que sintió algo redondo en su mano

-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto mentalmente el chico, le dio un pequeño apretón sintiendo que era suave- _es suave_ -apretó un poco mas fuerte y escucho un gemido proveniente de Evelyn, la chica despertó y sintió la mano del moreno

-¡¿Qué CREES QUE HACES?!-grito la chica furiosa emanando hielo de su mano PASH! y ese fue el ruido de la bofetada que recibió el moreno, mas tarde en una cocina se encontraba Aarón sobándose la mejilla con sus poderes de hielo mientras que Eugene y Fetch reían discretamente a diferencia de Cole y Delsin que lo hacían a carcajada, Evelyn también estaba hay cruzada de brazos y con un sonrojo en la cara

-jajajajaja amigo enserio odiaría ser tu-decía Delsin riendo

-¿Cómo se pude tener tan mala suerte?-pregunto Fetch

-es científicamente imposible-dijo Eugene

-para tener tan mala suerte hace falta solo una cosa-dijo Aarón fastidiado

-¿Que?-pregunto Cole

-conocerlos a ustedes-dijo retirándose la mano revelando que tenía una marca roja en forma de mano en la cara, esta vez todos ríen a carcajadas-si ríanse, me da igual-dijo Aarón molesto

-jajajaja-Cole se limpió una lágrima-pero ya enserio si Kuo se entera-

-¿si me entero de que?-dijo Kuo entrando con su uniforme de agente, todo quedo en silencio

- _trágame tierra_ -fuel el ultimo pensamiento de Aarón en este cap

 **Final del capitulo**

 **Y les gusto?**

 **Ahora la plantilla**

 **Nombre**

 **Genero**

 **País de origen**

 **Poder (habilidad especial: ya saben en plan vórtice iónico)**

 **Afiliación (héroe/infame)**

 **Arma (opcional, también pueden ser hechas a partir del poder)**

 **Apariencia (vestuario please)**

 **Personalidad**

 **Origen**

 **Otros datos (aquí van cosas como gustos disgustos y cosas así)**

 **Próximamente para los fans de Miraculous: Ladybug subiré un fic titulado Miraculous: un dragón en parís**


	3. Explicaciones

**SALUDOS MORTALES AQUÍ ESTA…**

 **Aarón: stop stop stop que es eso se saludos mortales?**

 **Yo: es mi saludo para mis lectores**

 **Aarón: tú eres tonto?**

 **Yo: Cállate y déjame terminar la presentación**

 **Aarón:….**

 **Yo: gracias, como decía aquí está la continuación de este fic. Enserio gracias a todos lo que lo apoyan, en verdad estoy muy agradecido y ahora antes de continuar a contestar las reviews**

 **MaestroJGC: me alegra que te haya gustado. El fic ya está subido, y tienes razón en esa parte de que Aarón se la hará peor**

 **TheDevilZero: Gracias por los OCs ya se me ocurrieron las ideas para integrarlos. Aarón la cagara muchísimo no se preocupen**

 **Golden Skull: TOMA MASSSSS**

 **Y esos serían todos los reviews y ahora sí sin nada más que decir además de que por favor dejen review y compartan la historia con sus amigos comencemos… Let´s Go**

 **Capítulo 3: explicaciones**

-Y bien, de que no debo enterarme?-pregunto Kuo, todo había quedado en silencio desde el momento en que entro a la cocina

-De nada, de nada-decía Aarón nervioso pero como si el mundo estuviera en su contra

-Que te paso en la cara?-pregunto de nuevo. Aarón maldijo su mala suerte **(N/A: Y a mí fuera de cámaras XD)**

-Veras lo que paso fue…-al moreno no se le ocurría nada, entonces aparece Zeke

-Lo que paso Kuo es que yo estaba caminando dormido y golpee a Aarón por accidente-dijo el rubio de gafas de sol

-Si eso-dijo rápidamente el moreno

-Ya veo-dijo Kuo no del todo convencida y se retiró, todos suspiraron aliviados

-Te debo una grande Zeke-

-Ya me lo pagaras-dijo el rubio

-Jajaja-rio Aarón

-Quien dijo que era una broma-dijo el rubio en un tono serio raro en el-ahora mueve tu trasero que nos iremos dentro de poco-

Luego de un desayuno rápido Aarón se dirigió a un estacionamiento donde había un autobús

-Iremos en autobús?-pregunto entre confundido y desilusionado por no ir en la hummer de Zeke **(N/A: Capitulo 1)**

-Por supuesto, no sabemos cuántos de tus compañeros sean Conductores-explico Kuo, Aarón subió al autobús de mala gana y se dio cuenta de que el conductor era…

-Zeke, sabes conducir autobuses?-

-Claro, también se conducir autos, camiones, cazas, helicópteros, tanques y mechas-explico el rubio sonriendo

-Cool-dijo el moreno subiendo al vehículo y se sienta. Entonces Evelyn también sube al autobús-E-Evelyn q-que haces aquí?-pregunto de lo más nervioso

-Mama dice que debo ir para ser parte de la fachada-dijo Evelyn con un sonrojo en el rostro

-Y a todo esto cual es la famosa fachada?-pregunto el pelinegro

-tu solo sígueme el juego-dijo Kuo también subiendo al autobús

-Pues creo que el hecho de que te salga hielo de las manos no ayuda en la fachada-dijo Aarón cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa burlona. Kuo pone la misma sonrisa y con un movimiento de mano su piel y manos se vuelven las de una persona normal-Wow-dijo impresionado Aarón

-No eres el único con trucos-dijo de forma arrogante la mujer y se sentó en el asiento en frente de Aarón y Evelyn se sentó junto a ella. El autobús se puso en marcha rumbo al orfanato donde vivía Aarón, una vez allí Zeke estaciono el vehículo y Kuo Evelyn y Aarón bajaron de el-Espera aquí Zeke- pidió la azabache

-Como mande capitana-contesto el rubio reclinándose en el asiento

-Bueno, tu guías-le dijo al moreno

- _Porque presiento que me va a pasar algo malo?_ -se preguntó mentalmente el moreno. Los tres ingresaron al lugar. Los chicos que residían hay se sorprendieron de ver a Aarón con las 2 azabaches

-AARÓN KING!-se escuchó un muy fuerte grito femenino

-Ay no-dijo Aarón antes de ser envestido y tomado del cuello de la camiseta

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS METIDO!-gritaba Shawna mientras zarandeaba al pelinegro

-Auxilio-dijo Aarón como pudo

-Shawna ya déjalo-pidió de forma seria Jasón, la chica obedece

-Gracias ami…-pero recibe un MUY fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-PERO DEONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS METIDO? NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADOS PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!-le grito ahora el castaño

-Puedo explicarlo-dijo el moreno recuperándose del golpe

-/Adelante/-dijeron a la vez Shawna y Jasón. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar-espera, quienes son ellas?-pregunto la peli morada por las azabaches que veían entretenidas por el sufrimiento del moreno

-Ellas son parte de la razón por la que no llegue-dijo el moreno aun aturdido por los golpes

-Muy bien, explíquenme porque mi amigo no llego anoche?-pregunto Shawna cruzada de brazos

-Donde está su tutor legal?-pregunto Kuo con su habitual tono tranquilo ignorando por completo la pregunta de Shawna que de no ser por Jasón se hubiera lanzado sobre la mujer

-Esa seria yo-dijo Keysha entrando al lugar

-Hola Keysha-saludo Aarón intranquilo

-Aarón?-dijo incrédula la mujer cubriéndose la boca para luego ir y abrazar al moreno que no tardo en corresponder

-Dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupada-dijo Keysha con una mezcla de sentimientos entre feliz con un ligero toque de preocupación y una pizca de enojo **(N/A: soy el único que pensó en un programa de cocina?)**

-Es una larga historia-contesto el moreno

-Y yo se la puedo contar-dijo Kuo

-y usted es?-pregunto Keysha curiosa

-Soy la sub-directora del Internado Académico del Profesor Cole Kessler, mi nombre es Lucy Kuo pero puede llamarme señorita Kuo-dijo la azabache mayor

-Quien dice señorita dice mucho-le susurro Shawna a Jasón que rio a lo bajo. Por su lado Aarón y Evelyn tragaron grueso al ver una ligera capa de hielo formarse en las manos de la mujer. Pero a Aarón le llamo más la atención lo de Cole

-Yo soy Keysha Michaels, y dígame que la trae por aquí?-pregunto nuevamente Keysha

-eh venido a ofrecerle una beca tanto a Aarón como a algunos jóvenes que residen aquí-explico Kuo tranquila

-De verdad? A cuantos?-

-Las becas son pocas así que tendré que ver quiénes son los apropiados para las becas-

-Disculpe-llamo la atención Shawna-eso no explica porque Aarón no llego anoche-dijo la peli morada de forma acusadora

-eso se debe a que el día de ayer mi hija llego con Aarón el cual estaba mal herido así que lo llevamos al hospital para que sanaran sus heridas-dijo señalando los brazos vendados del moreno

-PERO QUE TE PASO?!-grito alarmada Keysha

-otra larga historia-fue lo único que dijo el moreno apoyando la mentira

-Bueno volviendo al tema que clase de becas son?-

-son becas mixtas, es decir, pueden ser de cualquier cosa-explico Kuo

-ya veo-

-Y Aarón dijo que conocía a los jóvenes correctos, cierto?-

-S-si lo dije-dijo el pelinegro nervioso y sin querer activo el radar y vio en sus amigos la mancha roja que los identifica como Conductores-bueno Jasón es bueno en basquetbol y Shawna es bastante inteligente-dijo Aarón rascándose la nuca. Los nombrados se ven entre si

-De verdad?-dijo Kuo sabiendo lo que Aarón trato de decir-les interesaría la beca?-pregunto. Los 2 jóvenes parecían pensarlo

-No lo sé, no me gustaría dejar a mi madre-dijo Shaw intranquila

-opino lo mismo, no me gustaría dejar este lugar-dijo Jasón inseguro de si aceptar o no

-Eso no será un problema, pues el horario les permite venir a visitarla los viernes yy quedarse hasta el domingo por la tarde-explico Kuo

-No lo sé amigo-decía Jasón

-Oigan, esto es bueno, la beca paga muy bien, podemos transferir algo a la cuenta de Keysha para que pueda pagar el orfanato-dijo Aarón tratando de convencer a sus amigos

-No lo había pensado así-Jasón parecía convencido

-Y si podemos venir y quedarnos 3 días-Shawna parecía pensarlo

-Entonces aceptan?-pregunto Kuo

-/Si, aceptamos/-dijeron a la vez

-Yes-dijo Aarón

-Bueno Aarón busca a los otros becados mientras firmo un par de papeles con la señora Keysha, con un par más basta, Evelyn puedes ir con él?-pidió Kuo a su hija y tanto ella como Aarón se tensaron

-C-claro madre-dicho esto la chica se fue junto a Aarón, Jasón y Shawna. Estuvieron caminando por un rato en el que Aarón tenia activo su radar veía en todas direcciones

-Muy bien, empieza a hablar King-dijo Shawna deteniéndose en seco causando que los otros 3 también lo hagan

-de que estas hablando?-pregunto confundido Aarón

-Porque no llegaste anoche?-pregunto de manera acusadora la peli morada

-Ya te lo dije pase la noche en el hospital por mis heridas-contesto Aarón tratando de sonar convincente aunque en el fondo estaba muy nervioso

-Aarón te conozco desde hace 6 años, se cuándo mientes-

-Que no es mentira !-insistió el moreno-y si lo fuera, que no lo es, no tienes pruebas-

-Tiene un buen punto-dijo Jasón ganando una mirada asesina de la peli morada-ya me callo-dijo aterrado

-a ver, según tu porque no llegue anoche-dijo Aarón esperando que con eso lo dejara en paz, desgraciadamente no fue así

-Mi teoría es la siguiente-

 **(N/A: A partir de ahora lo que este en** _ **cursiva**_ **es una narración)**

 _-Tú fuiste a hacer tus malabares al parque, conseguiste el dinero y fuiste a terminar ese grafiti tuyo a aquel callejón, luego de terminarlo viste que tenías un poco de tiempo antes de llegar así que fuiste al cine porque tenías una cita programada con esta chica-_ dijo apuntando a Evelyn

-Eso no es cierto !-se defendió la azabache

-Déjame terminar: _luego de la película fueron a tu casa a que conocieras a tus padres y como ya era tarde decidiste quedarte y aprovechaste a hacer cosas que no puedo decir porque no son aptos para todo público toda la noche_ -dijo eso último con una mirada picara-y esa es la razón por la que no llegaste anoche-concluyo la peli morada. Los 3 con ella tenían expresiones diferentes: Aarón tenía un tic en el ojo derecho. Evelyn estaba sonrojada y Jasón hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no estallar a carcajadas. Aarón tomo una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse

-De todas las idioteces que has dicho desde que te conozco esta es por mucho la más…-el moreno tomo mucho aire antes de continuar

-la más?-pregunto Shawna inocente

-RIDICULA E IRREAL DE TODAS, PERO QUE DEMONIOS DE PASA EN LA CABEZA?!-dijo Aarón acercándose amenazadoramente a la peli morada que se escondió atrás de Jasón

-Aarón antes de que cometas una locura, que tal si nos dices que paso realmente?-dijo Jasón tratando de calmar a su amigo, este suspiro tranquilizándose

-De acuerdo, lo que en verdad paso fue: _yo había terminado de hacer mis malabares y luego fui a terminar mi grafiti, cuando lo termine me disponía a irme pero sentí que alguien me seguía así que me di la vuelta y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a un par de sujetos que no se veían nada amigables caminando hacia mí, así que hice lo más lógico_ -hizo una pauso- _corrí como alma que lleva el diablo y ellos me persiguieron, estuve corriendo por un buen rato y volteaba de vez en cuando a ver si aún me seguían, en una de esas no me fije que un par de hombres estaban cargando un vidrio y sin querer choque con el rompiéndolo_ -explico-y esa es la razón por la que me lastime los brazos-dijo levantándose la manga de la chaqueta revelando los vendajes

- _ignore el dolor y después de decirle a los hombres que le pagaría el vidrio y seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a un callejón y los perdí, me quede sentado un momento esperando hasta que se fueran por completo y aparte recuperar el aliento, entonces apareció Evelyn y me vio lastimado y se ofreció a curarme llevándome a su casa una vez ahí me llevaron al hospital donde me curaron, les explique la situación y aparte sobre la situación y aparte les dije sobre la situación del orfanato y me ofrecieron la beca a la academia la cual acepte y entonces pase la noche en el hospital quedándose Evelyn a hacerme compañía y no Shawna no dormí con ella_ -dijo Aarón interrumpiendo a su amiga que iba a hablar-y eso fue lo que paso-concluyo el moreno

-Yo le creo-dijo Jasón

-Vale, te creo, por ahora-dijo Shawna susurrando en esa última parte

-Que gran historia, otra, otra, otra-decía de forma infantil un muchacho como de 16 años bastante delgado de tez clara y pelo rubio con ojos negros. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla con mangas rojas debajo de una sudadera marrón, unos jeans negros y unos conversen rojos

-Cierra la boca David (Deivid)-dijo una chica que aparentaba 14 años por su baja estatura, tez clara, ojos morados, y cabello negro liso hasta los hombros con flequillo. Vestía una camisa de botones blanca debajo de un chaleco negro con detalles dorados, una falda azul marino, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros

-Vamos Rain, no seas aburrida-dijo el muchacho conocido como David en tono de suplica

-David no pidas lo imposible-dijo Aarón en tono burlón

-Cierra la boca King-dijo Rain fastidiada

-Como digas enana-

-No me llames enana !-dijo la ena…. Digo Rain. Aarón que aun tenia activa su visión especial vio impresionado que los recién llegados tenían mancha roja. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Evelyn

-Aarón, acaso ellos?-pregunto en un susurro recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro

-De que hablan? Y quien eres tú?-pregunto Rain refiriéndose a Evelyn

-Veras Rain la chica a mi izquierda se llama Evelyn Kuo y es la hija de la sub-directora del Internado Académico del Profesor Cole Kessler –explico Aarón-ella está aquí para becar a algunos de los chicos entre los cuales están Jasón, Shawna y yo-

-Y?-

-Yyyyyyy les gustaría la beca?-pregunto Evelyn en tono de súplica a los recién llegados

-Y cuáles son los beneficios de esta beca-pregunto Rain

Una explicación más tarde

-Y esos serían los beneficios de esta beca, y les interesa?-pregunto la azabache

-Pues a mí me interesa, qué opinas David?-pregunto la pelinegra al rubio junto a ella

-Si tú vas yo voy-dijo David alegre

-Bien, vayan a hacer sus maletas que nos iremos en un par de horas-dijo Evelyn

-Hum, vamos David-ordeno la pelinegra y se fue seguida de su amigo

-Adiós chicos-se despidió el rubio

El resto de adolescentes se fue a hacer sus respectivas maletas

Con Aarón y Jasón (que compartían habitación) el primero estaba atento viendo si había más conductores pero sin suerte

-Amigo no puedo creer que iremos a un internado, es genial no crees?-pregunto Jasón emocionado

-Si aunque extrañare este lugar-dijo melancólico el moreno

-Sí, yo también, pero oye podremos venir de visita al menos-

-Sí, peor es nada-

Mientras con Shawna y Evelyn. La última se ofreció a ayudar a la peli morada a empacar

-Gracias por ayudarme a empacar Evelyn-decía Shawna mientras doblaba algo de ropa para guardar en las maletas

-No hay problema, me gusta ayudar a mis amigos-dijo la azabache también doblando ropa

-Somos amigas?-pregunto impresionada la peli morada

-Claro-

-Aun después de lo que Aarón y tú… ya sabes-

Evelyn se sonrojo por el comentario

-No hay problema, pero no debes sacar conclusiones sin pruebas-dijo un poco seria la azabache

-Anotado-

Un rato después luego de despedirse los 4 jóvenes ya se encontraban a las afueras del edificio

-Cuídense mucho-decía Keysha

-Si mama-dijo Shawna y Jasón la apoya

-Obedezcan a sus profesores-

-Siempre-dijo Rain con tono de superioridad y David asiente

-Y no se metan en problemas-

-No te preocupes Keysha, yo estoy aquí para cuidarlos-dijo Aarón orgulloso

-Precisamente por eso lo digo-dijo Keysha reventando su burbuja

-Gracias por el voto de confianza-dijo desanimado el moreno

Luego de un abrazo de despedida el grupo subió al autobús y se encaminaron al internado

-Bien a este paso llegaremos a un par de horas-dijo Kuo-buen voy a serles sincera, la razón por la que están aquí es….-pero es interrumpida porque el autobús frena de golpe-Que ocurre Zeke?-pregunto aturdida por el golpe

-Creo que deberías verlo tú misma-dijo el rubio cuando Kuo se acercó a la ventana y se queda atónita al ver a muchos soldados del DUP armados con fusiles de asalto, escopetas y francotiradores bloqueando el camino con 3 APCs en los cuales 2 soldados que tenían pedazos de hormigón como si fuera una armadura y estaban armados con miniguns

-Entreguen al chico !-grito por un megáfono el que parecía estar a cargo

-Llama a Cole, esto es serio-le dijo Kuo a Zeke que acata la orden, la azabache toma la radio para hablar por el parlante del autobús

-Lo siento, pero creo que se equivoca de persona-

-No quiera burlarse de mi señorita Kuo-se escuchó una voz conocida para Aarón que se acercó al frente también

-Sombra !-exclamo sorprendido el moreno

-Ah señor King veo que si estas aquí-

-Aarón quédate aquí-ordeno Kuo mientras se sacaba el chaleco de su traje y bajaba del autobús

-Mama que haces?!-pregunto alarmada Evelyn

-Ganare tiempo para Cole-dijo mientras activaba sus poderes

-/QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!/-gritaron los que no sabían del secreto

-Luego les cuento-dijo Aarón preparándose para bajar

-Muy bien señor Sombra acabemos con esto-dijo la azabache poniéndose en posición de combate

-Mátenla-dijo el de negro de forma siniestra

Los soldados no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a disparar con todo su arsenal. Kuo en cambio creo su Escudo de Hielo repeliendo los ataques. Un grupo de soldados que estaba armado con armas contundentes se acercaron a atacar a la mujer que se defendía bastante bien bloqueando y contraatacando con disparos de hielo. Kuo estaba centrada en los ataques que recibía de los que estaban cerca que no noto que uno se acercaba por su espalda y la derribo en el proceso

-MUEREEE !-grito el soldado pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más es detenía por una descarga de rayos verde

-Necesitas una mano?-pregunto Aarón apareciendo de repente ofreciendo su mano para levantar a la mayor

-No me vendría mal-dijo aceptando la ayuda

-Muy bien, andando-Aarón genero sus rayos verdes

-Estoy justo atrás de ti-Kuo creo un par de estacas de hielo

Ambos conductores se lanzaron al combate dejando atónitos Shawna y Jasón

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-grito Shawna a Evelyn

-Puedo explicarlo-

-DESDE CUANDO AARÓN PUEDE HACER ESO?!-grito ahora Jasón

-Desde anoche-contesto Zeke

El par siguió gritándole a Zeke y Evelyn. Por su lado Rain y David se encontraban serios

-Rain?-llamo el rubio a su amiga

-Aun no-contesto esta

Mientras tanto Aarón y Kuo seguían luchando con los soldados. Aarón golpeaba y pateaba a los soldado con sus manos y pies cubiertos de electricidad dejándolos aturdido en el suelo. Kuo lanzaba hielo a sus pies dejándolos pegados para luego rematarlos con sus estacas. Los APCs dispararon misiles a los dos conductores. Kuo alcanzo a crear su escudo pero Aarón recibió el disparo de lleno

-AARÓN !-gritaron todos alarmados

-Vaya eso estuvo cerca-dijo el moreno que se cubrió con un escudo como el de Kuo pero de electricidad verde

- _copio mi escudo?_ -pensó impresionada la azabache

-Esos son un problema, hay que deshacerse de ellos-dijo Aarón-Alguna sugerencia?-pregunto

-De hecho si-dijo Kuo creando una corriente de hielo hacia los APCs dejándolos congelados-destrúyelos !-

-A la orden-Aarón lanzo un par de Granadas Eléctricas a los Vehículos destruyéndolos-genial-dijo impresionado el peli negro

-Pagaran por eso!-grito Sombra desenvainando una espada que traía en su espada

-Lo siento, estoy corto de efectivo-se burló Aarón

-Es tu fin mocoso!-sombra se hizo invisible y se acercó a Aarón a gran velocidad tomándolo por el cuello-Muere!-

-Suéltame-Aarón estaba forcejando

-/Déjalo ir/-dijeron Evelyn, Jasón y Shawna bajando del autobús

-Rain?-dijo David

-Hazlo-el rubio sonrió. Sombra estaba a punto de acabar con Aarón pero algo paso a gran velocidad golpeando a Sombra y rescatando a Aarón

-Qué demonios? David?-dijo el moreno impresionado

-Jeje perdón por no decírtelo, soy como Flash-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-QUEEEEEE? PUEDES CONTROLARLO?!-Aarón no daba crédito a lo que oía

-Sip-fue lo único que contesto el rubio

-MATENLOS A TODOS!-dijo Sombra más que furioso. Uno de los soldados que tenía un lanza cohetes disparo al grupo

-Maldición-Evelyn y Kuo crearon un escudo para bloquear el misil que nunca llego

-Pero qué?-

-De nada King-dijo Rain que sujetaba el misil con una mano

-NO INVENTES-grito Aarón

-Creo que esto es suyo-dijo Rain devolviendo el misil al soldado que lo lanzo mandándolo por los aires

-IMPOSIBLE !-Grito Sombra

 **(N/A: YA DEJEN DE GRITAR)**

-Muy bien Sombra es hora del round 2-dijo Aarón poniéndose en posición de combate igual que las azabaches Rain y David-Jasón, Shawna quédense atrás-

-Pero, queremos ayudar-dijo Jasón

-Y con que poderes?-pregunto molesta Rain, los 2 bajaron la mirada-eso pensé-

-Rain no seas mala-le regaño David

-Pero David es la verdad, no tiene poderes, que se supone que hagan?-Aarón se enojó por los comentarios a sus amigos

-Te equivocas-dijo el moreno

-Disculpa?-

-TE EQUIVOCAS! Jasón y Shawna son como nosotros, ellos tienen poderes, pero están dormidos-dijo Aarón enojado

-Pues no son muy útiles dormidos, no crees?-le refuto la chaparra

- _Es mi oportunidad_ -pensó Sombra y se lanzó al ataque-MUERE-grito a un metro de apuñalar a Aarón con su espada

-DEJALO EN PAZ!-grito Shawna. Pero algo en su interior se encendió y de su boca salió una onda sónica de color morado

-Qué?-Sombra no espero el ataque y lo recibió de lleno-Como hiciste eso?-pregunto aturdido

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Shawna

-Tu poder, puedes controlar el sonido-dijo Evelyn impresionada

-Ya decía yo que Shawna era muy gritona-dijo burlón Aarón causando risas en Jasón y David. Eh inmediatamente reciben un golpe de Evelyn Shawna y Rain respectivamente

-/Auch/-dijeron los 3 a la vez

-No importa cuántos Conductores sean, los destruiré a todos-dijo Sombra tomando su espada-ataquen!-ordeno a los soldados con miniguns que no tardaron en disparar contra el grupo.

-NOOOOO!-grito Jasón y al igual que paso con Shawna algo se encendió en él.

-Imposible!-exclamo Sombra sorprendido

Lo que ocurrió fue que una pared salió del suelo bloqueando los disparos

-Yo hice eso?-pregunto Jasón

-Bienvenido al club de los fenómenos-bromeo Aarón pero es nuevamente golpeado por todas las féminas del grupo-Porque me han golpeado tanto en este capítulo?-

 **(N/A: Por idiota)**

-No importa cuántos sean el resultado será el mismo-Sombra estaba convencido de la victoria

-A ver si puedes reafirmar con acciones esas palabras-Aarón cargo electricidad en sus manos-Adelante!-y con ese grito de guerra empezó la batalla

Kuo y su hija atacaban en conjunto a los soldados creando columnas de hielo para dejarlos atrapados y luego rematarlos con golpes recubiertos de hielo

-Qué ocurre? Se quedaron fríos?-pregunto Evelyn burlona. Su madre se quedó viéndola con cara de ¨enserio¨-debo dejar de juntarme con Aarón-

En el caso de Rain y David el par se las arreglo bastante bien para incapacitar a los soldados siendo David que los aturdía con su velocidad y Rain que los dejaba inconscientes con su fuerza

-Y quédate abajo-le dijo David a un soldado que estaba en el suelo

-Deja de bromear David-le regaño Rain

-Perdón-

Mientras con Aarón, Jasón y Shawna. Aarón hacia casi todo el trabajo puesto que los otros 2 no sabían usar sus poderes

-No se queden hay parados, ayúdenme!-se quejó el moreno

-/Lo haríamos si pudiéramos/-se defendió el par-Ni siquiera sabemos cómo atacar-le reclamo Jasón

-Ok, les explicare lo que me explicaron a mí-luego de la explicación-entendieron?-

-Creo que si-dijo Jasón-entonces imagino una pelota-una masas de rocas se acumuló en la mano del castaño-y para disparar imagino que la suelto-dijo y un proyectil de rocas salió disparada a un soldado del DUP-genial-

-Muy bien mi turno-Shawna hizo exactamente lo mismo y disparo una onda sónica morada-Soy increíble-

-Te apuesto a que puedo derrotar a más que tu-le dijo Jasón a Aarón con tono retador

-Trato hecho-dijo el moreno aceptando el reto

-Primero tendrán que superarme a mí-dijo Shawna auto invitándose a la competencia

Y ahora si el trio de amigos empezó a atacar con rayos rocas y sonido a los soldados dejándolos fuera de combate e cuestión de segundos

-/Somos los mejores!/-dijeron los 3

-Muy bien hecho todos-felicito Kuo

-Oigan, donde esta Sombra?-pregunto Aarón

-El sujeto de negro? Se escapó hace rato-dijo David de lo más tranquilo. Se escuchó el ruido de un grillo hasta que

-IDIOTA!-grito Rain golpeando muy pero muy fuerte al rubio en la cabeza-PORQUE NO LO DETUBISTE?!

-No lo sé-fue lo único que contesto el rubio

-Voy a golpearte muy fuerte-

-Rain tranquila, que tú tampoco lo notaste hasta ahora-le dijo Aarón protegiendo al rubio

-Awwww, de acuerdo-acepto de mala gana la pelinegra

Entonces un soldado del DUP que estaba inconsciente se levantó y con cuchillo en mano se acercó corriendo

-MUERAN!-grito el soldado pero algo o más bien alguien cubierto por electricidad le cayó encima dejándolo K.O

-Cole al rescate-dijo el castaño

-Los siento amigo, pero llegas un poco tarde-dijo Zeke bajando del autobús

-Pudiste ayudarnos, sabes?-dijo Aarón molesto

-Lo sé, pero olvide mi arma-

-DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO-grito el moreno cómicamente y todos empiezan a reír

En una zona desierta en los Hampton Sombra entro a una casa en deplorable estado. Al entrar se dirigió a una especie de oficina a oscuras donde había un escritorio con una la persona detrás de él se encontraba de espaldas

-Llegas tarde-dijo una mujer como de 35 años de piel oscura con marcas tribales, ojos azules y cabello negro peinado en rastas hacia atrás con algunos mechones rojos **(N/A: Digo yo que es cabello)** su atuendo no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Consistía en un chaleco negro que le cubría el cuello y dejaba al descubierto el ombligo sin llevar nada debajo, mangas rasgadas rojas hasta la muñeca donde tenía muñequeras de piel y un brazalete de plata en la izquierda al igual unas Nekote **(N/A: Eran armas de metal o bambú con forma de las pezuñas del gato usadas fundamentalmente por mujeres y que se colocaba en la punta de los dedos de la mano.** **La usaban las mujeres y era letal. Era un arma ideal porque era ligera y fácil de esconder.)** Unos pantalones de cuero marrón ajustados con líneas negras en el frente de las piernas, unas botas de combate negras y rojas y unos collares rojos con anillos dorados.

-Cierra la boca Nix-le dijo Sombra molesto

-Sombra-dijo el Hombre detrás del escritorio con una voz profunda y aterradora

-Mi señor-dijo el de negro arrodillándose

-Fallaste en tu misión-dijo el hombre misterioso

-Le imploro me perdone lo que ocurrió fue….-pero es interrumpido porque siente que es asfixiado y empieza levitar en el aire

-No quiero oír tus excusas!-sentencio el hombre que se dio la vuelta con la mano extendida en una posición de como si estuviera estrangulando a alguien. No se le distinguía por lo oscuro de la habitación.

-Pero…. Señor…. El hombre eléctrico… está…. vivo-dijo Sombra con dificultades para hablar. El desconocido lo suelta

-Enserio?-pregunto Nix con entusiasmo

-Cole McGrath está vivo?-

-Así es mi Señor y esta aliado con el muchacho-explico Sombra reincorporándose

-Habrá que tomar medidas-dijo el hombre misterioso

-Que hará mi Señor?-

-Llamar a una vieja amiga-dijo mostrando una imagen de la estatua de Augustine Brook en Curdun Cay-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se rio como un maniaco

 **Final del capitulo**

 **Y les gusto? Lo continuo?**

 **Les gusto? Lo continuo? Contesten en reviews. Un par de aclaraciones sobre la edad de los personajes de los juegos: investigue un poco y resulta que puse muy viejo a Cole y muy joven a Delsin y compañía así que las edades son las siguientes:**

 **Personajes de InFAmou (Cole, Zeke, Kuo y Nix) 35**

 **Personajes de Second Son**

 **Delsin y Fetch: 28**

 **Eugene: 25**

 **Eso sería todo así que sin más que decir. ME DESPIDO MORTALES**

 **Aarón: enserio? También en la despedida?**

 **Yo: Déjame en paz**

 **Aarón: Idiota**

 **Cole: BYE**


	4. Primeros Dias

**SALUDOS MORTA…..**

 **Aarón: y dale**

 **Yo: Coño déjame saludar en paz**

 **Aarón: Nunca!**

 **Yo. I hate you. Como sea aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fic que veo gusta un montón. Gracias por su apoyo. La razón por la que no actualiza antes es porque tenía 3 ideas y no sabía cuál colocar. Al final eh optado por poner las 3. Ahora sin más que aclarar a los reviews**

 **Dayener: Me alegro que te guste. Aquí esta**

 **TheDevilZero/Azrael: Que bueno que les guste. Créanme a Aarón le faltan muchos golpes. Para lo que tengo planeado con ese Oc falta mucho así que te aguantas**

 **Ahora sí, al capítulo Let´s Go**

* * *

Se ve un televisor de pantalla plana y enfren

te de este un sillón con alguien sentado en el. Este alguien resulto ser Aarón

-Uh, hola gente-saludando a la cámara-Si, acabo de romper la cuarta pared, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, recapitulemos lo que paso en el cap anterior-encendiendo el televisor-Fui de vuelta al orfanato a buscar nuevos reclutas que resultaron se mis amigos de casi toda la vida: Jasón, Shawna y David y una enana con complejo de Tsundere-se muestra la escena en la que Aarón y compañía se van del orfanato-En el camino de regreso a la Academia el DUP nos embosco-se muestra dicha escena-Bueno Kuo quiso hacerse la heroína pero no resulto bien-se ve la escena en la que un soldado casi acaba con Kuo-Entonces yo como buen prota que soy salte a la acción y acabe con todos-se ve una escena en la que Aarón estaba sobre un montón de soldados del DUP. Sombra por un lado todo desmembrado. Un montón de chicas con carteles que decían cosas como ´´Aarón eres el mejor´´ o ´´Cásate conmigo´´ y ´´Dame un hijo´´-Si soy increíble-dijo el moreno con arrogancia. Entonces le dan un zape-Auch, quien fue el gracioso?-pregunto

Entonces aparece un ser ´´Humanoide´´ que tenía un cuerpo parecido al vacío del espacio con brazos mecánicos color negro con detalles azules de los cuales brotaba electricidad. Patas de hombre lobo de pelaje negro grisáceo con lo que parecía eran pedazos de roca marrón en las rodillas, muslos, tobillos y garras. Alas cabeza y cola de dragón color rojo oscuro y ojos verdes. Y grilletes con cadenas rotas semitransparentes de color verde en su cuello, muñecas y tobillos. Tenía una expresión de enojo

- **Se puede saber porque deformas la realidad de MI fic** -así es señoras y señores este ser que parece una aberración de la ciencia ficción es mi encarnación en el maravilloso mundo de fanfiction- **Y bien?** -

-Bueno vera jefe, es que-no sabía que decir

- **Luego te asesino, ahora** -mirando a la cámara- **Me disculpo por el comportamiento del pedazo de anormal de mi personaje** , **espero disfruten el capítulo, y en cuanto a ti** -al voltear no está- **AARÓNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: primeros días**

Después del ataque del DUP contra Aarón y sus amigos el moreno tenía que hacer un par de preguntas hacia cierto par de personas que estaban con el

-David, Rain?-les llamo el moreno

-Que ocurre Aarón?-pregunto el rubio

-Qué quieres King?-pregunto de mala gana la pelinegra

-Desde cuando saben controlar sus poderes?-pregunto sin rodeos el moreno llamando la atención de todo el mundo. El par se miró entre si y luego voltearon a ver al moreno

-Desde los 10 años-contesto David

-Desde los 9-contesto Rain

-Y porque no nos lo dijeron?-pregunto Jasón

-Porque no preguntaron-contesto de manera infantil David

-Eso y que le hice prometer que no lo hiciera-

-Pues eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Aarón llamando la atención de todos-Porque, de que otra forma ustedes 2 serían amigos si son como agua y aceite-dijo el moreno y a cambio recibió un FUERTE golpe de Rain

-ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!-grito la chaparrita enojada

-Auch, alguien anoto la matricula del camión que me atropello-dijo el moreno y todos empezaron a reír de la desgracia de este

* * *

 _Salto de tiempo. Narración PDV Aarón_

 _-Han pasado 2 semanas desde la emboscada del DUP-decía el moreno caminando por los pasillos de la academia que a simple vista parecía la típica escuela con sus casilleros azules y todo-Luego de llegar mis amigos…. Y Rain se impresionaron del tamaño del lugar-decía dirigiéndose a un lugar en concreto-Luego de que Kuo explicara todo lo de los conductores Jasón Shawna y David se preocuparon por lo de la beca, pero Kuo los tranquilizo diciendo que la parte de que darían dinero al orfanato era verdad-decía el moreno en frente de una puerta -Luego de eso nos ´´inscribimos´´ Kuo nos dijo que si bien era una escuela para aprender a usar poderes también veríamos materias regulares de una academia común. Yo Jasón y David nos quejamos por supuesto. Pero luego de un par de sermones y golpes contra mi persona acabamos aceptando. Nos asignaron habitaciones, desgraciadamente ninguno de nosotros quedamos juntos-decía entrando por la puerta dejando ver que era una habitación con una litera y una cama individua con paredes blancas y techo verde. Una televisor pantalla plana con videojuegos en frente de unos pufs. Computadora. Había algunos posters y balones de futbol por un lado. Por otro había todo tipo de cacharros raros y por el otro estaban las cosas del moreno-Lo bueno, es que en mi caso me lleve muy bien con mis compañeros-decía viendo a dos chicos sentados en los pufs jugando mortal kombat_

 _Uno de ellos era de piel bronceada un poco oscuro. Pelirrojo con un con ojos de una tonalidad verdosa. Llevaba puesta una playera roja con un dibujo de un fénix amarillo en ella. Encima traía una chaqueta de cuero negra que atrás ponía la palabra ´´inferno´´ en color rojo. Traía pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos rojos. El pelirrojo se quejaba porque el chico a su lado iba ganando_

 _-Ese es Scott Truman, tiene poderes de fuego, es un poco enojón y le gusta alardear pero es buena gente-_

 _-No puede ser, como es que eres tan bueno-decía Scott quejándose porque perdió contra el otro chico_

 _El chico en cuestión tenía una apariencia que recordaba a la de Eugene siendo de piel clara rubio de ojos azules_ _ **(N/A: aquí donde vivo se les dice catires)**_ _con una camiseta blanca con una J amarilla en el centro. Encima una sudadera amarilla con mangas y capucha negra. Llevaba pantalones blancos y unos tenis amarillos. Y unas gafas cuadradas color negro_

 _-Ese es Jonathan MacClane, John para los cuates y Johnny para las señoritas, tiene poderes eléctricos, es un cerebrito, le encantan los videojuegos y si se parece un montón a Eugene así que yo le digo mini Eugene-decía el moreno_

 _-Años de práctica Scott, años de práctica-declaro acomodando sus gafas el rubio_

 _Fin de narración PDV normal_

-Hola Cabeza de Antorcha, hola mini Eugene-saludo el moreno a sus compañeros

-Hola Aarón-saludo Scott

-Podrías por favor dejar de llamarme así-pidió un poco serio el rubio

-No es mi culpa que parezcas un mínimi de Eugene-declaro el moreno

-Me sorprende la familiaridad con la que te refieres al señor Sims-dijo John

-A ver el ´´señor Sims´´ debe tener como cuánto 25? No puedo referirme a él como una figura de autoridad-explico el moreno

-Buen punto-

-Oye Aarón, quieres jugar?-pregunto Scott

-Claro-dijo el moreno y se acercó-Matanga-dijo quitándole el controlador al pelirrojo y empujándolo del puft

-Hey, era contra mí-se quejó el pelirrojo

-Lo siento viejo, pero John es mejor así que será para la próxima-

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos enojado y se fue a hacer quien sabe que cosas en la computadora **(N/A: no piensen mal)** Aarón y John se pusieron a jugar. Jugaron un par de partidas en la que o ganaba uno o ganaba el otro. Estuvieron así un par de horas hasta que Scott grita

-MALDICION!-grito el pelirrojo

-Esa boca-dijo Aarón

-Que ocurre Scott-pregunto John

-Que llegaremos tarde a la clase del profesor Sims!-grito el pelirrojo y los 3 salieron corriendo del lugar por los pasillos de la academia

-No llegaremos a tiempo!-dijo John aun corriendo. Aarón nota que por el mismo pasillo más adelante estaba David

-Si lo haremos-el moreno corrió más rápido-David!-le llamo

-Hola Aarón, que ocurre?-pregunto el rubio extrañado

-Necesitamos un aventón a la clase de simulación, nos ayudas?-pregunto el moreno. David lo pensó unos momentos y sonrió

-Mantengan sus manos y pies dentro del vehículo todo el tiempo-dijo David mientras tenía sujetados a Aarón Scott y John a modo de cadena humana

-Solo apresurateeeeee…..-decía Scott pero el rubio ya había empezado a correr con su velocidad y en menos de 2 minutos ya habían llegado a la puerta del salón-La próxima vez avisa-dijo Scott que tenía la cara verde. Luego fue a vomitar

-Al menos llegamos a tiempo-dijo John

-Gracias amigo-agradeció Aarón al rubio

-No hay de que, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a mi propia clase-dijo el rubio y salió corriendo de nuevo

-Qué suerte que sea tu amigo-dijo el rubio de lentes

-Si ahora entremos antes de meternos en problemas-contesto el moreno y los 3 entraron al lugar que era bastante simple. Era una habitación bastante grande cuyas paredes piso y techo tenía un diseño a cuadros color gis. En una de las paredes había una ventana que daba a una habitación donde se controlaba todo

-Hey Aarón por aquí-llamo Jasón a su amigo. El castaño había cambiado su look. Llevaba una camiseta negra. Una chaqueta marrón. Pantalones cargo verdes y botas de combate negras.

-Hola Jasón-saludo el moreno a su amigo

-Por poco y no llegas, que paso? Te quedaste dormido?-pregunto burlón el castaño

-Videojuegos-fue lo único que contesto el moreno-Pero no importa, Eugene no ha llegado-se quejó el moreno al mismo tiempo que el nombrado se materializo a sus espaldas-Y si me lo preguntas es un poco irresponsable, siempre llega tarde, es mal profesor y nunca hace las cosas bien-seguía hablando el moreno sin darse cuenta que el rubio estaba atrás de él. Pero sus amigos si lo notaron y retrocedieron un par de pasos-Que ocurre?-pregunto. Sus amigos apuntaron a sus espaldas. Aarón siente una presencia a sus espaldas-Esta atrás de mi cierto?-pregunto y sus amigos asienten. Aarón voltea lentamente solo para encontrarse con la mirada enojada de Eugene-Hola Eugene, no te había visto-dijo nervioso el moreno

-Señor Sims para ti-dijo entre serio y enojado el rubio y se fue

-Ya la regaste-comento divertido Scott

-Cállate!-dijo enojado el moreno

Eugene se puso en frente de todos los estudiantes y tras aclararse la garganta comenzó a hablar

-Bueno alumnos, la clase de hoy será un entrenamiento de combate 1 contra 1 en diferentes escenarios-decía el conductor de video usando sus poderes para cambiar el escenario al de una ciudad-Los combatientes serán elegidos de manera aleatoria-dijo haciendo que aparezca una pantalla con 2 cuadros en blanco-Los primeros en combatir serán estos-dijo haciendo que los cuadros giren deteniéndose uno en la cara de Scott-Scott Truman-dijo el conductor de video

-Bien-dijo John

-Acabalo-dijo Jasón

-Dale con todo-dijo Aarón

-Contra-

La pantalla se detuvo en la imagen de un tipo de alrededor de 20 años de pelo verde. De apariencia asiática. Era de complexión delgada pero con algo de musculo. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas color negro. Encima un chaleco color blanco y verde brillante. Traía vaqueros azules y zapatos deportivos. Lucia totalmente despreocupado **(N/A: Oc donado por TheDevilZero)**

-Kuaiai Liang-dijo Eugene rebelando el nombre del muchacho

-Contra el chino?-pregunto Scott

-Creo que es coreano-comento John

-A quién le importa? Su poder es controlar plantas, Scott tiene ventaja-comento Aarón confiando en su amigo

-Bueno que los contendientes pasen al centro-los 2 chicos se pusieron en el centro de la ciudad. Mientras que Eugene y el resto se iban a la sala de control-A la de 3 comiencen, 1-comenzo a contar el rubio a la vez que Scott sacaba de quien sabe dónde una cadena que acababa en un gancho

-2-Kuaiai creo con sus poderes una espada de pasto **(N/A: sin comentarios)**

-3-los 2 conductores se lanzaron al combate cercano chocando sus armas. Aunque no lo parezca la espada del peliverde es más resistente de lo que parece

-Toma esto-dijo Scott atacando con su cadena que se cubrió de fuego. Comenzó a usarla como latico tratando de darle a Kuaiai pero este era muy escurridizo

-Terminaste ´´flamitas´´-comento un tanto burlón el peliverde para luego ser el que tome la iniciativa atacando dando veloces estocadas con su arma haciéndole bastante daño al pelirrojo

-Muy bien ya me enoje-dijo el pelirroja atándose la cadena al cuerpo **(N/A: como Ghost Rider)** y encendiendo en fuego sus manos-TRAGA FUEGO ´´LECHUGA´´!-grito el pelirrojo arrojándole bolas de fuego al peliverde que apenas podía esquivarlos

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor-se burló el peliverde

-Seguro?-pregunto Scott cruzado de brazos. El peliverde ladeo la cabeza confundido hasta que le llega un aroma a humo. Al voltear se quedó de piedra al ver que los arboles cercanos dejándolos quemándose-Ahora tengo para reabastecerme-dijo el pelirrojo burlándose

- _Maldición, tendré que usar mi carta del triunfo_ -pensó el peliverde apretando su espada con fuerza-Toma esto, **Spike Crash!** -dijo enterrando su espada en el suelo haciendo que crezcan espinas de forma violenta en todos lados de la ciudad

-Mierda-dijo el pelirrojo para usar fuego para salir disparado hacia arriba- _Eso estuvo cerca_ -pensó estando en el aire-Mi turno, **Solar Bomb!** -dijo creando una GIGANTEMENTE ENORMICA COLOSAL bola de fuego sobre su cabeza la cual recolectaba todo el fuego generado anteriormente. Scott la lanzo haciendo que caiga lentamente hacia el peliverde que no pudo hacer nada para detenerla por falta de energía

-Shit!-dijo Kuaiai para luego recibir el impacto de lleno causando un GRAN explosión. Scott bajo al suelo jadeando del cansancio y se acercó al peliverde

-Oye chino, estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

-Soy Japonés-aclaro para levantarse adolorido-Buen movimiento-

-Gracias-

* * *

-Fin del combate, Scott Truman gana-dijo Eugene desde la cabina. Y así siguieron los combates. Hasta que fuel turno de John y Jasón dando como vencedor al rubio. Ya era hora del ultimo combate-El combate final será entre Lance Storm y Aarón King-dijo el conductor de video

-Contra el princesito? Fácil-dijo Aarón confiado

-Púdrete King-dijo un chico de tez clara y cabello blanco y ojos azules. Llevaba una camisa blanca con cuello y las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. Debajo usa una camiseta negra con rayas blancas formando un tornado. Llevaba unos jeans azules y zapatos naranjas con detalles blancos.

-Oye, ese no es lenguaje de princesas-decía Aarón burlándose del albino

-JODETE!-le grito Lance sacándole

-La boquita princesa-se burlaba todavía el moreno

Ambos conductores se pusieron un frente al otro. El escenario no cambio mucho. Solo aparecieron unas especies de molinos y unas bobinas tesla

-Es todo?-pregunto Aarón. Eugene ignorándolo comenzó la cuenta regresiva- _Estoy jodido_ -pensó el moreno antes de escuchar el ´´Comiencen ´´ de parte del conductor de video. Hay pudo ver como su rival desenfundo una espada parecida a un florete de esgrima pero con la hoja gruesa y afilada-Hey no se vale, yo no tengo arma-se quejó el moreno siendo ignorado

-Pues mal por ti-se burló Lance y en un segundo desapareció

-Qué?-se preguntó Aarón y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía un corte en la mejilla derecha-Auch-dijo tocándose el área afectada que empezó a gotear sangre

-Que pasa King? Te duele?-pregunto Lance apareciendo de repente en frente del moreno que le lanzo un rayo. Pero el albino desapareció nuevamente-Acaso soy muy rápido-se escuchó la voz de Lance antes de que Aarón recibiera un corte en el brazo

-Cómo diablos haces eso?!-pregunto Aarón ya harto

-Muy simple, pero te lo explicare porque eres un ignorante-decía burlándose el albino-Mi poder es controlar el viento-dijo Lance para luego darle un nuevo corte al moreno-Mi habilidad de desplazamiento me permite moverme a tal velocidad que parezco invisible-explico dando un nuevo corte a la pierna de Aarón ocasionando que caiga-Y mientras haya viento no podrás tocarme-dijo para ir a dar una estocada directa contra Aarón pero este lo espero y en último segundo acumulando electricidad en sus pies se apartó-Bien jugado-

- _Qué hago?_ -pensó Aarón- _Podría congelar el piso y hacerlo caer_ -pensaba la posibilidad pero luego recordó algo

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _-Que no puedo qué?-pregunto Aarón a Kessler que se encontraba viendo por una ventana el patio de la academia_

 _-Que no puedes demostrar que eres una esponja-dijo calmado el mayor_

 _-Porque?-_

 _-Porque si el resto e estudiantes lo supieran evitarían el contacto contigo-explico_

 _-Y?-pregunto el moreno restándole importancia al asunto_

 _-Y si bien esta no es una academia común sigue siendo una academia, tienes que hacer amigos y si no se te acercan como lo harás?-_

 _-Ya tengo amigos, para que quiero más-dijo aburrido el menor. Kessler comenzaba a impacientarse así que decidió jugar su carta del triunfo_

 _-Si no se te acercan no tendrás nuevos poderes-dijo con una sonrisa burlona el mayor. Aquello hizo que Aarón se sobresaltara_

 _-Debe estar bromeando-Kessler negó con la cabeza-Shit, de acuerdo solo poderes eléctricos-dijo y se fue_

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-Shit-dijo el moreno recibiendo un nuevo corte-Bien a improvisar-dijo y esquivo un corte justo a tiempo. El moreno miro a todos lados y se quedó viendo los molinos. Hay literalmente se le prendió el foco-Bingo-dijo y creo un misil eléctrico

-Eso no funcionara-dijo Lance desapareciendo listo para un nuevo ataque. Apenas desapareció Aarón lanzo el misil a uno de los molinos destruyéndolo. En ese preciso instante Lance reapareció-Que has hecho?!-pregunto furioso el albino

-Yo, nada de nada-dijo restándole importancia el moreno a la vez que generaba otro misil y le daba a otro molino

-Detente!-

-Oblígame-le reto destruyendo un tercer molino. El albino furioso desapareció y cuando estaba por darle el moreno creo su escudo frenando el golpe

-Cómo?-pregunto el albino sorprendido. Aarón le apunto a los molinos. Tanto el albino como los demás estudiantes se sorprendieron

-Es brillante!-exclamo John

-De que hablas viejo-pregunto Scott

-De hecho es bastante simple-dijo Kuaiai uniéndose a la conversación

-Me lo explicas?-pregunto Jasón

-Verán, Aarón se dio cuenta que Lance usa el viento para desplazarse-explico el rubio

-Así que si destruye los molinos-continuo el peliverde

-Lance no puede desplazarse-dijo el castaño

-En otras palabras, Lance está perdido-dijo el pelirrojo-Vamos Aarón!-

En se momento los ojos del moreno brillaron levemente y generando una explosión de energía aparto al albino. Al terminar todos pudieron ver que en las manos del moreno había unas espadas de energía eléctrica

-Cool-dijo Aarón impresionado por su nuevo poder

-Eso no cambia nada, la victoria será mía- decía el albino desapareciendo nuevamente. Aarón en cambio acumulo electricidad en sus pies y salto a destruir los últimos molinos de un par de cortes-NOOOOOO!-

-Ahora si es justo-dijo el moreno poniéndose en guardia

- **SHARP CYCLONE!** -grito hecho una furia el albino lanzando un tornado que atrapo al moreno y empezó a darle múltiples cortes

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito con dolor el moreno

-Señor Sims deténgalo, lo matara-decía Jasón preocupado

-Solo observa-dijo el mayor. El castaño obedece y mira como el tornado se detuvo y mando a volar al moreno hacia las bobinas tesla

-Ríndete King, yo gano-dijo Lance saboreando la victoria. En ese momento algo paso. Las bobinas tesla comenzaron a mandar electricidad al moreno curando sus heridas y haciendo que este se levante con ojos brillantes y creando nuevamente sus Hojas de giga bateos

-LANCE!-grito con furia pura el moreno y con rayos en sus pies salió disparado a la velocidad del rayo **(N/A: estoy consciente de lo malo de la broma)** llego donde el albino y le propino una serie de cortes haciéndole mucho daño y lanzándolo lejos. El moreno se acercó a las bobinas de nuevo- **IONIC VORTEX** -dijo el moreno lanzando el vórtice con rayos verde contra el albino dejándolo K.O

-Aarón King gana-declaro Eugene- _avanza muy rápido_ -pensó

Desde otro lugar. La pelea fue vista por una figura claramente femenina

-Es bueno-dijo la mujer misteriosa

* * *

Luego en la cafetería. El moreno y sus amigos en compañía de Shawna, Evelyn, Rain y David estaban comiendo y hablando de la victoria de Aarón

-Enserio creaste 2 espadas de rayos?-pregunto Shawna impresionada

-Sip-fue lo único que contesto el moreno

-En verdad Lance es tan rápido?-pregunto ahora David

-Solo cuando hay viento-

-Entonces destruiste los molinos?-pregunto Rain y Aarón asiente-Una muy buena estrategia-alago la pelinegra. Aarón sonrió con orgullo-Para alguien como tú-dijo haciendo que el moreno se deprima y que los demás se rían

-Hola, podemos sentarnos?-pregunto Kuaiai

-Podemos?-pregunto curioso Aarón. Al girar un poco la cabeza se dio cuenta de una chica de tez clara, ojos verdes y pelo castaño, llevaba un suéter verde y unos vaqueros negros con sandalias marrones-Y ella es?-

-Mi hermana Jane Liang-presento Kuaiai a la chica

-Hola-saludo un poco tímida la chica

-Pues por mí no hay problema-dijo el moreno y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-Y de que hablaban?-pregunto kuaiai

-De la victoria de Aarón sobre Lance-dijo Scott

-Pues si fue bastante impresionante-dijo el peliverde

-Sí, casi tanto como la mía sobre ti ´´lechuga´´-dijo de forma retadora el pelirrojo

-Pero yo te di problemas ´´flamitas´´-dijo de igual forma el peliverde. Ambos conductores se ven seriamentey chispas brotaban de sus ojos. Ambos voltea y ven que era Aarón que lo hacía con los dedos **(N/A: Si esto fuera anime se verían las chispas saliendo de sus ojos pero como no lo es tenemos al idiota de Aarón)**

-Qué? Queda bien para la escena-dijo el moreno y todos niegan con la cabeza

-Enserio son hermanos? No se parecen mucho-pregunto Shawna viendo a ambos conductores

-Bueno, es que no somos hermanos de sangre-explico la castaña

-Ya veo-

-Podemos volver a hablar de cómo le patee el trasero a Lance?-todos voltearon a ver al moreno con expresiones serias-Ok, me callo-dijo y todos volvieron a comer

* * *

Al finalizar fueron al resto de clases que transcurrieron con normalidad. Ya era de noche y todos se dirigían a los dormitorios

-Buenas noches chicos-dijo Aarón separándose del grupo

-No dormirás aun?-pregunto John

-Voy a caminar un rato, me ayuda a pensar-dijo el moreno tranquilo

-Y tú piensas?-pregunto Rain con una sonrisa burlona

-Púdrete enana-dijo el moreno molesto y se fue

-Lo hace seguido?-pregunto Jasón

-Han, solo todas las noches-dijo Scott y todos se fueron a acostar

Con el moreno. Este se encontraba caminando por el campus hasta llegar al gimnasio donde estaba siendo esperado por Cole, Delsin y Eugene. Este último con una expresión seria. El moreno trago grueso al ver al rubio enojado

-Para que me llamaron?-pregunto el moreno

-Eugene me dijo que en el entrenamiento de hoy desbloqueaste 2 poderes, es cierto?-pregunto el castaño con los brazos cruzados

-Eh sip, por?-

-Porque eso significa que avanzas muy rápido-dijo Delsin

-Que puedo decir? Soy un dotado-dijo Aarón en tono arrogante

-Sí y ser ´´dotado´´ te puede traer problemas-dijo serio Eugene

-Porque?-pregunto confundido

-Porque esa clase de poderes gastan mucha energía, más de la que posees-explico Cole

-Eh?-el moreno lucia confundido

-Te lo explicamos antes y lo haremos de nuevo, tus poderes tienen un límite y para recargarlos necesitas absorber de una fuente previa-dijo Eugene

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo Aarón aburrido

-Y sabes que tus poderes te dan curación acelerada?-pregunto Delsin. El moreno asiente

-Y supongo que también sabes que si te quedas sin energía tu sanación no servirá de nada-dijo Cole con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria rara en él. Aarón presto total atención a lo que decían

-Quieren decir que-Aarón lucia asustado

-SI hubieras fallado el ataque y Lance hubiera contraatacado hubieras sufrido una herida de gravedad-dijo Kessler saliendo de la nada. Aarón bajo la mirada-Tienes que tener cuidado joven King sino puedes llegar a morir-

-Lo tendré-dijo el moreno serio

-Bueno, puedes retirarte-dijo el mayor y el moreno se fue a su habitación

-Enserio lo dejaras ir así nada más?-pregunto Cole

-No, le diré a Crane que le haga una ´´prueba´´-dijo Kessler tranquilo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación del moreno. Un megáfono se acercaba a Aarón muy poco a poco hasta que….

-DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Scott por el megáfono despertando de golpe cayendo de la cama de cara sobre un pastel

-QUE OCURRE?!-pregunto alterado

-/JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA/-se reían sus compañeros del moreno

-LOS VOY A MATAR!-grito el moreno persiguiendo a sus amigos por toda la habitación

-Tranquilo, solo era una broma-dijo Scott esquivando un rayo

-YO TE ENSEÑARE UNA BROMA!-grito el moreno lanzando una gran cantidad de granadas en el lugar

-/Uh oh/-dijeron los 3 a la vez cuando las granadas explotaron. Segundos después se ven a los 3 conductores cubiertos de polvo

-Lo siento-dijo Aarón

-Fue nuestra culpa-dijo John

* * *

Luego de limpiar y arreglarse el grupo fue a desayunar a la cafetería donde se reunieron con Jasón que era acompañado por 2 chicos

El primero era de tez clara y cabello gris oscuro **(N/A: si me estoy volviendo loco con los colores del cabello. Pero es que me gusta así)**. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color gris debajo de una chaqueta de aviador marrón. Unos pantalones azules y botas de combate negras. Tenía una expresión que no transmitía emoción alguna. Este era Logan O´Connor. no habla mucho y puede controlar el metal

El otro era de tez bronceada clara ojos cafes y cabello en puntas hacia atrás color rojo. Llevaba una camisa manga larga azul claro con unos parches grises en los codos debajo de un chaleco negro. Unos pantalones del mismo color y unos zapatos elegantes marrones. Tenía una expresión arrogante en su rostro que a más de uno sacaría desquicio. Este es Michael ´´Mike´´ Kingsley. Odiable como el no hay 2. Tiene poderes de Diamante

-Hola Jasón, Logan, Michael-saludo Aarón a los 3 aunque al último le dedico una mirada de enojo

-Hola bro-saludo Jasón y dicho esto el moreno y sus compañeros se sentaron a comer pero viendo de reojo al pelirrojo **(N/A: hey una rima)**

-Escuche que derrotaste a Lance Aarón, te felicito-dijo el de pelo gris

-Gracias Logan-agradeció el moreno

-De seguro hiciste trampa-dijo el pelirrojo en picos

-La victoria de Aarón fue legitima Michael, todos lo vimos-dijo John defendiendo a su amigo

-Hay si tu como no-dijo el pelirrojo ganando miradas enojadas de todos menos Logan

-Lo derrote a él y seguro que te derrotaría a ti también ´´´diamantito´´-dijo Aarón con una mirada retadora

-Ya quisieras ´´chispitas´´-dijo el pelirrojo con la misma mirada

En eso se acercan Shawna acompañada por Evelyn y los hermanos Liang y una chica de tez bronceada. Pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color ocultos por unos lentes de lectura de montura cuadrada color vino tinto. Iba vestida con una blusa roja que dejaba al descubierto. Una falda negra y roja en rayas verticales y unas botas negras

-/Hola Shawna, Evelyn/-saludaron Aarón y Jasón a sus amigas

-Hola lechuga-saludo Scott al peliverde que le dedico una mirada enojada

-Hola Jane-saludo John

-Hola Jessica-saludo Michael a la pelirroja

-/Hola a todos/-devolvieron el saludo los recién llegados todos a la vez

-Aarón escuche que derrotaste a Lancelot-dijo Jessica en un tono neutro

-Quien?-cuestiono el moreno confundido

-Se refiere a Lance Aarón-dijo Evelyn aclarando la duda

-El nombre del princesito es Lancelot?!-cuestiono exaltado

-No lo sabias?-pregunto Scott

-No, pero ahora puedo ampliar su apodo, que les parece. El princesito Sir Lancelot de las flatulencias-dijo el moreno moviendo los brazos como si se tratara de algo increíble. Los chicos no pudieron evitar reír. Logan lo hacía levemente. Mientras que las chicas negaban con la cabeza

-Hay flatulencias-dijo Scott secándose una lagrima por reír tanto

-Ustedes los hombres son tan desagradables-dijo Evelyn con asco. En eso se acercan los que faltaban: Rain y David

-Hola chicos-saludo el rubio

-Hola David-devolvió el saludo Aarón-Y Rain?-pregunto

-Está justo aquí-dijo el rubio señalando a la pelinegra que estaba a su derecha

-Perdón es que no te vi porque eres tan….-la pelinegra lo corta abruptamente

-Dilo y te arrepentirás-amenazo Rain. Aarón lejos de asustarse sonrió

-Pe…-la chica le dio su bandeja a su amigo-Que…-se trono los dedos y comenzó a acercarse-Ña-concluyo cuando la chica lanzo el golpe pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo halo a Michael que estaba junto a él haciendo que el recibiera el golpe y saliera volando a quien sabe dónde-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se reía como loco el moreno

-AARÓN!-grito la pelinegra y le dio su muy merecido golpe al moreno que cayo semi-inconsciente

* * *

Minutos después luego de que el moreno despertara y todos acabaran de comer empezaron las clases regulares. Comenzando con literatura, matemáticas, ciencias, etcétera. Ahora Aarón estaba en clase de psicología en la cual se podía ver a Evelyn, Rain, David, John, Logan, Jane y sorpresivamente a Lance que le dedico una mirada enojada al moreno nada más verlo

-Bueno clase, habrán sus libros en la página 125-dijo una mujer de no más de 30 años de piel clara, ojos verdes y pelirroja (Naranja). Tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía. Vestía con una sudadera gris sin la manga derecha. Pantalones negros ajustados y botas altas marrones. Tenía una mirada fría y a la vez calculadora. Como analizando todo a su alrededor. Esta mujer era Miranda Crane la profesora de Psicología

 **(N/A: Oc donado por Azrael- TheDevilZero)**

A Aarón no le agradaba la mujer porque él pensaba que estaba en su contra. Cada vez que cruzaban miradas el moreno sentía como si quisiera apuñalarlo y en las clase siempre hallaba una forma de hacerlo quedar como un ignorante usando métodos psicológicos La clase abrió sus libros en dicha página que hablaba sobre…

-Miedos psicológicos?-susurro Aarón-que tonto-dijo aun susurrando esperando no ser oído. Desafortunadamente **(N/A: si claro)** no fue así y la mujer se le acercó

-Tiene algo que compartir con la clase señor King?-dijo Miranda acercándose al moreno. La mujer transmitía una sensación fría e intimidante

-Dije que eso del miedo es tonto-dijo el moreno sin dejarse intimidar

-Le importaría explicar porque?-dijo la mujer

* * *

 **(N/A: a partir de aquí será una explicación un poco larga, así que si quieren sáltensela hasta la siguiente escena, sino los dejo para que lean)**

-Porque el miedo es una emoción que se caracteriza por: la percepción de un peligro, ya sea real, supuesto, presente, futuro e incluso pasado-explico el moreno para levantarse-Su máxima expresión conocida como el terror puede ser experimentada por cualquier especie animal incluido el ser humano-explico caminando al pizarrón y empezando a dibujar algo-El miedo también está estrechamente relacionado con la ansiedad del individuo que lo experimenta-acabo dejando en la pizarra un muy buen dibujo de una persona en una pequeña caja representando claramente la claustrofobia-Existen 2 tipos de miedo: el real, es decir, cuando su dimensión está en correspondencia con la dimensión de la amenaza y el neurótico: cuando la intensidad del ataque de miedo no tiene ninguna relación con el peligro-explico el moreno-

* * *

 **(Pueden** **continuar)**

-Puedo preguntar como sabe eso?-dijo Miranda con una ceja alzada

-Soy más listo de lo que parezco-dijo con arrogancia- _Eso y que lo leí en Wikipedia_ -pensó un tanto nervioso

-Bien, y dígame que piensa del miedo tras esta maravillosa explicación?-pregunto calmada la mujer pelirroja

-Que sigue siendo tonto-contesto cruzado de brazos

-Quiere decir que no le tiene miedo a nada?-pregunto curiosa la mujer

-Not-contesto el moreno tranquilo

-Le importa si lo compruebo?-

-Cómo?-

-Con un pequeño enfrentamiento-dijo de forma retadora la profesora dejando a toda la clase sorprendida por la propuesta

-Hecho-Aarón acepto el desafío sin dudarlo

* * *

Luego de terminada las clases Miranda, Aarón y el resto de la clase sumado a otras que se enteraron entra las cuales estaban los amigos del moreno estaban en la sala de simulación donde se celebraría el duelo. Miranda traía consigo un cinturón en el que había dardos y en su mano derecha un guante de apariencia extraña y en la espalda una cerbatana moderna color marrón oscuro. El moreno nuevamente estaba desarmado

- _Ahora que lo pienso, no sé cuál es su poder_ -se preocupó Aarón mientras que Miranda calibraba el arma- _si lo que Cole me dijo es verdad es muy buena estratega_ -pensó preocupado mientras la mujer cargaba un dardo- _si es el caso debería hacer el primer movimiento?_ -se preguntó. Miranda simplemente apunto con su arma al moreno y se preparó para disparar- _Al diablo_ -pensó y cargando electricidad en sus pies y manos comenzó a correr a gran velocidad para asestar un golpe certero

- _Perfecto_ -pensó la mujer pelirroja. Aarón estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y a tan solo un par de metros de conectar el primer golpe la mujer retira la cerbatana de sus labios y exhala un gas marrón de su boca hacia el moreno que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar

-Pero qué?-se preguntó Aarón confundido luego de inhalar el raro humo empezó a toser-cof, cof que es esto?-se preguntó un poco mareado

-Dígame señor King, le gusta mi gas del miedo?-pregunto con una sonrisa cínica la mujer. Aarón entonces entendió todo y trato de huir pero empezó a ver cosas raras como demonios, espectros y todo tipo de cosas hasta que logro salir

-Es todo?-pregunto aun un poco afectado por el gas

- _Fascinante, tendré que implementar el plan B_ -pensó Crane para ponerse la capucha de su gabardina y una máscara anti gas con una sonrisa de calabaza de Halloween en la boca. A los ojos de Aarón la imagen era un poco aterradora pero nada que no pudiera manejar. La mujer presiono un botón en su guante y de este salen unas especies de agujas raras de las cuales salió una gran nube del gas de tal magnitud que cubrió casi todo el lugar y de no ser porque los demás estaban cubiertos por el vidrio también les hubiera afectado. El moreno estaba tosiendo y no podía ver nada-Veamos señor King cuáles son sus más profundos temores-se escuchaba la voz de Crane por todo el lugar. El moreno no bajo la guardia en ningún momento

-No importa lo que mandes Crane, lo superare-dijo el moreno con confianza hasta que siente una presencia atrás de él. Al voltear se da cuenta de que había algo oculto entre el humo-Eh hola?-le hablo a la figura acercándose un poco dándose cuenta de que parecía una niña con un vestido antiguo-que rayos-se acercó un poco más y la ´´niña´´ se dio la vuelta revelando ser en realidad una muñeca de porcelana del tamaño de una niña de 10 años de ojos azules y pelo rubio

-Quiere jugar?-pregunto con una voz tétrica la muñeca

-Shit-dijo para alejarse un par de pasos pero sin dejar de ver la muñeca que lo seguía con la mirada-Maldita muñeca-dijo lanzándole un rayo haciéndola desaparecer-Esas cosas me ponen de los nervios-dijo volteándose. Pero nada más hacerlo ahí estaba la misma muñeca observándolo. El moreno enojado le lanza otro rayo destruyendo su cabeza pero sorprendentemente esta le vuelve a salir y poniendo una sonrisa de los más inquietante se movió a tal velocidad que Aarón no se dio cuenta hasta que lo golpeo en la cara-HIJA DE PUTA!-grito para devolver el golpe a la muñeca que nuevamente desapareció-DONDE ESTAS?!-pregunto al aire

-Quieres jugar?-volvió a preguntar la muñeca apareciendo de repente

-No, no quiero-dijo Aarón creando su hoja de giga bateos en su mano derecha y cortándola-Es todo lo que tienes Crane?-pregunto el moreno

- _Creo que tendré que subir la intensidad_ -pensó Miranda seriamente

* * *

En la nube de humo el moreno seguía tratando de salir sin éxito hasta que nota a sus amigos parados de espalda frente a el

-Amigos? Que hacen aquí?-pregunto extrañado sin recibir respuesta-Oigan, están bien?-nuevamente no recibió respuesta así que decidió acercarse a Jasón-Amigo me escuchas?-pregunto tocándole el hombro. El castaño se dio la vuelta y al moreno casi le da un infarto al ver que los ojos de su amigo estaban completamente negros como la noche-MIERDA!-grito retrocediendo y cayendo de espaldas en el proceso. Todos los demás también voltearon y estaban en iguales condiciones con ojos totalmente negros-Atrás-dijo retrocediendo aun estando de espaldas en el suelo-Déjenme en paz!-grito poniéndose de pie-ALEJENSE!-Aarón arrojo un onda de energía que empujo a sus falsos amigos-Bien eso servirá-dijo poniéndose en guardia comenzando a generar electricidad en sus manos y comienza a atacar a los falso amigos destruyéndolos pero cada que destruía 1, 2 más tomaban su lugar-Mierda, esto no está bien-dijo para crear sus hojas y comenzar a atacar dando el mismo resultado-No puedo dispararles, no puedo cortarlos, que más me queda?-se preguntó hasta que un recuerdo de Cole le llega- _Espero que funcione_ -pensó para dar un gran salto en el aire y luego caer con electricidad acumulada en su puño causando una oleada de energía que alejo a las réplicas y aparto un poco el humo alrededor-Muy bien Crane, esto termino, no importa que lances lo superare!-gritaba el moreno

- _Tal vez deba excavar un poco más profundo_ -pensó la mujer para nuevamente expulsar humo tomar un dardo y su cerbatana y dispararle al moreno que no lo espero y recibió el dardo directamente en el cuello

-Auch-se quejó para tomar el dardo-Que rayos-dijo comenzando a marearse y finalmente quedar inconsciente

* * *

 _Sueño de Aarón PDV primera persona_

 _-Dónde estoy?-me pregunte mirando alrededor dándome cuenta de que era una casa bastante bonita y extrañamente familiar_

 _-Aarón ya llegue!-escuche la voz de un hombre. Voltee y lo vi: era un_ _hombre como de 35 años de piel bronceada natural, cabello negro con entradas en el que se le notaban algunas canas, tenía ojos grises claros. Iba vestido con una camisa azul oscura con un chaleco negro encima, un pantalón de vestir gris y zapatos elegantes negros. Era fornido pero no exagerado. Se me hizo extrañamente familiar y raro que supiera mi nombre-Quien eres?-pregunte sin recibir respuesta_

 _-Papa!-grito un pequeño niño de 11 años al que reconocí inmediatamente. Era yo cuando era niño. Llevaba una camiseta negra con una A verde en el pecho. Unos shorts azul marino y zapatos verdes_

 _-Hola campeón-dijo el hombre_

 _-Padre?-dijo asombrado el moreno viendo a su yo joven abrazando a su padre-Pero mi padre murió hace años-dijo el moreno viendo la escena_

 _-Bueno hijo hoy le toca a tu madre cuidarte, hiciste tus maletas?-pregunto el hombre al joven Aarón. Yo no entendía nada. No recordaba a mi madre pero si recordaba que mis padres eran divorciados_

 _-Sip-contesto este enseñando su mochila-Podemos comer helado en el camino?-pregunto_

 _-Claro-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Yo también sonreí y empecé a recordar todo. Este era el día en que mi padre murió_

 _Mi padre y mi yo joven se fueron en el auto en el cual por alguna extraña razón yo podía sentarme en él. Fuimos a una heladería que no estaba muy lejos en el que compraron sus helados e íbamos en camino a casa de mi madre. Esperaba poder verla pero no fue así_

 _-Ya llegamos?-pregunto de manera infantil mi pequeño yo que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás_

 _-Aun no campeón-contesto mi padre_

 _-Ya llegamos?-volvió a preguntar_

 _-Not-contesto mi padre. Mi pequeño yo hizo la misma pregunta unas 5 veces y mi padre lucia molesto_

 _-Ya llegamos?-pregunto por sexta vez y mi padre se enojo_

 _-Si vuelves a preguntar no iremos a ningún lado, quedo claro!-grito enojado mi padre. El viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta que me di cuenta que mi pequeño yo puso una mirada maliciosa. Sabía lo que pasaría así que trate de detenerlo. Para mí todo se movía en cámara lenta_

 _-No lo hagas-dije susurrando pero sin ser escuchado_

 _-Ya-decía mi pequeño yo_

 _-Detente!-dije un poco más fuerte_

 _-Lle…-dijo mi mini yo_

 _-Para!-dije mucho más fuerte sin ser escuchado nuevamente_

 _-ga…-_

 _-ALTO!-grite_

 _-….mos?-concluyo mi pequeño yo. Mi padre exploto_

 _-YA BASTA!-grito mi padre dando la vuelta abruptamente y sin darse cuenta de un camión cisterna que iba en la vía. Tanto mi padre como el conductor del camión trataron de esquivarse mutuamente pero fue inútil. Todo exploto_

 _Humo era todo lo que se veía. La gente corría y se escuchaba un incesante pitido producto de la explosión y en medio de todo el auto de mi padre_

 _-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grite corriendo a ver lo que quedaba del vehículo y lo que vi me dejo en shock. Era mi padre que lucía quemado y tenía un poste atravesando su pecho-involuntariamente lleve mi mano a mi pecho y grite-Papa! Papa! PAPA!-grite al borde del llanto. Entonces vi el cuerpo de mi yo joven totalmente intacto. Sin ningún rasguño_

 _-Papa?-dijo mi yo joven acercándose al cuerpo de mi padre-Padre?-dijo viendo la situación y empezó a llorar. Yo apreté mis puños y como si algo se apoderara de mi empezó a gritar_

 _-PORQUE?! PORQUE?! PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-grite como loco_

 _Fin del sueño. PDV normal_

* * *

-PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-se escuchaban los gritos del moreno desde la nube de humo

-Que ocurre hay?-pregunto Jasón

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta-dijo Shawna

Con el moreno el seguía en la visión y sin darse cuenta comenzó a generar electricidad en todo su cuerpo pero a diferencia de antes esta tenía un color negro.

-PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- grito y hubo una explosión de energía que deshizo el humo dejando en el centro al moreno que estaba en el suelo apoyando las manos en el diciendo cosas que nadie alcanzo a oír

-Al parecer logre quebrarlo señor King-dijo Miranda con un tono que al moreno le sonó burlón. Aarón empezó a derramar lágrimas en el suelo-Estas bien muchacho?-pregunto acercándose

-NO TE ACERQUES!-grito a todo pulmón el moreno nuevamente creando rayos negros. Aquello asombro a todos

-Señor King cálmese-ordeno la mujer de manera firme pero el moreno ignorándola se levantó y comenzó acercarse. Sus ojos siempre marrones adquirieron un tono rojizo y los rayos negros empezaron a mostrar destellos rojos. La mujer empezó a retroceder. Aquello no era el muchacho era un monstruo

-TE MATARE!-grito el moreno dominado por la ira y se lanzó a por la mujer dando una serie de golpes y patadas cargadas con electricidad que dañaron mucho a Crane derribándola-ME LAS PAGARAS POR ESO!-dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola del cuello acerco su mano a su cara-NO TE PERDONARE NUNCA!-grito tocando la cara de Miranda entonces pudo ver sus recuerdos

* * *

 **Recuerdo de Miranda**

Miranda era una profesora de psicología que fue despedida por realizar un experimento sobre la psicología del miedo, disparando balas de salva en una clase llena de estudiantes, para demostrar una de sus teorías. Miranda se volvió una criminal tras descubrir sus poderes en un accidente con unos oficiales. Luego de incontables crímenes finalmente se encuentra con Kessler que la convence hacer el bien renunciando a su vida criminal y siendo parte del proyecto ´´´Conductores del futuro´´.

Fin de los recuerdos

* * *

Aarón callo desmallado tras soltar a la mujer que estaba estática en su lugar sin moverse. Los amigos del moreno no tardaron en saltar en ayuda de su amigo

-/Aarón!/-gritaron todos al ver al inconsciente moreno tendido en el suelo

-AMIGO despierta-dijo Jasón

-Jóvenes tranquilos-dijo Kuo entrando al lugar

-Qué le pasa Aarón?-pregunto preocupada Shawna

-Solo está inconsciente por el uso excesivo de sus poderes-explico tranquila Kuo. Luego volteo a ver a Miranda-Estas bien Crane?-pregunto

-S-si-contesto un poco cortada la mujer de deseable cuerpo **(N/A: no me juzguen)**

-Estará bien?-pregunto Shawna sin salir de su preocupación

-Solo necesita descansar-dijo tranquila Kuo

El moreno fue llevado a la enfermería por sus compañeros. Los cuales luego fueron a su habitación. Ya era de noche y Aarón seguía inconsciente. Pero se movía como si tuviera una pesadilla

* * *

 _ **Sueño de Aarón**_

Nada. Era todo lo que veía el moreno un vacío infinito en el que no se escuchaba ni el ruido de una mosca

-Dónde estoy?-se preguntó el moreno

-Fue tu culpa-se escuchó una voz con eco y distorsionada

-Qué?-el moreno lucia confundido

-Fue tu culpa-se escuchó nuevamente la voz

-Quién eres?-pregunto

-Yo soy tu-y hay frente al moreno apareció una figura parecida a él pero diferente. Su piel era bronceada clara. Su cabello era una tonalidad blanca con puntas rojas. Sus ojos eran rojos. Su camiseta era roja con el símbolo alfa en el pecho color blanco. Su chaqueta era blanca con el logo de una calavera negra con 2 rayos rojos cruzados formando una X. sus pantalones eran marrones y sus zapatos y guantes eran blancos con detalles rojos

-Pero qué diablos! Quien eres tú?-pregunto el moreno

-Ya te lo dije soy tu, bueno una parte de ti-dijo el clon del moreno

-Una parte de mí? Qué significa?-pregunto confundido

-Muy simple de hecho, todos tienen maldad en su interior sabes, yo soy esa maldad-explico el peliblanco

-Cómo es posible?-

-Por tu arrebato de ira en contra de la mujer-dijo el clon. Aarón entonces recuerda lo que paso esa tarde.

-No puede ser cierto-negó

-Pero lo es y lo sabes-dijo el clon acechándose

-No te acerques!-dijo el moreno tratando de generar electricidad pero no pudo-Que? Porque no funciona?-

-Porque yo no te lo permito-dijo el clon y de repente Aarón es atado por una especie de tentáculos negros que salieron del suelo y empezaron a arrastrarlo

-Suéltame!-ordeno

-Adiós Aarón-dijo el clon. Aarón estaba enterrado hasta las rodillas

-NO!-grito Aarón sin rendirse

-Desaparece!-ordeno el otro Aarón

-AUXILIO!-grito el moreno

-Adiós Aarón-dijo el otro Aarón a la vez que la vista del moreno comenzaba a nublarse y escuchaba con eco su nombre-

 _ **Fin del sueño**_

* * *

-Aarón…. Aarón…. Aarón-decía Delsin despertando al moreno que estaba en una especie de enfermería-Estas bien amigo? Parecía que tenías un mal sueño-

-Una pesadilla diría yo, Dónde estoy?-cuestiono **(N/A: es la tercera vez que hace la misma pregunta)**

-En la enfermería-dijo el del gorro que era acompañado por sus Eugene, Fetch, Cole, Kuo y Zeke

-Que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Aarón confundido

-Luego de tu pelea con Crane te desmayaste y te trajeron aquí-explico Kuo

-Cuanto llevo dormido?-pregunto

-3 meses-dijo Cole

-3 MESES!-grito sin poder creérselo el moreno. Cole, Zeke, Delsin y Fetch empiezan a reír-No es gracioso-dijo enojado

-Tienes razón-dijo Fetch. Aarón la mira acusatoriamente-ES GRACIOSISIMO!-grito empezando a reír nuevamente

-Los odio-

-También te queremos amigo-dijo Zeke

-Ya enserio cuanto llevo dormido?-

-Unas 2 horas más o menos-dijo Eugene

-Recuerdas lo que paso?-pregunto Cole

-Estaba luchando con Crane cuando quede atrapado en la niebla-explico-Primero me ataco una muñeca de porcelana que me puso de los nervios-comento

-Esas cosas dan miedo-dijo Fetch con un escalofrió

-Luego me atacaron réplicas de mis amigos pero sus ojos eran totalmente negros y cada que los atacaba 2 más salían en su lugar-

-seguro fue difícil-dijo Cole

-Y que paso después, antes de atacar a Crane?-pregunto Kuo

-Ella me lanzo un dardo y me quede dormido-

-Que soñaste?-pregunto Eugene. Aarón en ese instante recordó el sueño

-Algo que me gustaría olvidar-conto con una seriedad rara en el

-Quieres hablar de eso?-pregunto Eugene. El moreno procedió a contarles el sueño que tubo donde revivió el día en que perdió a su padre, como despertó y sintió un intenso deseo de matar a Miranda sin omitir detalle alguno

-Y eso fue lo que paso-concluyo. Todos tenían expresiones tristes

-Debió ser duro para ti revivir ese trauma-dijo Cole con lastima

-Es algo que no me hubiera gustado recordar-dijo el moreno aun en tono serio

-Oye, con que soñabas hace rato? Parecía que era feo-pregunto curiosa Fetch. Aarón recordó y empezó a contarles sobre la replica

-Y que opinan?-pregunto. Todos se vieron entre si y al final Cole habla

-Aarón, hay momentos en la vida de cada conductor en los que tiene que tomar una decisión que puede cambiar su futuro-decía el castaño de manera seria

-Eso que tienen que ver?-pregunto Aarón confundido

-Esas decisiones definen si eres bueno o…. malo-dijo Delsin

-Lo que tratamos de decir es que ese clon tuyo es muy real-dijo Kuo de manera seria-Normalmente no se manifiesta hasta un momento clave de tu vida como conductor-explico

-Momento clave?-cuestiono cada vez más confundido el moreno

-Es un momento en el que tienes que tomar una decisión que podría cambiar el curso de tu vida para siempre-dijo Cole de forma seria. Ya había pasado por algo parecido cuando activo la esfera de rayos. Aarón por su parte comenzó a pensar cual sería ese momento hasta que algo le vino a la mente

-Como cuando n os conocimos y Sombra te tenia inmovilizado?-pregunto recordando su primer encuentro tanto con cole como con Sombra

-Es un ejemplo perfecto-

-Qué puedo hacer?-

-Tratar siempre de tomar las mejores decisiones para que hasta la más mínima cantidad de maldad de tu cuerpo desaparezca-dijo Delsin de forma seria

-Lo hare-dijo de forma determinada el moreno. Entonces bosteza-Hace sueño, no?-

-Sí, buenas noches chico-dijo Cole dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro

-Buenas noches socio-se despido Zeke

-Buenas noches Aarón-se despidió Kuo

-Buenas noches amigo-se despido Delsin chocando puños

-Buenas noches-se despidió Eugene

-Buenas noches A-se despidió Fetch dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándolo levemente sonrojado-Que descanses-dijo despidiéndose guiñándole el ojo

* * *

Aarón sé quedo atontado unos momentos para luego quedarse dormido. A la mañana siguiente el moreno ya estaba recuperado y volvió a su habitación a reencontrarse con sus compañeros que nada más verlo lo bombardearon con preguntas. Él les dijo que no se preocuparan, que estaba bien. Ahora los 3 iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela charlando de cualquier cosa

-Y es por eso que no debes combinar dulces efervescentes con gueepardex-dijo el moreno contando una anécdota de una caricatura que veía cuando niño

-Estás loco sabes-dijo Scott con una sonrisa

-Sip-contesto el moreno de lo más tranquilo

-Oigan, escucharon la noticia de que hoy vendrá una chica nueva?-pregunto John que revisaba su teléfono

-Ah sí? Si es linda la invitare a salir-dijo Scott haciendo la típica pose de galán

-Y te mandara a volar con un puñetazo como la última vez-dijo el moreno recordando una vez que su amigo trato de coquetear con la enana del demo… digo Rain y la chica le dio un fuerte golpe dejándolo K.O

-Tenías que recordármelo, cierto?-

-Para eso son los amigos-se burló el moreno como los 3 empiezan a reír. Ya habían salido al pateo donde casi toda la escuela estaba haciendo cualquier cosa. Aarón se fijó y vio que en la entrada se acercaba un auto y del asiento de pasajero bajo una chica que Aarón reconoció inmediatamente-No me jodas-dijo incrédulo

La chica en cuestión era de tez bronceada clara, pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo alta y de ojos azules de un cuerpo muy desarrollado. Vestía con una blusa amarilla y negra a rayas verticales y unos pantalones negros ajustados. De calzado llevaba zapatos blancos. Esa chica era la rubia de la habitación de hotel donde logró escapar de Cole

-Que ocurre amigo?-pregunto John pero al voltear el moreno no estaba-Pero qué? Dónde estás?-desde un arbusto un par de manos salieron y atraparon al rubio y al pelirrojo-Oye viejo que pasa?-pregunto John enojado y confundido

-Esa chica no debe verme-dijo el moreno susurrando

-Porque?-pregunto Scott igual susurrando-La conoces?-pregunto

-Algo así-

-Entonces porque te escondes?-pregunto ahora John

-Es una larga historia-contesto

-Nos la cuentas?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-No-contesto el moreno

-Le debes dinero?-pregunto John

-No-

-Te tiene bajo amenaza?-

-No-

-Es tu ex?-el moreno ya se harto

-NO Y YA DEJEN DE PREGUNTAR O SINO NOS VA ENCONTRAR COÑO!-grito a todo pulmón. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo incluida la rubia lo observaban-Shit-sus amigos lo veían con caras de palo

-Creo que te encontró-dijo Scott causando risas en el rubio

-No me digas-dijo el moreno irritado. La rubia se acercó al grupo

-Eh hola-saludo esta. Aarón se tensó como una cuerda

-H-hola que tal-devolvió el saludo nervioso- _que no me reconozca, que no me reconozca, que no me reconozca_ -suplicaba mentalmente el moreno

-Hola mi nombre es Allison Maxwell y estoy un poco perdida me ayudan?-pregunto con amabilidad la chica ahora conocida como Allison. Aarón estaba un poco cortado. Estaba a punto de contestar pero Scott se le adelanto

-Seguro preciosa-dijo coquetamente el pelirrojo-Mi nombre es Scott Truman pero tú puedes llamarme ´´Doctor Amor´´-

-Alguien más puede ayudarme?-pregunto la rubia a los otros 2 dejando al pelirrojo como un fantasma-Que tal tú?-le dijo a John

-Y-yo?-pregunto un tanto nervioso

-Si dime cuál es tu nombre?-

-Jonathan MacClane, pero mis amigos me dicen John-dijo el rubio

-Te importa si te digo Johnny?-pregunto con una sonrisa la rubia. El rubio de lentes se sonrojo un poco y empezó a balbucear cosas inentendibles-Oye estas bien?-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio que tenía una sonrisa boba-Ok, entonces me puedes ayudar tú?-le pregunto la rubia Aarón que ahora parecía una hoja papel de lo pálido que se puso. Se reincorporo rápidamente y le dijo

-S-seguro, no hay problema-dijo suplicándole a alguna deidad imaginaria que la chica no lo reconocerá **(Yo soy esa deidad y quiero que sufras)**

-Oye, no nos conocemos de algo? -pregunto Allison viendo detenidamente al moreno

-Nota, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos-dijo Aarón nervioso

-Seguro?-pregunto con mirada entrecerrada

-Recordaría a una chica tan linda como tú-comento. La rubia lo miro unos momentos más y al final sonrió

-Gracias por el cumplido y perdón es que me recuerdas a un sujeto que si lo vuelvo a ver lo matare-dijo de forma amenazante. Aarón trago grueso

-Ah sí, porque?-se aventuró a preguntar. Grave error

-Se metió en mi departamento-dijo molesta la rubia

-De seguro tenía un motivo-comento Aarón nervioso

-Claro, robarme-dijo aun molesta la rubia

-Nah, no lo creo-contesto restándole importancia el moreno

-Porque lo dices?-pregunto de forma acusatoria

-Una suposición-contesto rápidamente

-Como sea-la chica siguió hablando mal del ´´sujeto´´ y al moreno comenzaba a hartarle porque estaba hablando de el pero la gota de derramo el vaso fue-y lo peor de todo es que trato de abusar de mi-dijo la rubia y Aarón exploto

-ESO ES UNA VIL MENTIRA!-grito

-huh?-

-Yo solo dije: ´´ que linda vista ´´-dijo el moreno luego dándose cuenta de lo hiso-uh oh-sus amigos lo miraban y Scott le dijo ´´buena esa, crack´´

-Espera un minuto-dijo la rubia comenzando a enfadarse- TU ERES ES MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-grito a todo pulmón la rubia

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritaron los amigos del rubio sumados al resto de la pandilla que recién llegaba

-Ahora que hiciste King?-pregunto irritada Rain

-Te diré lo que hizo este pervertido: trato de abusar de mi-volvió a decir la rubia

-Eso es una vil mentira-se defendió el moreno

-Y aparte me dices mentirosa! Es tu funeral-sentencio sacando de Chuck Norris sabe dónde una espada **(Yo se la di MUAJAJAJAJAJA)**

-Oye tranquila, esto es solo un mal entendido-trataba de detener la locura el moreno

-Estoy con Aarón-dijo David-Sera un idiota, tonto, psicópata, trastornado cemente y retrasado y que decía?-Rain se reía de Aarón-A sí, es todo eso pero no es un pervertido-dijo David defendiendo al moreno

-Gracias, pero no sé si sentirme si agradecido o insultado-

-Siente ambas-dijo Rain-Y aunque odio decirlo, y enserio lo odio estoy con David, King no es un pervertido-de a poco todos los amigos del moreno dieron un paso al frente defendiéndolo

-Lo vez no soy un pervertido-dijo Aarón con una sonrisa confiada

-Si lo eres, ME VISTE COMO VINE AL MUNDO!-grito a todo pulmón. Hubo diversas reacciones: de la mayoría de los hombres se escuchó un ´´´suertudo´´. Las chicas voltearon a ver a Aarón con ojos asesinos y el moreno quería que se lo tragara la tierra

-AARÓN KING EXPLICATE!-grito Shawna en estado de furia siendo sujetada por Jasón para que no matara al moreno.

-Shawna cálmate-dijo el castaño. Los mismo ocurría con Rain y David

-Y YO QUE TE DEFENDI MALDITO!-grito la chaparra molesta

-Tranquila Rain-

-Sera mejor que te expliques Aarón-dijo Evelyn de forma amenazante

- _Alguien máteme_ -pensó el moreno

-Lo que paso fue-y así empezó a contar lo que en verdad paso con la rubia omitiendo algunas cosas como lo de Cole-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo el moreno con total sinceridad

-/Yo le creo/-dijeron David y Jasón

-/Yo también, por ahora/-dijeron Shawna y Rain. Eso último en un susurro

-Te salvaste Aarón-dijo Evelyn

-Alguien me lo repite? que no entendí-pregunto Scott

-Yo lo hago Scott: lo que paso es que Aarón estaba haciendo parkour para probar sus poderes pero por un error de cálculo callo en la habitación de esta chica cuando salía de la ducha-explico John

-Ah, ya entendi-

-Eso es sin duda lo más estúpido que he escuchado, este sujeto es un pervertido violador-dijo la rubia apuntando su espada al moreno

-Relájate oxigenada, es mi amigo al que amenazas-dijo Jasón poniéndose en frente de su amigo

-Como me llamaste?-pregunto Alisson con una sonrisa aterradora

-Oxigenada-dijo David de forma inocente

-Repítanlo una vez más-

-Que no escuchas o qué? Te llamaron oxigenada!-dijo Rain harta

-Mi….. cabello….. es… NATURAL!-grito con ojos en blanco y de repente Jasón, David, y Rain estaban levitando

-Oye bájame-dijo Rain molesta

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIII-decía David divirtiéndose

-UUUUUUUUU-dijo Scott

-Porque dijiste eso?-pregunto John

-No tengo idea-contesto el pelirrojo-Pero eso no importa ahora-dijo volteando a ver a Alisson-No me importa que sea linda, nadie se mete con mis amigos-dijo Scott generando fuego

-Estoy contigo amigo-dijo John generando rayos amarillos

-Y yo también-dijo Evelyn generando hielo

Los 3 conductores empezaron a disparar en contra de la pelirroja que lo esquivaba con suma facilidad

-NO SE METAN!-grito la rubia y los 3 conductores de repente cayeron al suelo

-Qué pasa?-dijo Scott

-No puedo levantarme-dijo John

-Me siento pesada-dijo Evelyn

-Que les hiciste?!-pregunto Aarón molesto

-Eso les pasa por meterse en mi camino-dijo Alisson de manera fría

-Libéralos!-grito Aarón molesto

-O qué?-le dijo de forma retadora la rubia. Aarón en lugar de contestarle genero un misil eléctrico y se lo lanzo. La rubia apenas y pudo esquivarlo

-Eso-dijo de forma seria el moreno

-Uh con que quieres jugar, pues juguemos-dijo blandiendo la espada y se lanzó contra Aarón que empezó esquivando los cortes con gran maestría

-Es todo?-pregunto burlón el moreno. La rubia sonríe y de la nada saca otra espada-De donde la sacaste?-pregunto. La rubia en respuesta se encoge de hombros y empieza a dar cortes a gran velocidad. Aarón dándose cuenta de que no podría esquivarla por siempre se le ocurre la idea más ´´brillante´´ que hacer en esta situación y como el hombre valiente que es sentencio-A CORREEEEEEEEEEER!-grito con rayos en sus pies corriendo por su vida

-Hey no huyas, si lo haces no podre asesinarte-dijo la chica volando atrás de el

Y así empezó una persecución por toda la academia estando Aarón usando rayos para correr saltar y deslizarse por los cables del lugar

-Ya déjame en paz!-grito el moreno

-Lo hare después de matarte!-le devolvió el grito la rubia

-TE MALDIGO CREADOR POR HACERME HUIR DE ALGUIEN EN CASI TODOS LOS CAPITULOS!-grito el moreno al aire

 **(Yo también te quiero XD)**

El moreno seguía corriendo hasta que

-NO HUYAS COBARDE PERVERTIDO!-grito Alisson. Aarón se detuvo en seco

-A mí nadie me dice COBARDE!-grito el moreno dándose la vuelta y disparando una mansalva de descargas eléctricas contra la rubia que no se lo espero y las recibió todas de lleno dejándola con el cabello en forma de bola al más puro estilo afro de caricatura

-MI CABELLO, AHORA SI TE MATO-dijo usando sus poderes para atrapar al moreno y lanzarlo al tejado de la academia

-Auch-se quejó Aarón adolorido

-Es tu fin-dijo la rubia llegando y con katanas en mano

-No me iré sin pelear-dijo Aarón levantándose y sacando sus hojas de gigabateos-En guardia-dijo para lanzarse a un choque de armas con la rubia que se defendía con gran maestría **(Rima)** al finas quedaron forcejando con las armas cruzadas-Ríndete!-

-NUNCA!-la rubia empujo hacia arriba y pudo zafarse del moreno para luego usar sus poderes y lanzarlo contra la puerta que daba al interior de la academia y luego lanzando una de sus espadas que se incrusto en el hombro de Aarón y en la puerta dejándolo atrapada

-AHHHHH-grito adolorido el moreno Alisson se acercó a él y levantando su espada restante por sobre su cabeza preparada para decapitar al moreno dijo

-Últimas palabras-dijo en tono macabro. Aarón sonríe

-Solo 3-la rubia lo mira atentamente-Tienes….lindas…..tetas-dijo entrecortadamente con una sonrisa burlona. Alisson le dio un tic en el ojo derecho y su cara se puso roja de furia

- **TE MATARE!** -grito preparada para decapitar al moreno que cerró los ojos esperando su finas que jamás llego. En cambio escucho un ruido seco y uno metálico. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba inconsciente y la espada estaba tirada a un lado

-Pero qué?-

-Tiene suerte de que llegara señor King-dijo nada más y nada menos que Miranda Crane con cerbatana en mano. Aarón se fijó y vio que la rubia tenía un dardo somnífero en el cuello-No sé qué da más miedo si tu poder o tu excelente puntería-bromeo el moreno

-Ambas-dijo la mujer acercándose a el-Han eso se ve mal-dijo refiriéndose a la espada **(A que más?)** -Puede que te duela un poco-dijo tranquila mientras tomaba el mango de la espada

-Espera, a que te refie….-no pudo terminar porque la mujer de un tirón saco la espada de su hombro-MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!-grito Aarón a todo pulmón por el dolor

-Te dolió?-pregunto burlona la mujer

-LA PROXIMA VEZ AVISA MALDICION!-grito el moreno apoyando su mano en la herida

-No te quejes sana solo-dijo Crane apuntando a la herida que empezó a cerrarse sola

-Pero aun duele-se quejó llorando cómicamente

-No seas llorón-le dijo la pelirroja

Luego de que la rubia despertara y se le amenizara de que si atacaba a otro compañero la pondrían limpiar la academia de arriba abajo **(De donde me suena? XD)** quedo temporalmente en paz con el moreno el resto del día paso con normalidad. Y hablando del rey de roma nos encontramos con el que estaba en su habitación preparado para dormir

-Pero que día-se dijo así mismo el moreno-Espero que ya no me pase nada malo-decía con esperanza **(No cuentes con eso MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)** para luego dormirse

* * *

En Seattle en la prisión de Curdun Cay que ahora si era una prisión para conductores peligrosos en la cual una silueta se movía entre las sombras hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde habían un par de hombres de hielo cuidando el lugar. Entonces uno de ellos escucha un ruido

-Quien anda hay?-pregunto el Hombre de hielo de la derecha-Que habrá sido eso?-pregunto a su compañero

-A lo mejor solo fue un gato-dijo este pero el ruido se vuelve a escuchar. Sonaban como pisadas y de repente se puede apreciar la silueta de un hombre acercándose-Muy bien, seas quien seas las manos donde pueda verlas-dijo creando una espada de hielo mientras su compañero le apuntaba con su arma

-Tranquilos caballeros, solo vengo de visita-dijo la figura revelando ser Sombra

-Y si nos negamos-le dijo el Guardia

-Me veré en la necesidad de matarlos-dijo tranquilo el de negro

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentes-dijo para lanzarse contra el pero fue esquivado con facilidad por el de negro para luego recibir un golpe de karate en la nuca de parte de este

- _Mierda_ -pensó el otro para apuntarle al intruso-Quieto!-grito. Sombra desenfunda su espada y empieza a acercarse al guardia que empezó a disparar pero Sombra desviaba las balas con facilidad y luego dar un corte horizontal decapitando al guardia

-Fácil-dijo Sombra para ingresar en la prisión recorriendo un par de pasillos y decapitando guardias hasta llegar a una celda en específico donde se encontraba una figura conocida-Señorita Brook que gusto verla-dijo a una estatua de la antigua jefa del DUP

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y les gusto? Lo continuo o qué?**

 **Seguirá Aarón teniendo mala suerte?**

 **Que quiere Sombra con Augustine?**

 **El chocolate es mejor derretido?**

 **Final del capítulo.**

 **Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo Capítulo de: Academia de Conductores**

 **Antes de despedirme solo tengo que decir: gracias por apoyar la historia me motivan a seguirla y pensar en futuros proyecto que de seguro a más de uno le gustara**

 **Pd: dejen Oc. No tengan pena. Todo será aceptado sin excepción**

 **Aarón: claro para que me torturen**

 **Yo: No. Para eso estoy yo-Chasquea los dedos y aparecen un montón de armas apuntándole a Aarón-**

 **Aarón: Uh oh**

 **Yo: Corre**

 **Aarón: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **-Las armas lo siguen y empiezan a disparar-**

 **Yo: Eso sería todo. Así que sin nada más que decir aparte de que dejen revise me despido. Adiós Mortales**

 **Aarón: Y DALE! Auch**

 **Yo: TU PUTA VIDA**

 **Cole: Adiós**


	5. Visitas y un nuevo amigo

**SALUDOS MORTALES…. Oigan donde esta Aarón?-mirando a todos lados-Bueno no importa continuemos. Eh aquí la continuación de este fic que disfruto tanto escribir como ustedes de seguro disfrutan leerlo. Bueno y para que esto no se alargue vayamos a los reviews**

 **Azrael/TheDevilZero: Todas las dudas serán aclaradas con el tiempo y el resto ya lo discutimos por PM**

 **Andycampos564: me alegra que te guste. Eh aquí la continuación**

 **Angeloid Senpai: gracias por el Oc pero necesitare un poco más de información para poder incluirlo apropiadamente**

 **Y esos serian todos los reviews y sin más comencemos….Let´s**

 **Aarón: GO!**

 **Yo: dónde estabas?**

 **Aarón: en ningún lado, por cierto. Y DALE CON EL SALUDOS MORTALES!**

 **Yo: TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Visita y un nuevo amigo**

En la A.C.K **(Academia de Conductores de Kessler para el que no recuerde)** Aarón se encontraba en su habitación haciendo sus maletas ¿Porque? Pues ese día era viernes así que iba a aprovechar sus 3 días libres para visitar a Keysha al orfanato

-Cuídate amigo-dijo Scott a su compañero

-Gracias-contesto este terminando de empacar

-No te metas en problemas-le dijo John

-Por favor John ¿cuándo me eh metido en problemas?-pregunto sonriendo el moreno. Sus amigos lo miran con una ceja alzada

-Qué te parece el primer día que llegaste y asaltase la cafetería?-dijo John. Entonces los 3 miran hacia la nada **(N/A: Ya saben cuándo hay un recuerdo)**

* * *

 _FlashBack. Primer día de Aarón y compañía_

 _Se ve al moreno y sus amigos en lo que sería una especie de anfiteatro repleto de sillas con un escenario como el de los conciertos u obras de teatro. Aarón se encontraba sentado con sus amigos….y Rain en una de las filas_

 _-Se tardan siglos-dijo el moreno impaciente_

 _-Quieres esperar. Esto es importante-le regaño Shawna quien estaba sentada a su derecha y junto a ella Jasón_

 _-Si amigo acabamos de llegar-dijo el castaño estando de acuerdo con la pelimorada_

 _-Claro, tú siempre estás de acuerdo con Shawna-se quejaba Aarón con una expresión acusadora_

 _-Estoy con Aarón esto es aburrido-dijo David quien estaba a la izquierda del moreno_

 _-Compórtate David-le regaño Rain junto a el_

 _-Perdón-se disculpó el rubio_

 _El grupo seguía sentado esperando a que pasara algo cuando aparece Kuo en el centro del escenario_

 _-Buenas tardes jóvenes mi nombre es Lucy Kuo pero ustedes deben referirse a mi como señorita Kuo, y soy la Sub-directora de este establecimiento-decía la mayor por el micrófono-Todos ustedes están aquí por una razón: esa razón es que ustedes son conductores-explicaba tranquilamente la mujer. Eso dejo confundidos a muchos que no estaban enterados del todo_

 _-Que es un Conductor?-pregunto Jasón al grupo_

 _-Son las personas como nosotros que tienen poderes-explico Aarón respondiendo la pregunta_

 _-Y sabes eso porque?-pregunto Shawna mirándolo con ojos acusadores_

 _-Se los explico luego-dijo desviando el tema_

 _-De seguro muchos de ustedes se preguntaran que es un conductor?-decía Kuo adivinando los pensamientos de la mayoría-Los conductores son seres humanos y animales que tienen habilidades latentes y por medio de recibir energía adquieren diferentes poderes, también pueden despertar sus poderes por medio de un entrenamiento especial-explico Kuo aclarando la duda-A continuación el director de la academia, el señor Kessler les dará unas palabras-dijo como Kessler se manifestaba por la puerta a un lado del escenario_

 _-Buen día jóvenes-dijo Kessler de manera formal-Como dijo la señorita Kuo soy el director de este establecimiento y mi nombre es Kessler, todos ustedes fueron convocados aquí por el simple hecho de ser conductores-decía mirando a todos los jóvenes-En este establecimiento se les enseñara no solo como controlar sino también usar sus poderes apropiadamente-decía y viendo de reojo al moreno-Este es el proyecto ¡Conductores de Futuro!-exclamo el mayor haciendo que casi todos aplaudieran incluidos Aarón y su grupo_

* * *

 _Un tiempo después todos estaban a las afueras de la Academia paseando charlando y haciendo nuevas amistades. Pero en el grupo de Aarón_

 _-TENGO HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito tan fuerte que todo el mundo los escucho_

 _-/YA COMPORTATE/-gritaron Shawna y Rain furiosas_

 _-Ustedes no pueden quejarse, no comí casi nada en el desayuno-se quejaba como niño el moreno_

 _-Agradece que te dimos desayuno-dijo Evelyn llegando con el grupo_

 _-No fue mucho que digamos-se quejó el moreno_

 _-ESPEREN UN MINUTO!-grito Shawna_

 _-QUE?-grito Aarón_

 _-Como que tiene que agradecer que le dieran desayuno, pensé que habías pasado la noche en el hospital-dijo Shawna de manera acusadora. Aarón y Evelyn se tensaron por hablar de más_

 _-Es cierto, eso fue lo que nos dijiste-dijo Jasón_

 _-Que estas ocultando King-dijo Rain cruzada de brazos y con una expresión acusadora_

 _-Cuento, cuento, cuento-decía de forma infantil David_

 _-Ehhhhhhhhh-Aarón estaba nervioso-lo que pasa es queeeee-no sabía que decir hasta que se le ocurrió la más brillante idea del mundo al ver que muchos al igual que él se quejaban de hambre-QUE LEVANTE LA ZARPA EL QUE QUIERA ASALTAR LA CAFETERIA AHORA MISMO! –grito llamando la atención de todo el mundo que dijeron un colectivo_

 _-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaron todos los jóvenes conductores_

 _-SIGANME LOS BUENOS!-grito Aarón como salió corriendo siendo perseguido por todos los conductores que pasaron por encima de sus amigos dejándolos aplastados en el suelo con marcas de pasadas sobre ellos_

 _-Voy a matarlo-dijo Rain molesta_

 _-No si yo lo hago primero-dijo Shawna igual de molesta_

 _-Oigan donde están Jasón y David?-pregunto Evelyn. El par de amigas miraron en múltiples direcciones sin dar con el paradero de sus amigos_

 _-Donde se metieron?-pregunto la chaparrita_

 _-No creerás que-decía Shawna cuando_

 _-FUERA DE MI CAMINO QUE QUIERO COMER!-ese fue el grito que escucharon la féminas desde la multitud de conductores_

 _-Ese fue Jasón?-pregunto Evelyn_

 _-Si lo fue-dijo Shawna avergonzada_

 _-Al menos David no….-la pelinegra fue interrumpida_

 _-HABRAN PASO QUE QUIERO COMER-fue el grito del rubio que también estaba entre la multitud_

 _-No eh dicho nada-dijo la pelinegra igual de avergonzada que su amiga_

 _-/Hombres/-dijeron las 3 a la vez pero_

 _GRRRRRRRRRR. Sip esas eran sus tripas rugiendo_

 _-Bueno yo voy a…. ver a mi mama-dijo Evelyn retrocediendo_

 _-Si….yo voy a buscar a David-dijo Rain también retrocediendo_

 _-Pues yo voy a asaltar la cafetería-dijo Shawna y las otras caen estilo anime-Hay se ven-dijo y se fue corriendo-GUARDENME UN POCO-grito la pelimorada. Las 2 chicas restantes se vieron entre si y se encogieron de hombros_

 _-/ESPERENNOS!/-gritaron ambas_

* * *

 _La situación en la cafetería se podía definir en una sola palabra: CAOS! Era todo lo que se podía ver: la comida volaba por todos lados, los jóvenes peleaban entre sí por la comida y los que sabían usar sus poderes atacaban a los demás para poder comer tranquilo y en el centro de todo Aarón y su grupo estaban comiendo dentro de una barricada improvisada que hicieron con unas mesas_

 _-Fue buena idea hacer esta barricada-dijo David comiendo un emparedado_

 _-Verdad que si-dijo Aarón comiendo otro emparedado y tomando un refresco_

 _-No tendríamos que haberla hecho si no hubieras gritado guerra de comida-dijo Evelyn un tanto enojada a la vez que por encima de ella volaba un joven_

 _-Aun así todos ganamos, ya almorzamos y estamos cargados para continuar con la guerra-dijo Aarón tomando una barra de pan duro al igual que Jasón que tomo un jamón-AL ATAUQE-grito saliendo del refugio y uniéndose a la guerra seguido de Jasón y David que toma una tira de salchichas y la usaba como nunchaku_

 _-Esto acabara muy mal-dijo Evelyn que junto con las otras 2 volvieron a su escondite_

* * *

 _Unos 20 minutos después_

 _Se puede ver a todos en la cafetería tirados en los suelos cubiertos en alguna parte de su cuerpo con los alimentos que se usaron como artillería. Muchos estaban inconscientes y los que no tenían expresiones dolorosas en sus rostros y en el centro de todo eso Aarón se encontraba parado sobre una mesa con los brazos extendidos al aire_

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJA SOY EL REY DE LAS GUERRAS DE COMIDA!-gritaba y bailaba el moreno sobre la mesa. Todos los conductores lo veían con expresiones enojadas salvo sus amigos que lo veían divertidos-Ahora como su rey les ordeno que se arrodillen ante mí-decía esperando que lo obedecieran sin éxito. El moreno frunció el ceño y lanzo un misil eléctrico al aire causando que todos se asustaran y se arrodillaran-Ahora digan: LARGA VIDA AL REY-dijo todavía con electricidad en sus manos y una expresión aterradora. A los jóvenes conductores no les quedo de otra que obedecer_

 _-LARGA VIDA AL REY, LARGA VIDA AL REY-decían los conductores_

 _-JAJAJAJA QUE BUENO ES SER REY-decía el moreno con los ojos cerrados. Entonces se da cuenta de que todo quedo en silencio-Oigan, porque se detienen?-pregunto bajando la mirada solo para encontrarse con la cara enojada de Kuo_

 _-QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO?!-pregunto/grito la mujer furiosa_

 _-/FUE EL!/-dijeron todos los jóvenes conductores apuntando al moreno incluidos Jasón y David_

 _-TRAIDORES!-grito Aarón molesto. Kuo se acerca lentamente y con hielo en sus manos-jejeje hola Kuo-dijo nerviosos. Segundos después se puede ver a todos los jóvenes limpiando lo que ensuciaron y a Aarón todo golpeado. Y las chicas sumadas a otro grupo que no participo de la batalla estaban supervisando_

 _-Porque a mí?-se preguntó el moreno_

 _-POR TONTO!-gritaron TODOS los presentes_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

* * *

-Hay no es para tanto-dijo el moreno restándole importancia

-Y qué hay de la vez que casi explotas el taller de Zeque?-dijo Scott y dicho esto los 3 vuelven a mirar a la nada

* * *

 _Flashback hace 3 horas_ _ **(N/A: si enserio)**_

 _Aarón se encontraba en una especie de taller con muchos otros estudiantes entre ellos sus compañeros y amigos en el taller. Aarón estaba principalmente para pedirle un arma a Zeque a lo que este le dijo que le dijera lo que quería y como. Luego de recibir las indicaciones de Aarón y los demás el rubio se dispuso a trabajar en los planos de las armas_

 _-Finalmente tendré un arma-decía emocionado el moreno-Sera INCREIBLE-decía y sin querer estaba emanando electricidad_

 _-Tranquilízate amigo, no querrás causa una sobrecarga o sí?-le dijo John tranquilamente_

 _-Perdón es que finalmente tendré un arma para los entrenamientos-_

 _-Y qué hay de tus como se llaman?-preguntaba Shawna tratando de recordar_

 _-Mis hojas de gigabateos?-dijo Aarón activando dicho poder_

 _-Exacto, esas no cuentan?-_

 _-Si pero consume energía y si me quedo sin energía, adiós poderes-dijo mientras las balanceaba un poco acercándose sin darse cuenta una tubería que lucía importante_

 _-Sabes no deberías jugar con eso, es peligroso-dijo John un tanto preocupado_

 _-Vamos John, que es la vida sin un poco de peligro-decía mientras seguía moviendo las espadas-Además puedo controlar la electricidad a la perfección, que podría salir mal_ _ **(N/A: NUNCA PERO NUNA DIGAN ESA FRASE, es una de las frases prohibidas en el mundo del entretenimiento)**_ _-decía el moreno y mientras movía una de sus espadas corto la tubería que resulto ser la del gas ocasionando una fuga_

 _-*snif*snif* oigan no huele a gas?-pregunto Shawna_

 _-Uh oh-dijeron todos como todo el lugar exploto dejando todo cubierto por una nube de humo. Luego de unos minutos de que se despejara el humo se puede ver a todos los presentes tirados en el piso cubiertos de pies a cabeza de ceniza_

 _-Alguien vio por ahí mi apéndice?-pregunto débilmente Aarón_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

* * *

-Y eso paso hoy-dijo John un tanto enojado

-Aun me estoy sacando hollín de los zapatos-dijo Scott también un tanto enojado

-Bueno, miren la hora-decía nervioso mientras apuntaba a un reloj que no tenía-Tengo que irme o sino me dejaran tirado aquí, ADIOS!-dijo saliendo de la habitación con una velocidad que le daría envidia a Flash

-/Idiota/-dijeron ambos conductores

* * *

En el patio de la academia se encontraban Jasón, Shawna, Rain y David en la entrada de está esperando a Aarón

-Si no llega en los próximos 20 segundos nos vamos-decía impaciente Shawna

-Vamos Shawna el llegara, siempre lo hace-dijo Jasón

-Lo dudo, el muy idiota de seguro debe estar dormido-dijo enojada Rain

-Vamos Rain no seas tan dura con el-pidió David a su amiga

-Bien, pero solo porque tú me lo estás pidiendo-dijo rodando los ojos la pelinegra

-Te gustaaaaaaaaa-se escuchó la voz de Aarón imitando a alguien recibiendo una mirada asesina de la pelinegra

-CALLATE KING-dijo Rain un tanto sonrojada pero no sabría decir si de vergüenza o ira

-Tranquila chaparrita, solo bromeo-se excusó el moreno

-Llegas tarde-dijo Shawna con una expresión seria

-Lo que pasa es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida-dijo imitando a otra -/NO NOS JODAS/-gritaron las féminas del grupo

-Vale, vale no se enojen, lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con Scott y John y se me fue el tiempo-admitió el moreno-Como sea, será mejor irnos antes de que sea más tarde-dijo y todos salieron del lugar donde una camioneta pick up color verde militar que tenía en el capo y las puertas el símbolo de un par de dardos en llamas color rojo y tenía la palabra ´´Lucky´´ escrita abajo los esperaba. El conductor baja la ventanilla resultando ser

-RWARG-un zombie

-AAAAAHHHHH!-gritaron todos menos Aarón aterrados

-Zeke es enserio?-pregunto el moreno con cara de palo, el zombie se quitó la cabeza que resultó ser una máscara revelando al rubio inventor

-Como lo supiste?-pregunto intrigado pero con una sonrisa

-Tu aliento-contesto-Eres el único que conozco que desayuna con cerveza-dijo con un deje de aburrimiento el moreno

-Lo tendré en cuenta-comento el rubio

-No es gracioso hombre, no es nada gracioso-dijo Jasón un poco enojado

-Eres peo que Aarón-dijo Rain igual de molesta

-Yo pienso que fue gracioso-dijo David

-Tú piensas que todo es gracioso-dijo Aarón

-No es verdad-se defendió el rubio

-Pudin-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa zorruna

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reía el rubio que cayó de espaldas al suelo-EL DIJO PU Y DESPUES DIJO DIN JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-seguía riendo el rubio hasta que

-David levántate!-ordeno Rain a su amigo que enseguida se puso de pie y dejo de reír

-Lo ven-dijo Aarón mirándote

-A quien le hablas?-pregunto Jasón

-A nadie-contesto rápidamente el moreno. El grupo se le quedo viendo raro-Oigan Shawna está muy callada no?-todos voltearon a ver a la pelimorada que estaba congelada en su lugar con una expresión de horror puro producto del susto causado

-Shawna?-le llamo Jasón

-Shawna?-ahora fue David

-Cabeza de uva?-creo que no hace falta decir quien fue. Aarón se arriesgó y le toco el hombro a su amiga que cayó de espaldas al suelo con un ruido sordo-Orales, Zeke rompiste a mi amiga-le dijo Aarón al rubio

-Ups-dijo el mayor un tanto nervioso y apenado

-Ahora qué?-pregunto David

-Opino que sería mejor dejarla-comento Rain

-Claro que no, ella ha estado esperando esto desde hace tiempo, no vamos a dejarla-dijo Jasón molesto por la idea de la chaparra

-Fue solo una idea-

-Si una mala-

Castaño y pelinegra comenzaron a discutir mientras que Zeke se tomaba una Coca- Cola y David trataba de detener el conflicto. Aarón por su lado observaba a su amiga hasta que una se le prendió el foco

-BINGO!-grito el moreno llamando la atención del grupo

-Que pasa amigo?-pregunto el castaño

-Ya es como hacer reaccionar a Shawna-dijo el moreno confiado

-Cómo?-pregunto David

-Con la palabra mágica-

-Por favor?-pregunto Jasón

-Not-

-Abra cadera?-pregunto David

-Ah, ah-

-Hocus pocus?-

-Nah-

-Ábrete sésamo?-

-Negativo-

-Pudin?-

-Tampoco-

-Entonces cuál?-pregunto Jasón curioso

-Es muy simple-decía el moreno dejando a todos expectantes-Enserio no adivinan?-pregunto. Todos negaron con la cabeza-Enserio?-volvieron a negar-Deberitas, deberitas?-negaron nuevamente-De ver…-pero es cortado por un puñetazo que lo manda a volar estrellándose con una pared cercana

-DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-grito enojada Rain mientras un poco de humo salía de su puño

-Cuanta violencia-se quejó el moreno estando todavía pegado a la pared-Era necesario?-pregunto adolorido mientras se despegaba cual calcomanía

-Si no dices la fulana palabra en los próximos 10 segundos para poder irnos de aquí te mando al so de un puñetazo-amenazo la chaparrita tronándose los nudillos

-OK, ok, la digo, la digo-dijo poniendo sus manos al frente en señal que la pelinegra se calmara-La palabra….…..(pausa dramática) mágica….…..(pausa dramática)…es….(pausa dramática)…..(pausa dramática)….-

-/DILO DE YA COÑO/-gritaron todos

-Vale ya lo digo ejem, la palabra mágica es….Cho-co-la-te-dijo el moreno en voz baja haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo estilo anime por eso

-Es imposible que so funcione-dijo Rain de manera enojada

-Quieres apostar?-pregunto Aarón con una sonrisa confiada

-Te escucho-

-Si funciona tu….-el moreno pensaba detenidamente hasta que se le ocurrió algo-Tienes que decir que te gusta David-el nombrado y la pelinegra se sonrojaron

-QUE NO ME GUSTA!-grito enojada la chaparra

-La primera etapa es la negación-dijo Aarón burlonamente

-Y cuando pierdas?-pregunto ya calmada y cruzada de brazos

-No sé, que quieres?-Rain sonrió con malicia cosa que asusto un poco al moreno

-Serás mi esclavo en los próximos 3 días-dijo malvadamente la pelinegra

-Wow Rain, no sabía que te gustaba el bondage-dijo burlonamente Aarón y no paso ni un segundo cuando ya había recibido un golpe de una muy furiosa pelinegra dejándolo enterrado en el suelo

-Si vuelves a decir algo como eso, te juro que te mato!-amenazo la pelinegra con humo saliendo de su puño. Todos dieron un paso atrás por el miedo

-Cuanta agresividad-dijo adolorido el moreno preguntándose mentalmente cual deidad cósmica lo tortura día a día

 **(N/A: Jejejejeje/Aarón: te odio tanto)**

-Como sea ya dilo para poder burlarme de ti por fallar-dijo la pelinegra saboreando la victoria **(N/A: si alguien sabe a qué sabe la victoria que lo diga que yo no tengo ni puta idea)**

-Prepárate para perder-Aarón se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de la pelimorada y con una sonrisa nada santa dijo-Chocolate-dijo Aarón. Pasaron unos segundos sin que pasara nada y Rain tenía una sonrisa victoriosa

-Parece que perdis…..-la pelinegra no termino de hablar porque

-Chocolate?! Dónde?!-exclamo Shawna despertando de golpe

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-grito furiosa la pelinegra

-Lo único imposible es lo imposible-

-ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO!-gritaba la pelinegra aun incrédula

-Aja si, donde está el chocolate?-pregunto Shawna poco interesada en la discusión

-No existe tal chocolate Shawna-dijo Jasón-Fue solo para que recuperaras la conciencia-explico calmadamente el castaño

-Lo cual me recuerda-la pelimorada volteo a ver a Aarón y a Zeke

PUM  
PAM

Shawna había golpeado al rubio y al moreno tan fuerte que ambos tenían un muy cómico chichón en la cabeza

-Y a mí porque me pegas?-pregunto Aarón sobándose la cabeza

-Por 3 razones: Numero 1: Porque me dio la gana-el moreno frunce el ceño-Numero 2: porque a los lectores les gusta verte sufrir-aquello confundió a los presentes-Y numero 3: porque no había ningún chocolate-dijo mientras lloraba cómicamente

-Podemos irnos ya?-pregunto Rain con una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza mientras se volteaba dispuesta a subir a la camioneta

-Rain, no tienes algo que decir? –pregunto Aarón con un tono burlón. La pelinegra se sonrojo levemente

-No voy a decirlo-se negó a hablar la pelinegra

-Oh My God, la gran Rain Sward se niega a cumplir su promesa!-exclamo fingiendo asombro el moreno

-Cállate!-

-Es eso o tú serás mi esclava los siguientes 3 días-amenazo el moreno

-Qué?! Ni loca-

-Entonces dilo-

-Pero…pero-trataba de excusarse la pelinegra

-Ni peros ni peras dilo-dijo Aarón enojado y por un segundo sus ojos se volvieron rojos cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Zeke

Rain suspiro-De acuerdo lo diré-dijo derrotada _Me gusta David_ -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-No te escucho-dijo Aarón con una sonrisa burlona

-Me gusta David-dijo un poco más fuerte

-Sigo sin escuchar-la chaparra se le hincho una vena de furia en la frente

-ME GUSTA DAVID!-grito la pelinegra tan fuerte que Shawna sintió envidia **(Shawna: hey/Yo: No interrumpas la historia coño)**

-Y ahora tengo una nueva forma de chantaje-decía el moreno mientras mostraba su teléfono que estaba grabando todo

-BORRA ESO!-grito muy enojada y un poco avergonzada la pelinegra

-Como si fuera a hacerlo-

PUM

-Por eso digo que mejor lo borro-dijo Aarón estando en el piso con los ojos en espiral

-Nos podemos ir ya?-pregunto Jasón

-Si mama debe estarse preguntando donde estamos-dijo Shawna y tras decir eso todos subieron a la camioneta. Siendo David que se sentó en el copiloto. Shawna y Rain en los asientos de pasajeros y Aarón y Jasón en la parte de atrás

Y así el grupo se encamino al orfanato

* * *

En otro lugar

-Mi señor, eh cumplido con mi misión-fijo Sombra a su líder que estaba de espaldas a el

-Hasta que haces algo bien Víctor-dijo Nyx estando recostada en la pared en una posición relajada

-Cierra la boca perra!-grito Sombra enojado

-Porque no me obligas maldito imbécil-dijo Nyx levantándose mientras generaba un raro fuego negro u rojo en su mano. Sombra en cambio sujeto su espada estando preparado para atacar a la mujer

-Deténganse los 2!-ordeno el líder

-/Lo lamentamos señor/-se disculparon ambos villanos

-Bien, White!-llamo el líder. De repente un hombre de unos 35 años de piel oscura. Calvo y con unos ojos rojos brillando siniestramente. Vestía con un abrigo rojo sin abrochar dejando al descubierto su pecho y abdomen donde se notaban venas marcadas. Un pantalón del mismo color y sin ningún tipo de calzado. Este el John White mejor conocido como: La Bestia

-Llamo maestro-dijo White mirando a su superior

-Libera a nuestra invitada-ordeno el líder

-Como ordene maestro-dijo White desapareciendo misteriosamente en una nube de humo rojo

-Porque no lo hizo usted? Que no se supone que es todo poderoso?-pregunto Nyx observando al hombre

-Lo soy pero-

-Pero?-preguntaron ambos secuaces

-Es que quiero evitar la fatiga-dijo haciendo que ambos malvados cayeran al suelo cómicamente

* * *

De vuelta con Aarón y compañía

El grupo se encontraba a mitad de camino para llegar al orfanato cuando

-Zeke detente-dijo Aarón llamando la atención del único humano en el grupo haciendo que se detuviera en frente de un callejón

-Que ocurre chico?-pregunto deteniéndose en seco. Aarón baja de la parte trasera de la camioneta siendo seguido de cerca por Jasón

-Que ocurre amigo?-pregunto el castaño. Aarón no contesto en cambio se acercó más al callejón del cual se empezaron a escuchar algunos gruñidos-Que demonios-el castaño comenzó a acumular rocas en su mano para atacar pero el moreno levanta la mano en señal de que se detuviera. En el fondo del callejón se podían apreciar un par de ojos rojos de algún animal

-Que rayos?-Aarón se acercó más a la entrada del callejón. El resto del grupo bajo de la camioneta y se acerca a ver **(N/A: Viejas chismosas)**

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Shawna

-No lo sé-contesto el castaño

-Que haces King?-pregunto Rain

-Sssssshhhhhhhh-le silencio el moreno

-Acabas de shusearme-dijo la pelinegra comenzando a acercarse pero es detenida por David

-Enserio, Aarón que ocurre-

-Hay algo ahí-señalo el moreno al par de ojos que miraban con recelo al grupo

-Qué es?-pregunto David

-No tengo idea-Aarón se acercó más al callejón haciendo que los ojos se alejaran-Oye tranquilo, no te hare daño-el moreno entro al callejón en persecución de lo que sea que estuviera hay. Pasaron unos minutos y el moreno no daba señales de vida

-Aarón?-dijo Shawna

-Estas hay amigo?-dijo Jasón

-AAAAAAHHHHHH-se escuchó el grito de Aarón

-King si esta es una de tus bromas-dijo Rain con tono amenazante

-AUCH!-volvió a gritar el moreno

-No creo que sea una broma-dijo David un tanto preocupado

-Chico estas hay?-llamo Zeke

Pasaron los minutos y Aarón finalmente salió. Se vea con algunos rasguños y la chaqueta un poco rasgada en la manga derecha

-Que te paso?-pregunto Shawna

-Recuerdas que siempre quisiste una mascota?-pregunto Aarón con una sonrisa

-Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Bueno-el moreno silbo y segundos después los ojos amarillos que se veían en el callejón comenzaron a acercarse hasta que

-Eso es….-decía Zeke

-Un-decían Jasón y David

-PERRITOOOOOOOO!-chillaron Shawna y Rain corriendo a abrazar y acariciar al canino que era un perro parecido a un lobo de pelaje principalmente azul y negro en las patas (las delanteras solo las patas mientras que las traseras hasta la rodilla) y la cara sobre el hocico dando la apariencia de traer un antifaz. Con una tonalidad amarilla pálida en la pansa y ojos rojos. Lo curiosos es que el can era demasiado grande para su especie llegándole a la cintura a Aarón-Quien es un buen chico? Quien es un buen chico? Tú lo eres, tú lo eres-le decía Shawna al animal que lo veía con una clara expresión de incomodidad

-No le hables así lo pondrás idiota-dijo Aarón

-Lo dices por experiencia?-pregunto burlonamente Rain sacándole una risa al grupo

-Púdrete enana-gruño Aarón enojado

-De quien este perro?-pregunto David también acercándose al perro comenzando a acariciarlo

-No parece tener placa-comento Jasón revisándole el cuello

-Yo propongo que nos lo quedemos-dijo Aarón llamando la atención del grupo. Al escuchar eso el perro empezó a mover la cola alegre mientras corría alrededor del moreno

-No lo sé amigo es mucha responsabilidad-

-No podemos dejarlo aquí-dijo David quien jugaba con el can

-Sometámoslo a votación-sugirió Aarón-Los que quieran dejarlo levanten la mano-dijo y el único que levanto la mano fue el castaño-Ahora los que quieran llevarlo al orfanato-tanto el moreno como David Shawna y Rain levantaron la mano-Bien 6 contra 1 la mayoría gana-dijo Aarón dejando confundido a su amigo

-Como que 6?-pregunto este. El moreno apunto a Zeke que levantaba la mano también-Pero tú no vives en el orfanato-ante eso el rubio se encogió de hombros-Y el sexto voto?-Aarón apunto al perro que levantaba su pata-Eso es imposible!-exclamo incrédulo

-Está decidido, nos quedamos con es!-celebro Aarón y por primera vez todos lo apoyaron

-Bueno ya que-acepto finalmente el castaño-PERO YO NO VOY A LIMPIARLE SUS GRACIAS!-se apresuró a gritar el conductor con tetrakinesis

-No te preocupes Jasón, para eso está Aarón-dijo Shawna

-Cómo?!-exclamo el moreno incrédulo

Mientras Aarón se quejaba y el grupo lo ignoraba unos 4 APCs del DUP se acercaron al callejón y de 2 de ellos bajaron unos 16 soldados del grupo anti-conductores que se acercaron a la locación del grupo que ignoraban esto. Pero el perro si lo noto y comenzó a gruñir y retroceder con una expresión enojada cosa que llamo la atención del grupo

-Oye amigo que ocurre?-le pregunto Aarón al can que seguía gruñendo

-A este chico le pasa algo-comento Zeke viendo intrigado al animal

-Que ocurre muchacho?-pregunto nuevamente el moreno acercándose al perro y ahí fue cuando pudo ver reflejado en los ojos del animal a los 8 soldados y ahí fue cuando volteo a ver a los hombres del DUP ocasionando que sus acompañantes también lo hagan

-Ocurre algo señor?-pregunto con tono serio el moreno

-Sí, han visto a este perro?-pregunto el que parecía el líder mostrando una foto del perro encontrado por el grupo

-/Not/-fue la respuesta colectiva del grupo que cubría al animal. Los soldados no se la creyeron los apartaron para ver que el perro no estaba

-Lamentamos la confusión-dijo el soldado a cargo. Entonces uno de los soldados se le quedo viendo detenidamente al moreno hasta que…..

-Señor, permiso para hablar señor!-dijo el soldado

-Adelante soldado Donut-

-Ese es el chico al que busca el líder-dijo el soldado de nombre Donut apuntando al moreno que se tensó cual cuerda sobre todo porque esa voz le sonaba

-Sabía que tu cara me sonaba!-dijo otro soldado enojado

-Es el maldito mocoso-dijo otro

Los 3 soldados se acercaron al moreno enojados

-De que hablan ustedes 3 idiotas?-pregunto el líder

-Capitán Sarge, este mocoso es el que nos dejó inconscientes en nuestra última misión-dijo Donut

-Este chico los dejo inconscientes a los 3?-

-De hecho solo a Grifa y a mí-dijo el segundo soldado

-Es verdad eso Grif?-

-Sí señor, solo nos dejó inconscientes a mí y a Simmons-dijo el soldado de nombre Grif

-Entonces este chico fue el que les dio problemas?-pregunto el Capitán Sarge

-/Es correcto señor!/-dijeron los 3 a la vez. Todo quedo en silencio

[Insertar sonido de grillo]

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reían el resto de los soldados de los3 que tuvieron el encuentro con el moreno

-QUE PRINGAOS-dijo uno con acento español

-TRIO DE INUTILES-dijo otro

-BUENOS PARA NADA-dijo un tercero

Los soldados seguían riendo e insultando a los 3 soldados a los cuales les apareció un aura deprimente alrededor y una nube de lluvia sobre la cabeza. El grupo por su lado veían todo con una gota de sudor y expresiones incomodas

-Bueeeeeeeno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Aarón comenzando a retroceder con su grupo pero….

-Eso ni los sueñes mocoso-dijo el capitán Sarge seriamente deteniendo al moreno y su grupo

-Porque?-pregunto algo fastidiado

-Porque mi jefe te quiere-contesto el capitán a la vez que generaba hormigón en su mano

-Pues dile a tu jefe…-el moreno hizo una pausa a la vez que generaba electricidad-Que no tengo esos gustos!-grito dándole un golpe cargado de electricidad al capitán aventándolo contra uno de los APCs

Todos los soldados que se seguían burlando del trio de pringados idiotas e inútiles

-/HEY!/-gritaron Donut Simmons y Grif al aire

 **(N/A: saben que es verdad)**

Volviendo a la escena. El resto de soldados estaban asombrados y un tanto incrédulos al ver la facilidad con la que el moreno mando a volar a su capitán. Estuvieron unos minutos alternando mirada entre su capitán y Aarón hasta que el primero se repuso y grito

-PORQUE SIGUEN HAY PARADOS?! ATRAPENLO!-ordeno Sarge a la vez que de los 2 APCs restantes bajaban más soldados dando un total de ahora 32 soldados que se prepararon para el combate. Algunos soldados tomaron sus armas mientras que los otros haciendo uso de sus poderes crearon enormes puños de hormigón

-Bien, hace tiempo que buscaba una buena pelea-dijo Aarón que genero electricidad

-El que derrote mas hace la cena-dijo Jasón acumulando rocas en sus puños

-Apuesto a que se verán bien con delantal-decía burlonamente Shawna a la vez que algo de sonido se acumulaba en sus palmas

-Quiero cenar pizza oyeron?-dijo David poniéndose en posición al igual que Rain que no dudo en comentar

-Ustedes son tan infantiles-dijo con una expresión irritada que rápidamente fue cambiada por una sonrisa confiada-Quiero emparedados de atún-declaro tronándose los nudillos

-Puedo entrar?-pregunto Zeke mientras sacaba una Mágnum calibre. 44

-/No/-fue la respuesta de los jóvenes

-Malos-se quejó infantilmente el rubio de gafas

Y así comenzó la pelea entre los conductores y Zeke contra el DUP

Rain estaba parada de brazos cruzados cuando un soldado con su puño cubierto de hormigón intento atacarla. La pelinegra simplemente esquivo el golpe y lanzo un derechazo directo a la cabeza de su rival mandándolo a volar. Otro intento atacarla por la espalda pero es rápidamente derribado por una parada a las costillas de parte de la chaparra que luego salto en el aire para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo KO. Un tercero intento retenerla abrazándola por detrás pero la pelinegra no tardo en soltarse y darle un golpe en el estómago para después darle un golpe de karate en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente

-Quien sigue?-pregunto la pelinegra con malicia en sus palabras

Con David el rubio corría alrededor de un soldado dejándolo confundido para luego hacer un barrido con su pierna haciéndolo caer y luego darle un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Otro comenzó a dispararle pero el rubio esquivaba cada bala con suma facilidad y corriendo hacia el soldado le arrebato el arma. El soldado desarmado levanto las manos en señal de rendición. David simplemente se fue pero segundos después volvió y ato al soldado con una soga que consiguió por ahí. David volteo a ver un soldado que de no ser por su casco hubiera puesto una sonrisa nerviosa. El rubio con otra cuerda corrió hacia él y repitió el mismo proceso contra el anterior. El rubio sonrió confiadamente

-Son muy lentos-el rubio miro como un soldado volvo sobre su cabeza. Al darse cuenta voltea en la dirección de la que vio el soldado y vio a Rain en posición de haber lanzado algo. El rubio saco de quien sabe dónde un cartelito con un 8.5

Con Jasón y Shawna. El par estaba combatiendo en equipo para terminar la labor más rápido. Un soldado intento atacar a Shawna con sus puños pero Jasón lo intercepta lanzándole un gancho a la barbilla despegándolo un par de metros del suelo para rápidamente lanzar un golpe al estómago tirándolo por ahí. Otro iba a atacarlo con su arma pero un ataque sónico lo frena en el instante resultando ser Shawna que lo ataco dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Un par de soldados comenzaron a correr contra la pelimorada pero de un segundo a otro los pies de ambos soldados quedan enterrados en el suelo para luego ser golpeados en el rostro por un par de rocas

-No sabía que podías hacer eso-dijo Shawna impresionada por la habilidad del castaño

-Lo aprendí hace poco-comento el castaño. Ninguno de los 2 noto es que uno de los APCs estaba apuntándoles con una torreta ubicada en la parte superior

-Prepárense para morir mocosos!-exclamo el soldado que estaba montado en la torreta comenzando a disparar. Jasón reacciono a tiempo y abrazo a Shawna cubriéndola con su cuerpo a la vez que una pared de tierra surgía del suelo cubriéndolos a ambos. La pared recibía los disparos-MUERAN, MUERAN JAJAJAJAJAJA!-reía como loco el soldado. Estaba tan concentrado que no noto como Aarón se acercaba a sus espaldas con electricidad en su mano

-Oye amigo-le llamo el moreno. El soldado voltea solo para ser electrocutado por Aarón dejándolo inconsciente-Oigan chicos?! Están bien?!-pregunto/grito el moreno a sus amigos sin recibir respuestas así que decidió acercarse-Oigan ya todo está bieeeeen…-el moreno se quedó cortado viendo la siguiente escena

Jasón se encontraba abrazando con fuerza Shawna la cual tenía su cabeza escondida en su pecho. Ambos con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Aarón hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no reírse a carcajadas porque la escena le parecía de lo más tierna. Así que hizo lo más maduro que se haría al ver a tus amigos en esta situación. Tomar una foto

El par abrió los ojos por el flash del teléfono solo para ver como Aarón sostenía su teléfono con una sonrisa. Al instante supieron que fue el quien tomo la foto **(N/A: Excelente deducción Sherlocks XD)**

-Porque tomaste una foto?-pregunto Jasón sin darse cuenta de que aun abrazaba a Shawna que al parecer tampoco se daba cuenta

-No deberían soltarse?-pregunto burlonamente el moreno. En ese instante ambos se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazando así que se separaron rápidamente estando los 2sonrojados hasta las orejas y Aarón riéndose de ambos

-/ESTO JAMAS PASO!/-gritaron ambos muy sonrojados

-Seguuuuuuro-dijo Aarón sin intenciones de cumplir su promesa. Jasón y Shawna estaban a punto de atacarlo cuando el moreno es mandado a volar por un ataque de hormigón proveniente del capitán Sarge que estaba junto a los soldados Donut Simmons y Grif los 3 con hormigón en sus manos formando diferentes armas con el-Eso si me dolió-dijo Aarón reincorporándose rápidamente activando sus cuchillas de gigabateos y lanzándose al combate contra los 4 soldados

Sarge con sus manos convertidas en gigantescos picos de hormigón lanzo una estocada pero Aarón lo esquiva y lanza una patada a su estómago alejándolo de él. Pero no pudo relajarse por tener que esquivar un ataque de Donut que tenía sus manos convertidas en martillos intentando aplastarlo. El moreno se pone de pie y lanzo una onda voltaica hacia el soldado para alejarlo solo para ser envestido por Simmons cuyas manos eran mángales que utilizaba para tratar de golpear y empalar al moreno que los bloqueaba con sus cuchillas pero tuvo que retroceder al ver como Grif se unía al combate con sus manos convertidas en martillos. El moreno se las arregló para combatir contra ambos soldados a la vez intercambiando entre ellos tras aparta a uno o dejarlo aturdido. Estuvo intercambiando entre uno y otro hasta que Sarge y Donut se unen a la pelea poniendo en aprietos al moreno que en cuestión de minutos estaba derribado en el suelo sin fuerzas y con múltiples heridas. Los 4 soldados tenían rodeado al moreno

-Prepárate para morir mocoso-declaro Sarge preparado para empalar al moreno

- _Mierda_ -fue el pensamiento de este al ver su inminente final se acercaba

[Cámara lenta]

Aarón observaba como Sarge estaba a punto de apuñalarlo

David quería ayudar pero los soldados con los que luchaba le estaban disparando con ametralladoras y a este le resultaba difícil aun con su velocidad esquivar todas las balas

Rain iba a socorrer a su ´´amigo´´ pero un grupo de soldados comenzó a dispararle. La pelinegra sin otra opto por refugiarse atrás de unos de los APCs que por suerte estaban blindados

Jasón y Shawna estaban preparándose para atacar cuando ambos son sometidos por un 4 soldados dejándolos en el suelo mirando con horror como su amigo iba a ser empalado

Zeke por su lado al estar cerca del APC con torreta corrió hacia este y subiendo a la torreta estaba preparado para disparar pero el soldado de antes lo había sometido

Todos estaban con expresiones d horror al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de ser asesinado

[Cámara normal]

Aarón cerró los ojos esperando su final cuando…

- **AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU! -** se escuchó un aullido y seguido de este una esfera de energía azul ataco a los 4 soldados mandándolos a volar. El moreno al sentirse fuera de peligro abrió los ojos solo para ver algo que sería difícil de olvidar tanto para el como para el resto de presentes. El perro que había encontrado el grupo estaba ahí pero lucia diferente

El perro estaba erguido sobre sus patas traseras teniendo una altura mediana. Conservaba sus colores pero ahora tenía pelaje negro alrededor de los hombros y la cintura. Sus muslos se volvieron más anchos pero conservando su color azul. En su pecho y lo que serían el dorso de sus patas delanteras tenía una especie de picos de color gris que parecían hechos de algún metal y en la parte trasera de su cabeza tenía una especie de protuberancias con forma de gotas de color negro. El animal levanto su mano/pata derecha y una nueva esfera de energía se formó en esta y luego hizo algo que nadie se esperaba

- **No dejare que lo lastimen** -el ´´animal´´ hablo pero sin mover su boca/hocico. Aquello tomo desprevenido al grupo

-Muy bien experimento 626, te estábamos buscando-decía Sarge levantándose-Vas a venir con nosotros-declaro poniéndose en guardia. El perro en respuesta solo soltó un gruñido

- **No iré a ningún lado con ustedes** -declaro el animal disparando la esfera que fue esquivada por Sarge pero no por los soldados detrás de él dejándolos KO

-Trio de inútiles-mascullo entre dientes e capitán-Bien entonces te llevare a la fuerza-y dicho esto el capitán se lanzó contra el animal **(RIMA)** en un combate cercano en el perro llevaba la ventaja

Sarge lanzo una estocada pero el can lo esquivo rápidamente contesto con un golpe con la palma abierta empujándolo hacia atrás. Sarge volvió al ataque lanzando múltiples estocadas pero el animal las esquivaba ágilmente haciéndose a un lado mientras retrocedía. El can humanoide decidió contraatacar cubriendo sus puños de un aura azul y lanzando múltiples golpes causándole mucho daño al Capitán que cayó al piso

- **Ríndete** -dijo el can apuntando una esfera de energía hacia Sarge el cual alzo los brazos mientras se levantaba. El can humanoide estaba tan concentrado viendo al capitán que no noto como una sombra se acercaba a sus espaldas. Esta sombra resulto ser Donut que aún tenía sus manos convertidas en sus armas de hormigón. Aarón si lo noto y trato de advertirle pero estaba demasiado débil incluso para hablar. Donut cada ve estaba más cerca del animal y Aarón trataba por todos los medios de levantarse

- _Demonios, tengo que hacer algo_ -pensó el moreno con impotencia. Entonces sus ojos brillaron de color verde y tuvo un recuerdo de Cole donde levitaba objetos con electricidad. Los rayos cubrieron su cuerpo curándolo al instante y permitiendo que se levante

Donut estaba cada vez más cerca del animal. Sarge sonrió bajo su casco

-Jejeje-reía el capitán

 **-De que te ríes?-** cuestiono el can humanoide

-De tu final, ahora soldado Donut-grito Sarge a la vez que el soldado se abalanzaba dispuesto a aplastar al animal pero en el último segundo cuando el soldado salto se quedó suspendido en el aire rodeado de un aura eléctrica verde

-Vaya quien diría que tendría esta habilidad? Me siento como un Jedi-decía Aarón quien estaba de pie con todas sus heridas curadas y con su mano extendida la cual estaba rodeada por la misma aura eléctrica que Donut-Estas bien amigo?-pregunto al can humanoide sacándolo de su asombro

- **Si** -afirmo este

Aarón voltea a ver a sus amigos

-Me hechas un mano? O pata? No lo sé-pregunto Aarón a su reciente aliado

- **Si** -afirmo este

-Bien, ayuda al rubio veloz y a la enana que está escondida-pidió recibiendo una afirmación del animal. Aarón ahora se queda viendo fijamente a Donut hasta que voltea a ver a Zeke y el soldado que lo retenía y con un movimiento de mano arrojo con fuerza hacia el soldado que retenía a su amigo-Estas bien Zeke?-

-Eh estado mejor-contesto este

-Bien, ahora ayúdame a salvar a los demás-y dicho esto Zeke volvió a la torreta y apunto a los soldados que retenían a Jasón y Shawna y con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo

-Sera mejor que corran-y dicho esto los soldados salieron corriendo mientras Zeke les disparaba con la ametralladora

-Gracias amigo-agradeció Jasón al rubio que seguía disparando

-Cuando quieras amigo-contesto este

Por su lado David se las había arreglado para desarmar a los soldados aprovechando la confusión y con ayuda del can humanoide los neutralizaron rápidamente

-Gracias muchacho-dijo el rubio veloz

- **Cuando quieras** -

-Cómo es que puedes hablar?-

- **Es una larga historia, pero ahora rescatemos a tu amiga** -dijo como creo una esfera de energía y la lanzo a los soldados apartándolos. David aprovecho que ya se había recuperado y haciendo uso de su velocidad desarmo a todos. Rain aprovechando que ya no la atacaban levanto el APC con todas sus fuerzas y se lo lanzo a los soldados cayendo justo atrás de estos causando una explosión que los dejos inconscientes

-Gracias por la ayuda-agradeció la pelinegra a su amigo y al can-Que eres?-pregunto al ultimo

- **Se los explicare luego** -dijo seriamente- **Ahora ayudemos a los demás** -dijo y siendo seguido por los otros 2 fueron a reunirse con Aarón y los demás que ya habían sometido a Sarge y a los otros 3 soldados, los cuales estaban inconscientes- **Se encuentran bien?** -pregunto preocupado

-Si-contesto Aarón acercándose al animal-Gracias por ayudarnos, de no ser por ti estaríamos fritos-decía el moreno con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano para estrecharla con la mano/pata del animal. Este no estaba del todo convencido pero al final respondió al saludo

- **De nada** -la sonrisa de Aarón ahora fue cambiada por una expresión seria

-Ahora tendrás que contestar algunas preguntas-dijo seriamente el moreno

- **Estaré encantado de hacerlo amo** -contesto haciendo una reverencia

-/Amo?/-dijeron confundidos todos

- **Sí, usted se ofreció a cuidar de mí y todos estuvieron de acuerdo** -volteo a ver de reojo a Jasón **-Bueno, casi todos-** dijo haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara- **Eso lo convierte en mi amo** -finalizo

-Vaaaaaaleeee-decía un poco cortado el moreno-Pero por favor no me llames amo-

- **De acuerdo** -dijo el can

-Ok, ahora responde nuestras preguntas, numero 1: que eres?-pregunto el moreno

 **-Es una larga historia** -contesto con cierto enojo y tristeza en su voz

-No te obligaremos a contarla si no quieres-

- **No, lo hare para que sepan que pueden confiar en mi** -declaro para luego aclararse la garganta

* * *

 _Narracion_

 _ **Yo era un simple cachorro cuando paso-**_ _se ve un callejón donde se puede apreciar a una familia de perros y uno de ellos en específico tenía el pelaje negro y azul_ _ **\- El DUP me saco del callejón donde vivía junta mi madre y hermanos y nos llevaron con ellos-**_ _cambia a una escena donde una mano se acerca a la familia resultando ser un soldado del DUP_ _ **-Nos llevaron a una especie de laboratorio donde nos mantuvieron encerrados por mucho tiempo-se muestra a los perros encerrados en jaulas separadas-Experimentaron con mi familia de formas inhumanas-**_ _se veía a los cachorros y a la madre siendo sometidos a diversos experimentos cada uno más doloroso que el anterior_ _ **-Yo solo podía ver cómo eran torturados sintiéndome inútil-**_ _se ve al perro ladrando y aullando tratando de escapar_ _ **-Todos murieron-se ve a los perros desapareciendo 1 por 1 hasta que solo quedo el-Entonces me usaron a mí-**_ _se ve como rehacían los experimento con el_ _ **-Pero por alguna razón yo sobreviví a todo-**_ _se ve como cada herida que se hacía sanaba rápidamente_ _ **-Estuvieron estudiándome hasta que….. Se dieron cuenta de que era un conductor-**_ _se ve como emanaba energía de su cuerpo_ _ **-Siguieron experimentando conmigo hasta que me convirtieron en esto-**_ _se ve como el perro crecía y mutaba hasta convertirse en lo que era-_ _ **Querían convertirme en una especie de arma para atrapar bioterroristas**_ _-se veía como el can en su actual forma combatía con muñecos de practica_ _ **-Pero…..pude escapar-**_ _se ve como escapa corriendo hasta llegar al callejón donde fue encontrado anteriormente_

 _Fin narración_

* * *

 **-Y esa es mi historia-** concluyo su relato el can humanoide. Todos tenían expresiones diferentes. Shawna tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Rain y David sentían lastima aunque la primera también tenía ganas de llorar. Jasón y Zeke estaban cruzados de brazos y Aarón era el único que parecía impasible

-Porque te llamaron experimento 626?-cuestiono el moreno seriamente

- **Porque de todos con los que experimentaron yo fui el primero en sobrevivir** -respondió el animal enojado. Aarón abrió los ojos con sorpresa que rápidamente cambio a enojo

-Eso significa lo que creo que significa?-cuestiono Aarón cada vez más enojado. El silencio del animal fue toda la respuesta que necesito. Aarón estaba apretando sus puños a tal punto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y de no ser por sus guantes se hubiera enterrado las uñas en las manos

-Aarón te encuentras bien?-pregunto Jasón a su amigo que cada vez apretaba con más fuerza sus puños y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa rayos negros empezaron a emanar de las manos del moreno

-El DUP experimento con animales?-la voz de Aarón había cambiado por una de enojo

-Aarón?-dijo Shawna preocupada por el estado del moreno

-Aarón mejor cálmate si?-pidió David amablemente solo para recibir una mirada enojada de los ahora ojos rojos del moreno

-Como quieres que me calme?!-pregunto enojado

-Ya relájate King, el solo trata de ayudar-dijo Rain poniéndose entre su amigo y el moreno

-Socio, mejor escucha a tus amigos-dijo seriamente Zeke. Cuando Aarón volteo a verlo se vio a si mismo reflejado en las gafas del rubio. Pudo ver sus ojos y luego miro a sus amigos que tenían expresiones asustadas salvo por Jasón y Rain que estaban alertas. Aarón cerro los ojos y dio un par de respiraciones a la vez que los rayos desaparecieron y al abrir los ojos estos eran marrones nuevamente

-Lamento eso chicos-se disculpó Aarón con un tono de voz apagado-Es que no puedo creer que el DUP haga algo como eso, matar animales, son unos monstruos-decía Aarón seriamente

-No te preocupes amigo-dijo Jasón poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-Sí, es entendible-dijo David

Y con eso dicho el grupo empezó a hablar para hacer que el moreno se sintiera mejor pero

- _Es la segunda vez hoy, tendré que decirle a Cole_ -pensó Zeke

- _ **Esa maldad?**_ -pensó el can- _ **Hay algo raro en todo esto**_ -pensaba con preocupación. Había notado la oscuridad que emano Aarón por un momento al enterarse de los del DUP y por las caras que tenían las personas con él no era la primera vez que lo veían pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando

-Oye amigo!-le llamo el moreno

- **Qué ocurre**?-

-Tengo una última pregunta-

- **Adelante** -

-Porque quieres venir con nosotros?-pregunto seriamente el moreno

Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido a todo el mundo. Esperaban cualquier cosa pero esa no era una de ellas

- **Creo que no entiendo a qué te refieres?** -

-Permíteme reformularla. Quieres venir con nosotros porque? Por refugio? Porque no te queda de otra? O por que en verdad quieres hacerlo?-Aarón hablaba con un tono serio muy poco característico en él. El can lo noto al ver las caras de los amigos del moreno-Quiero que seas completamente sincero-

- **Por todas ellas** -dijo seriamente el can- **Por un lado quiero ir con ustedes para esconderme del DUP para que no vuelvan a hacerme sufrir** -dijo apretando sus puños/patas- **Por otro lado no me queda de otra, ya no tengo hogar** -dijo como le salían algunas lágrimas- **Y finalmente quiero ir con ustedes porque puedo ver en todos ustedes lo que perdí por culpa del DUP: Una familia** -dijo levantando la mirada decididamente **-Esas son mis razones-** concluyo seriamente

-Bien, eso era lo que quería oír-dijo Aarón con una sonrisa-Bienvenido a la familia-dijo alegremente

- **Gracias amo!** -dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Te dije que no me dijeras amo-dijo Aarón con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente

- **Lo lamento** -

-No importa-dijo restándole importancia al tema-Ahora a un asunto más importante, cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto curioso

- **Yo…. No tengo nombre** -

-Pues eso se acabó, si vas a ser parte de esta familia necesitas un nombre, así que gente a pensar-dijo Aarón en lo que todos se pusieron a pensar en un nombre para el can humanoide-David?-

-Que les parece Pike?-pregunto David

-Muy usado-dijo Aarón-Jasón?-

-Volt?-dijo Jasón

-Pongámoslo entre los posibles-volvió a decir el moreno-Shawna?-

-Toto- sugirió Shawna

-Ni de coña!-negó rápidamente al moreno y el can suspiro de alivio-Rain-

-No lo sé, Blue?-todos levantaron una ceja confundidos-Que? Es azul no?-

-No le pondremos así-dijo Aarón seriamente

-No te eh visto sugerir un nombre-señalo Rain cruzándose de brazos

-Pues fíjate que se me ocurrió uno increíble-

-Pues porque no lo dices?-

-Porque no me da la gana-

Y con eso dicho el par empezó a discutir como un par de señoras ancianas por ver quien está menos vieja

-Puedo opinar?-pregunto Zeke

-NO!-gritaron al unísono ambos conductores que volvieron a pelear hasta que son separados por Jasón y David

- **Siempre son asi?** -pregunto el can

-No, solo las 24 horas del día-contesto Shawna

-Aarón que tal si dices tú sugerencia-pidió amablemente Jasón

-De acuerdo, mi sugerencia para nombre es : Ace-dijo el moreno

- **Ace? Me gusta** -dijo el can

-Está decidido, bienvenido a la familia Ace!-exclamo el moreno alegremente

-Entonces ya podemos irnos a casa? Tengo hambre-dijo Shawna cuyo estomago comenzó a rugir

-Claro, pero después de dejar a estos sujetos con la…..-Zeke no pudo terminar de hablar porque los 4 soldados no estaban-Pero qué? Dónde están?-cuestiono

-Un portal apareció de la nada y se los llevo mientras Ace nos contaba su historia-dijo David como si nada

-/Y PORQUE NO LOS DETUBISTE?!/-preguntaron/gritaron todos

-Porque no iba a entrar solo, además la historia estaba súper-interesante-dijo con una sonrisa tonta solo para ser golpeado en la cabeza por Rain

-SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO!-gritaba David mientras comenzaba a regañar a su amigo. Todo esto visto por el resto del grupo que tenían expresiones asustadas

-Bueeeeeeeno, ya que vas a venir con nosotros necesitaras estar en tu forma ´´canina´´ por decirlo de algún modo-comento Aarón haciendo comillas en la última palabra

-Porque las comillas?-pregunto Shawna

-Cuando has visto un perro azul?-

-Tiene un buen punto-dijo Jasón recibiendo una mirada asesina de Shawna-ya me callo-

-Alguien más tubo un dejabu?-pregunto el moreno-Bueno el punto es que no existen los perros azules y san se acabó-dijo solo para ver como Ace estaba sentado en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el suelo con una aura deprimente murmurando cosas sobre que era especial

- **Solo porque uno es azul ya le dicen que es un monstruo** -dijo deprimido el can

-YO NO TE DIJE MONSTRUO-grito Aarón

-Nos podemos ir ya?-dijo Shawna cada vez más hambrienta

-OK, vámonos!-dijo Zeke y todos subieron a la camioneta como lo hicieron antes solo que esta vez Ace luego de volver a su forma cuadrúpeda se subió en la parte trasera junto a Aarón y Jasón. Luego de unas horas de viaje el grupo ya había llegado a su destino

-Hogar, dulce hogar-dijo Aarón bajando junto a sus amigos

-Cuídense chicos-se despidió Zeke

-Adiós Zeke!-se despidieron todos menos la chaparra. Entonces la puerta del orfanato se abre siendo la responsable Keysha de este acto

-Chicos, finalmente llegaron-dijo la mujer abrazando al grupo que aceptó gustoso el afecto-Porque tardaron tanto?-pregunto

-Bueno, veras-decía Aarón señalando a Ace que se estaba sentado de lo más tranquilo-Encontramos a este perro que estaba herido y decidimos llevarlo al veterinario-explico Aarón

-Si, y nos dijeron que no tenía dueño, así que…..-tomo la palabra Shawna

-Decidimos adoptarlo-concluyo David

-Y como se llama?-pregunto curioso la mujer

-Ace-contesto Jasón

-Aarón lo bautizo-dijo Rain

-Es un perro muy curioso-dijo la mujer acercándose al can que retrocedió un poco-Tranquilo, no te hare daño-dijo acariciándolo a lo que Ace acepto con gusto el afecto-Bien, pero yo no voy a limpiar lo que ensucie-

-Tranquila mama, para eso está Aarón-dijo Shawna burlándose del moreno

-OTRA VEZ?!-y todos se volvieron a reír-Nadie me respeta-

* * *

Con Zeke. El rubio conducía de regreso cuando recibe una llamada

-Que ocurre amigo?... si ocurrió….. 2 veces…. Si será mejor mantenerlo vigilado…tranquilo, conozco a alguien-y dicho esto colgó

* * *

En la guarida de los villanos de esta historia

-Maestro-dijo White apareciendo de repente

-Que ocurre White?-pregunto el jefe

-Pude anular los efectos del hormigón de su cuerpo, ella desea hablar con usted-explico La Bestia a la vez que se retiraba siendo seguido de cerca por su líder, Sombra y Nyx que también estaban hay

El cuarteto de villanos llego a una especie de enfermería donde se encontraba una mujer de unos 35 años de piel clara. Cabello pelirrojo castaño corto y bien peinado y ojos grises. Vestía un atuendo negro que consistía en la parte superior de un uniforme de general alemán de color negro grisáceo. Encima un abrigo de color negro con pantalones y botas del mismo color. La mujer se encontraba con la mirada perdida

-Señorita Brooke?-pregunto el líder sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos

-Anderson eres tú?-pregunto. De las sombras salió un hombre vestido en su totalidad de negro con una máscara de metal cubriendo su cabeza

-Así es Augustine, soy yo-

-Que te paso?-

-Digamos que tuve un accidente, dime que es lo último que recuerdas?-pregunto con falsa curiosidad

-Recuerdo luchar con el muchacho del humo y luego todo es borroso-decía sujetándose la cabeza como si sintiera dolor-Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?-pregunto

-7 largos años amiga mía-dijo para asombro de la mujer-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar-y con esa oración termina este capitulo

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final del capítulo**

 **Quien es el nuevo jefe del DUP?**

 **Quien salvo a los soldados?**

 **Porque hubo tantas referencias en este cap?**

 **Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente Cap**

 **Y les gusto? Lo continuo o qué?**

 **Como siempre gracias por seguir la historia y dejar review. De veras me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Como muchos abran notado hubo múltiples referencias a lo largo de este capítulo. Porque? se preguntaran. Pues porque se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un mini concurso. El que encuentre las 6 referencias ganaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa un viaje todo pago a….. Su casa XD, nah enserio si las encuentran no pasa nada solo quiero ver si son atentos y sin nada más que decir además de que dejen review y compartan con sus amigos me despido. ADIOS MORTALES!**

 **Aarón: Y DALE!**

 **Yo: PORQUE ME SIGUES INTERRUMPIENDO?!**

 **Aarón: es divertido**

 **Yo: te odio tanto**

 **Cole: Good Bye**


	6. Amenaza Hibrida

**SALUDOS MORTALES!**

 **Aarón: SALUDO!**

 **Yo: DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME!**

 **Aarón: NUNCA!**

 **Yo: como sea, primero que nada…PERDON! ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA! Tuve algunos problemas, primero con la inspiración y segundo por la universidad que me tubo MUY ocupado pero aquí la continuación d este increíble fic! El más querido por ustedes mis lectores, seguimos con las des/aventuras de Aarón, y para no hacer esto TAN largo y puedan disfrutar del cap vayamos a los reviews:**

 **Angeloid Star: gracias por la descripción, te prometo que aparecerá, espero que te guste este cap**

 **Azrael devilzero: me alegra que te guste. Ya veré q hare con ese Oc, espero disfrutes el cap**

 **Y esos fueron todos y para ya callarme la boca comencemos con el cap….Let`s Go!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Amenaza** **Híbrida**

En la noche, en cierto orfanato a las afueras de Manhattan nuestro grupo se encontraba en el comedor de este cenando

-Y es por eso que 2+2 no es igual a pez-dijo de manera completamente random nuestro protagonista mientras le daba un bocado a su cena

-Esa historia no tuvo ningún sentido-dijo Rain algo irritada

-No se supone que lo tuviera-dijo el pelinegro con verde mientras terminaba de cenar-Era solo para pasar el rato-se excusó para luego soltar un eructo

-Argh, eres un cerdo-dijo la chaparrita asqueada

-Te aguantas-

-Ya niños, no peleen-dijo Keysha tratando de calmar a ambos jóvenes

-Lo lamentamos Keysha-dijeron ambos a la vez

-Pero sigues siendo un asqueroso-dijo Rain

-Ahí si tú, como si jamás hubieras eructado-Aarón dijo sin importarle mucho lo dicho por la pelinegra

-Una chica jamás haría algo tan desagrada…-ni terminar pudo la chaparrita cuando se escucha un MUY fuerte eructo

-Uff, eso estuvo bueno-se escuchó una voz claramente femenina y todos voltean a ver a una chica que se tomaba una soda-Que?-

La chica en cuestión tenía no más de 17 años de piel clara y ojos negros, tenía el pelo de un color rojo intenso atado en una cola de caballo, vestía camisa amarilla de mangas largas con un chaleco negro sin mangas abierto, pantalones cortos de color crema y botas de color negro.

 **(Yo: Oc donado por GokuSannin9000)**

-Que decías chaparrita?-pregunto burlonamente la esponja de poderes

-Cállate-dijo Rain cruzándose de brazos y todos ríen pero entonces…todo parece congelarse menos

-Hola que tal?-rompió la cuarta pared Aarón que al parecer era el único que podía mover-Bueno, los pondré al día rápidamente-Aarón saca un control de la nada y aparece una pantalla gigante-La verdad no se perdieron de mucho-Salimos de la academia-Aparece la escena en la que Aarón y compañía se iban del lugar-Y en un callejón encontramos un lobo muy peculiar -Aparece el momento en el que el grupo encuentra a Ace-Y el DUP apareció para molestar-Se muestra la escena en la que llegan los APCs-Casi nos dan una paliza-Se ve el momento en que Aarón estaba por ser acabado-Pero ese lobo resulto ser un Conductor y nos salvó a todos-Se muestra dicha escena en la que Ace aparece transformado en su forma humanoide y lucha junto al grupo-Y al final escapamos llegando al Orfanato-Se muestra el momento de la llegada del grupo al orfanato-Y ahora estamos cenando-la pantalla desaparece y Aarón se acerca a la pelirroja-Seguramente se preguntaran quien es esta chica? No? Pues se los diré de todas formas, se llama Jasmine Milton pero prefiere que la llamen Jazz, es una muy cercana amiga mía, somos casi como hermanos-Aarón se toma una foto con la chica llamada Jazz que seguía congelada al igual que todo el lugar-Bueno, ya me aburrí-Aarón vuelve a su lugar y todo se reinicia

-Muy buena esa Jazz! Jajajajaja!-se reían Jasón y David por el eructo

-Gracias, estaré aquí toda la semana-dijo la ahora identificada como Jazz haciendo una reverencia

-Muy buena Sis-dijo Aarón

-Gracias Bro-

Ambos chocan puños

-Bueno-dijo Keysha levantándose-Es hora de lavar los platos-

Y dicho hecho se lavaron los platos y nuestros protagonistas más Jazz y Ace estaban en una sala viendo una película de monstruos

-COLOSAL!-dijeron los chicos presentes

-Por favor, no es la gran….cosa-decía Jazz hasta que ve en el televisor un monstruo que era una tarántula gigante-A-a-a-a-a ARAÑA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito la pelirroja que salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras

-Parece que si es la gran cosa-dijo Shawna y todos siguen viendo la película hasta que termina y todos se van a dormir

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

En la habitación de Aarón y Jasón. Ambos amigos hacían sus cosas siendo observados atentamente por Ace. Entonces Aarón voltea a verlo

- **No digas nada** -dijo enojado el lobo conductor

-No iba a hacerlo-respondió el moreno como Ace lo mira con desconfianza-Quien es un buen perrito? Tú lo eres, tú lo eres-decía Aarón hablándole como si fuera un bebe

- **Eres malo** -dijo el lobo con un aura deprimente

-jajajajajajajajajaja-reían Aarón y Jasón, entonces algo pasa por la ventana

-QUE DEMONIOS?!-grito Aarón

-Que pasa amigo?-pregunto Jasón

-Hay algo halla afuera-respondió

- **Tiene razón amo** -dijo Ace cuyos ojos se afilaron un poco

-Vayamos a investigar-y con eso dicho los 3 salen encontrándose con Rain y David

-Aarón, que ocurre?-pregunto David

-Hay algo afuera-contesto el pelinegro con verde

-Algo como que?-pregunto esta vez Rain

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta-

-Puedo ir a investigar rápido si quieres-se ofreció David. El grupo se vio entre si y al final Aarón dijo

-Hazlo-

-Ten cuidado-dijo Rain preocupada

David asiente-No tardo-y dicho esto corre sigilosamente por todo el lugar hasta salir-Aquí no hay nada ra…..-es cortado porque es atacado por algo mandándolo a estrellarse con unas macetas-Auch-dijo como el resto del grupo salió

-David!-exclamaron Aarón y Jasón preocupados

-NO!-grito Rain corriendo a socorrer a su amigo

- **Imposible!** -exclamo Ace incrédulo al ver lo que ataco a David

- _ **Experimento 6-2-6, vendrás conmigo**_ -fue lo dicho por una especie de gorila muy grande de pelaje negro. Con piel café en su cara estómago y manos. Lo más curioso es que tenía 3 pares de brazos y 4 pares de ojos apilados (un cruce entre mono y araña)

-/Que es eso?!/-preguntaron los jóvenes conductores al unísono

- **Eso es** -llamo la atención Ace tomando su forma humanoide- **Un experimento** -declaro seriamente poniéndose en posición de combate al igual que los demás pero entonces recuerdan que deben mantener un perfil bajo

-Ahora que hacemos? No podemos pelear aquí-dijo Jasón

-Hay que alejarlo-sugirió Aarón

-Pero cómo?-pregunto Rain

- _ **Basta de tonterías!**_ -gruño el simio-araña preparándose para atacar pero entonces es mandado a volar por un ataque sónico cortesía de Shawna

-Ha llegado la caballería-declaro la pelimorada épicamente

-Ya llego nuestra salvadora jejeje-dijo David levantándose con ayuda de Rain

-Buen tiro Shawna-felicito Aarón

-Guau-dijo Jazz apareciendo de repente

-/JAZZ!/-gritaron todos en shock. El simio-araña cargo contra la pelirroja

- _ **TE DESTRUIRE!**_ -grito la criatura corriendo para atacar a Jazz

-SIS!-grito Aarón a punto de usar sus poderes para ayudar a su amiga pero paso algo que nadie se esperaba

-Aléjate de mí mono feo!-grito la pelirroja con cola de caballo lanzando una ráfaga de energía amarilla al simio alejándolo

-QUE?!-gritaron todos atónitos por lo que vieron

- _ **PAGARAS POR ESO MOCOSA!**_ -grito el simio-araña lanzando de su boca telaraña atando a la pelirroja y comenzando a acercarse amenazantemente

-JAZZ!-gritaron todos preocupados-SAL DE HAY!-gritaban pero la pelirroja estaba congelada en su lugar

-A-a-a-a-ARAÑAS! ALEJATE DE MI!-gritaba la pelirroja tratando de zafarse. El simio-araña estaba tan solo centímetros de atraparla

-SIS!-grito Aarón como sus ojos se volvieron rojos y genera sus relámpagos negros- **ALEJATE DE ELLA!** -grito lanzándose contra la criatura apartándola de un golpe mandándola lejos- **Pagaras por eso bastardo!** -grito Aarón comenzando a atacar salvajemente al mutante

Comenzó con un fuerte puñetazo al estómago seguido d una serie de golpes al rostro. El mutante trato de aplastarlo con sus puños pero Aarón se aparta y contrataca con un misil eléctrico al pecho mandándolo lejos. No conforme comienza a atacarlo con múltiples ráfagas de truenos negros causándole mucho daño para luego crear sus hojas de gigavatios y cargar contra el haciéndole una serie de cortes causándole mucho daño dejándolo aturdido y con mucha electricidad acumulado en su puño le da un fuerte gancho al mentón mandándolo a volar lejos

- _VUELVE AQUÍ!_ -grito como salto tras de el con rayos en sus pies

- **AMO!** -grito Ace siguiéndolo con un salto. Mientras que Jasón y Shawna ayudaban a Jazz

-Estas bien pelirroja?-pregunto el castaño como la chica se quitaba los resto de la telaraña

-Porque tenía que ser una araña?! Odio las arañas!-decía la pelirroja

-Eso no importa ahora-dijo Rain llegando junto con David

-Hay que ayudar a Aarón-declaro el rubio veloz

-ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!-grito Jazz-Que fue todo eso?! Como es que Aarón y Shawna hicieron eso?! Que era esa cosa?! Y como es que Ace se convirtió en un lo que sea que sea?!-preguntaba de manera histérica la pelirroja-Exijo saber que está pasando aquí!-

-Te explicamos luego-dijo Jasón tomando a Shawna y saltando con un pilar de roca por donde se fue Aarón

-Tú también nos debes respuesta-dijo Rain cruzada de brazos-No te retrases David-dijo preparándose para saltar pero David la carga al estilo nupcial-QUE HACES?! BAJAME!-grito muy roja la chaparrita y sin ser escuchada David corre tras los demás

-Oigan! Espérenme!-dijo Jazz volando tras de ellos

* * *

En otro lugar. El simio aterriza en un callejón cerca de una empacadora

- _ **Gah, demonios**_ -gruño adolorido- _ **Ese humano será un problema**_ -decía el mutante levantándose pero

 **- _TE ENCONTRE!_ -**grito Aarón llegando donde el gorila y comenzando a atacarlo brutalmente de nuevo. En eso llegan los demás

-Dónde están?-pregunto David

-Por Ahí-apunto Rain. Todos voltean y se aterran por la masacre frente a sus ojos-Que le pasa?!-exclamo la chaparrita

-Aarón!-dijo Shawna preocupada

-AARÓN! DETENTE!-grito Jasón

-AMIGO! QUE TE PASA?!-grito David

Pero Aarón no escuchaba. Seguía concentrado en atacar al mutante

 **-** ( _Si, si destrúyelo MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_ ) **-** decía Nega **-** Aarón (El clon) en la mente del pelinegro con verde

-AARÓN!-grito Jazz logrando que el moreno volviera en si

-Que estoy haciendo?-se preguntó luego de reaccionar. Entonces el simio lo golpea y escapa-OYE! VUELVE AQUÍ!-

- **Amo** -dijo Ace

-Ahora no Ace, se está escapando-Aarón y los demás persiguen al mutante entrando a la empaquetadora la cual estaba llena de cajas

-Que ocurre ahora? Y todas estas cajas que?-pregunto David

-Donde esta?-cuestiono el moreno buscando al gorila-araña

- **Amo!** -exclamo Ace

- _QUE?!_ -grito Aarón como sus ojos se volvieron rojos y estática roja y negra lo rodeo

-Aarón que te pasa? Me estas asustando-dijo Shawna retrocediendo un poco asustada. Jasón se pone entre ella y Aarón

-Sera mejor que te calmes amigo-dijo seriamente el castaño

-Podrías relajarte un poco Aarón?-pidió David-Rain y yo buscaremos al simio-araña mientras tú te calmas, te parece?-

-De acuerdo-respondió Aarón como sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad-Mejor separémonos para buscar-

-Buena idea-dijo Jasón

El grupo se separó en 2 grupos. Jasón Shawna y Ace se quedaron con Aarón mientras que Rain David y Jazz exploraban la empacadora

* * *

Con el grupo de David

-Que creen que le pase a King?-pregunto Rain a los 2 con ella

-No lo sé, pero está muy raro-contesto David tratando de entender

-Me preocupa, él nunca se comportó tan…..agresivo-dijo Jazz preocupada por su amigo

-Y tú todavía nos debes respuestas Jasmine-dijo Rain seria y cruzada de brazos-Como es que puedes hacer esos ataques de energía?-

-En primera no me llames Jasmine enana, me llamo Jazz-dijo enojada la pelirroja-Y para contestar a tu pregunta no lo sé, solo sé que puedo hacerlo-contesto-Y ustedes qué? También tienen poderes raros-interrogo la pelirroja

-Bueno, yo soy rápido, Jasón puede controlar la tierra, Shawna grita muy fuerte, Aarón crea electricidad verde y Rain tiene súper fuerza-dijo David explicando las habilidades de todos

-Je, ya decía yo que tenías la mano pesada enana-dijo burlonamente Jazz haciendo que a la pelinegra se le hinchara una vena en la frente

-Me dices enana otra vez y…-la pelinegra no pudo terminar su oración porque se escuchó un ruido-Que fue eso?-pregunto en estado de alerta

-Creen que haya sido ese mono-araña?-pregunto David ocasionando que Jazz se pusiera un poco nerviosa

-E-espero que no-dijo la pelirroja cuando los 3 sienten una presencia a sus espaldas-QUE ES ESO?!- grito la pelirroja al ver a la criatura frente a ella

Tenía el cuerpo de un puma de color café amarillento con las típicas manchas del felino. Lo peculiar es que su cuello era muy largo y cubierto de escamas y tenía una cola de reptil ambas con escamas verdosa. Su cabeza era la de una cobra con la capucha manifestada con un par de largos colmillos saliendo de su boca

La criatura veía a los 3 jóvenes y de uno de sus colmillos cayo una gota de un líquido que al hacer contacto con el piso se quemó un poco

-Parece una especie de amalgama entre un puma y una cobra-dijo Rain en posición de pelea

-Pues veamos que puede hacer-declaro David

El rubio salió corriendo hacia el nuevo mutante tratando de atacarlo pero este lo esquiva sin problemas y contrataca con un coletazo

-DAVID!-grito Rain

La chaparrita cargo contra la bestia dando un salto y descendiendo con una patada de martillo. Pero el mutante lo esquivo en el último momento y trato de atacar con sus mandíbulas. Pero Rain usando una barra de metal detuvo las mandíbulas de la criatura aunque con bastante esfuerzo. Jazz con energía en sus manos lanzo una ráfaga de energía apartando al mutante de la pelinegra

-Gracias-dijo Rain saltando con la barra de metal a la criatura enterrándosela en el cuerpo de la criatura que gruño de dolor y dando un coletazo a los jóvenes conductores escapa-Eso fue peligroso-

-Tú lo has dicho-dijo David

-Vayamos con Aarón y los demás-sugirió Jazz y los otros 2 asintieron

* * *

Al mismo tiempo con los demás

-Donde esta ese estúpido chango?-pregunto Aarón seriamente acompañado de Jasón Shawna y Ace que estaba bastante serio

-Estas bien chico?-pregunto Shawna al lobo conductor

- **Esa criatura….sabía quién era** -dijo pensativo

-Nos dimos cuenta, lo conoces?-pregunto Jasón

- **No estoy del todo seguro** -

-Lo sabremos cuando lo encontremos-dijo Shawna

-Y que haremos cuando lo encontremos?-pregunto el castaño con poderes de tierra

-Lo capturamos y le preguntamos qué quiere con Ace-dijo seriamente Aarón en lo que Shawna siente algo

-Alguien más sintió eso?-pregunto la pelimorada

-Sentir que?-

Shawna lo siente de nuevo-no lo sé, es como si…..ABAJO!-los derriba a todos

-QUE DIABLOS?!-grito Aarón al ver que algo paso y corto una de las cajas que estaban cerca de ellos

-Qué es eso?-pregunto Shawna a la vez que Jasón recubría su puño con rocas

- _ **Experimento 6-2-6, vendrás conmigo!**_ -dijo la criatura que era un hibrido entre Tiburón y velociraptor

Tenía el cuerpo de un tiburón de color azul fuerte con partas de raptor con su característica garra. Pero donde estarían sus aletas laterales, eran reemplazadas por largos brazos terminados en unas largas cuchillas curvas de apariencia metálica

- _ **Vendrás conmigo!**_ -gruño el Tiburón-Raptor otra vez

- **Nunca!** -grito Ace y se empieza una nueva pelea

El Tiburon-Raptor se acerca corriendo con sus brazos/cuchillas tratando de dar un corte que es bloqueado por un escudo de rocas cortesía de Jasón para luego arrojárselo al mutante que lo esquivo a penas solo para ser recibido por una ráfaga sónica que lo aturdió lo suficiente para que Ace le arrojara una de sus esferas de energía azul que lo arrojo hacia atrás pero este se recupera y salta tratando de atacar con sus patas pero es interceptado por un golpe eléctrico verde

-ALEJATE DE EL!-grito Aarón atacando con ráfagas eléctricas que el mutante esquiva para luego sorprendentemente meterse bajo tierra-QUE?! Donde se metió?-

-No lo sé, estén atentos-dijo Jasón como los 4 se pusieron de espaldas formando un circulo-Donde esta?-

Shawna siente algo-Todos apártense!-los 4 se alejan a tiempo para que la criatura salga de debajo de donde estaban

-Como supiste que estaría hay?-pregunto Jasón

-No lo sé, solo lo supe-contesto la pelimorada

-Eso no importa, hay que acabar con ese fenómeno-dijo Aarón lanzando un misil eléctrico al mutante alejándolo

- _ **Pagaran por eso!**_ -grito el mutante pero entonces algo o mejor dicho alguien lo ataca con energía- _ **QUIEN SE ATREVE?!**_ -

-Yo me atrevo-dijo Jazz llegando junto con los demás. El Tiburón-Raptor al verse superado decide escapar bajo tierra

- _ **Nos volveremos a ver**_ -

-Eso fue peligroso-dijo David

-Qué era eso?-pregunto Rain

-No lo sabemos, buscábamos al mono ese esa cosa salió de la nada y nos atacó-explico Shawna

-Y ustedes? Lo encontraron?-pregunto Jasón

-No, pero si a un puma- cobra, o cobra-puma o lo que sea que haya sido esa cosa-dijo Jazz

-Raro, lo mejor será quedarnos juntos-sugirió Jasón

-Buena idea-dijo Aarón y el grupo siguió caminando por el lugar-Estén atentos-dijo seriamente

-Escucho algo-dijo David como una especie de aleta se movía bajo tierra hacia el grupo

Shawna siente algo-CUIDADO!-grito como todos se quitan justo a tiempo antes de que el Tiburón-Raptor apareciera debajo de donde estaban

- _ **Me las pagaran!**_ -grito el TR posando su vista en Jazz- _ **Empezando contigo!**_ -grito como cargo contra la pelirroja

-Ven por mí!-con energía en sus manos Jazz crea una espada de energía dorada y frena el corte del TR-Te voy a volver sushi!-

- _ **Te hare tragar esas palabras!**_ -corre contra ella

-HEY!-grito Jasón que salta con rocas en sus manos para golpear al TR pero…la Cobra-Puma aparece y le da un latigazo mandándolo lejos y luego lo sigue

-JASON!-grito Shawna que va por donde se fue el

-Aguanta amigo!-dijo Aarón pero entonces es atacado mandándolo a estrellarse con unas cajas

-Estas bien bro?-pregunto Jazz colocándose junto a Aarón

-Solo me duele todo-contesto adolorido el pelinegro con verde

- **AMO!** -grito Ace que iba a correr pero es interceptado por el Mono-Araña

- _ **Tu vendrás con nosotros!**_ -grito golpeándolo mandándolo a otra dirección

-ACE!-grito Aarón siguiéndolo-Aguanta chico-dijo ayudándolo

- **Estoy bien amo** -dijo el lobo conductor levantándose

- _ **Ríndete ahora experimento 626!**_ -grito el Simio-araña _ **-Obedece y seremos misericordiosos contigo-**_

 **-Nunca!-** grito el lobo conductor

 _ **-Entonces….perecerás!-**_

-No lo creo!-dijo Aarón absorbiendo electricidad de un generador cercano-Cargado y listo!-dijo como genera rayos-Que comience el juego!-

- _ **ES TU FIN HUMANO!**_ -

-BRO!-grito Jazz que iba a ayudarlo pero El Tiburón-Raptor aparece y le corta el paso

 _ **-Tu no iras a ningún lado humana!-**_ gruño el mutante poniéndose en posición de combate

-Déjame en paz pescado subdesarrollado!-grito Jazz algo molesta

El Tiburón-Raptor iba a atacarla pero algo o más bien alguien muy veloz lo intercepta con una patada

-Necesitas ayuda pelirroja?-pregunto David sonriendo a su compañera

-Gracias Speedy-agradeció la pelirroja sonriendo

- _ **PAGARAS POR ESO BIO-TERRORISTA!**_ -grito el mutante pero es nuevamente golpeado esta vez por una gran caja que fue arrojada por…

-Odio el sushi-dijo Rain sacudiéndose las manos

- _ **Malditos humanos! Los destruiré a todos!**_ -grito el Tiburón-Raptor enterrándose en el suelo desapareciendo de la vista

-Atentos todos-dijo Jazz como los 3 se pusieron espaldas con espaldas y en círculos

El Mutante comenzó a acercarse aun debajo del suelos a los 3 jóvenes conductores y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca emergió del suelo con sus fauces abiertas tratando de devorar a Rain pero David haciendo uso de su velocidad y reflejos aparta a la pelinegra y traba la mandíbula del tiburón con un tubo de metal que estaba cerca

-Vamos enana!-dijo Jazz cargando energía en su puño

-No me llames así!-grito Rain que junto con la pelirroja le dieran un golpe al mutante arrojándolo lejos

-Buen golpe-felicito David a ambas chicas

-Gracias-dijo Rain un tanto sonrojada por el alago

-Luego coquetean, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de eso-dijo Jazz apuntando al tiburón que destroza el tubo con sus mandíbulas y ruge enojado

-Ya se enojó-dijo David dando un paso hacia atrás un poco asustado

-Vamos David, podemos con el-dijo Rain sonriendo a su amigo el cual le devuelve la sonrisa

-Andando!-dijo Jazz y los 3 se ponen en posición de combate

- _ **ME LOS COMERE!**_ -grito el Tiburón-Raptor cargando contra los 3 jóvenes

David es el primero en acercarse con su velocidad. El Mutante intento rebanarlo pero el rubio al más puro estilo Matrix logra esquivar el golpe a tiempo al bajar su cuerpo deslizándose por debajo de la cuchilla. El Tiburón-Raptor voltea para intentar atacarlo de nuevo pero siente que lo toman de la cola y al voltear se da cuenta de que se trataba de Rain que comienza a girar y haciendo uso de su gran fuerza arrastra consigo al tiburón para culminar arrojándolo al aire donde es atacado por un ataque de energía amarilla de Jazz mandándolo algo lejos. Pero este enseguida se levanta y da un gran salto cayendo sobre la pelirroja tratando de arrancarle la cabeza con sus fauces

-ALEJATE DE MI FEO!-grito la pelirroja generando una gran cantidad de energía y disparándola al mutante mandándolo muy lejos-Guau-dijo levantándose y mirando sus manos

-Vamos pelirroja, esto aún no termina-dijo Rain seriamente

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del lugar

-Woooooooooo!-grito Jasón estrellándose contra una pared-Auch-dijo adolorido el castaño

-JASON!-grito Shawna llegando con el-Estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada

-Solo me duele cuando respiro-bromeo el castaño mientras Shawna lo ayudaba a levantarse

Entonces la cobra-puma se acerca y sisea amenazante desplegando su capucha

- _ **Losssssss voy a devorar**_ -siseo el mutante…con voz femenina?

-Eres hembra?!-exclamo Shawna incrédula causando que a la mutante se le hinchara una vena en la frente

- _ **CLARO QUE SSSSSOY HEMBRA MOCOSSSSA!**_ -grito furiosa la Cobra-puma

-Porque siseas?-pregunto Jasón

- _ **Ssssoy una sssserpiente, que essssperaban?**_ -

-Es irritante-dijo Shawna algo fastidiada

- _ **LOSSSS MATARE A LOSSSSS DOSSSS!**_ -grito la mutante como carga contra ambos conductores que se ponen en guardia

La Cobra-puma salta sobre Shawna pero la pelimorada suelta un grito sónico apartando a la mutante

-Cuidado! Esta chaqueta es de diseñador!-dijo Shawna algo enojada

- _ **Me losssss comeré!**_ -dijo la mutante como vuelve a saltar esta vez contra Jasón

Jasón esquiva una mordida pero no puede esquivar el coletazo que vino después derribándolo al suelo. Entonces la mutante escupe un ácido que casi lo alcanza pero lo esquiva a tiempo y el suelo donde estaba se derrite

-Eso estuvo MUY cerca-dijo el castaño sudando un poco

-Vamos Jasón, acabemos con esta cosa-dijo Shawna en posición de batalla

-Si-asintió el castaño y ambos se lanzan contra la mutante

Jasón cubre sus puños con rocas y da el primer golpe a la mutante que retrocede un poco pero se recupera y salta para atacar pero es repelida por un grito sónico de Shawna que luego salta y le da una patada en la cara a la mutante que retrocede adolorida pero entonces escupe otra bola de ácido hacia Shawna pero es cubierta por una pared de tierra hecha por Jasón que entonces lanza proyectiles a la mutante haciéndole bastante daño

 _ **-Grrrrr! Malditossssss humanosssss!**_ -rugió la Cobra-puma

-Besas a tu madre con esa boca…o mandíbula…o hocico…o lo que sea que tengas-dijo Shawna

-Acabemos con esto-dijo Jasón seriamente

-Si!-dijo Shawna y ambos vuelven al combate contra la mutante

* * *

En otra parte al mismo tiempo

Aarón había sido mandado a volar pero se recupera en el aire y aterriza sobre sus pies

-Es tu mejor golpe?!-pregunto el pelinegro con verde justo cuando el Mutante aterrizaba a unos metros de el

 _ **-Eres un hueso duro de roer bio-terrorista-**_ dijo el Simio-Araña seriamente _ **-Admiro tu determinación por proteger al experimento 6-2-6, pero ahora acabare contigo y me lo llevare-**_

-Ahí si tú, y tu nieve con que la quieres?-pregunto el pelinegro con verde -Y a todo esto para que quieren a Ace?-

- _ **Ace…como lo llamas, es muy importante para nuestro amo, con su ADN podrá crear a los cazadores perfectos para acabar con escoria como ustedes**_ -explico el Mutante también preparado para combatir sin notar que Ace apareció atrás de él y preparaba una esfera de energía cosa que Aarón noto y sonríe

-Pues lo siento feo, pero no dejare que toques a mi amigo-

- _ **Tu arrogancia será la causa de tu muerte**_ -dijo el mutante preparado para saltar contra Aarón- _ **DESAPARECE!**_ –gruño como salto contra Aarón

-Si…no lo creo, AHORA ACE!-

Ace lanza la esfera que impacta contra el mutante

- _ **QUE?!**_ -

-TOMA ESTO!-grito Aarón golpeando con electricidad al mutante justo en el rostro

 **-Buen golpe Amo-** felicito Ace

-Gracias, pero estoy seguro de que esta copia barata de King Kong no caerá solo con eso-dijo el moreno cargando electricidad nuevamente

- **En eso estoy de acuerdo** -dijo el lobo conductor creando energía azul en su puño/pata

- _ **Grrrrr, sucios bio-terroristas, acabare con todos ustedes!**_ -

El Mutante se lanza a golpear a Aarón y Ace con sus grandes manos pero ambos logran esquivar y Aarón ataca con ráfagas eléctricas aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Ace aprovecha y salta con la intención de golpear al mutante pero a tan solo un par de metros de impactar el simio lo detiene en el aire y lo arroja lejos pero Ace aun en el aire arroja una esfera de energía que impacta en la cara del simio que se cubre el rostro y Aarón aprovecha y se acerca corriendo a él y le da un gancho eléctrico a la barbilla separándolo del suelo y después con una onda voltaica lo empuja lejos y después arrojarle un misil eléctrico que detona generando una nube de humo. Ambos, humano y lobo humanoide se quedaron en posición esperando a que el mutante saliera pero…no lo hizo

-Ganamos?-pregunto Aarón con duda

Ace por su lado se quedó quieto esperando algún movimiento o sonido cuando

- **CUIDADO!** -grito el lobo pero fue muy tarde cuando una red de telaraña fue disparada del humo atrapando a Aarón entre algunas cajas- **AMO!** -

-Maldición!-se quejó Aarón tratando de escapar fallando en el intento

- _ **Voy a disfrutar acabar contigo bio-terrorista**_ -dijo el Simio-Araña acercándose lentamente a Aarón

- **Eso sobre mi cadáver!** -dijo Ace poniéndose entre el mutante y su amo

- _ **Con gusto cumpliré tu deseo**_ -

El simio-araña con velocidad carga contra Ace sujetándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra el suelo varias veces

-ACE!-grito Aarón tratando de liberarse

El mutante siguió azotando al lobo conductor para luego arrojarlo contra una pared

- **Arrg!** -se quejó Ace al recibir el impacto cayendo al suelo

-NOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Aarón como sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear alternando entre el café normal y el rojo

Ace aun con dolor se levanta- **No...Dejare que…lastimes…a mi Amo** -dijo Ace entre jadeos de dolor

- _ **Tu determinación por proteger a este humano es admirable experimento 6-2-6, una pena que deba acabar contigo**_ -dijo el Simio-Araña sujetando a Ace con de brazos y piernas con sus brazos superiores e inferiores y comenzando a golpearlo con los centrales

-DEJALO!-volvió a gritar Aarón

Pero el mutante siguió golpeando al pobre lobo

* * *

De vuelta con Jazz

La pelirroja lanzaba energía al Tiburón-Raptor que cae al suelo aparentemente derrotado

-Uff-suspiro agotada la pelirroja que tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo y la ropa un poco sucia-Eso fue difícil-

-Y que lo digas Jazz-dijo David en condiciones similares que la pelirroja

-Al menos ya acabo-dijo Rain viendo al mutante-Creo que deberíamos atarlo, David podrías…-ni terminar de hablar pudo cuando noto que el mutante ya estaba atado con unas cadenas

-Listo-dijo el rubio veloz

-Atarlo-termino la pelinegra y entonces Jasón y Shawna llegan estando en condiciones similares a sus amigos-Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-

-La gata-víbora rara esa se escapó-dijo Shawna algo molesta

-Ya la atraparemos-dijo Jasón tranquilo para luego ver al Tiburón-Raptor-Parece que ustedes si lograron pescar algo-bromeo el castaño

-No fue fácil, pero lo logramos-dijo Jazz

Jasón se acerca al mutante

-Muy bien amigo, dime ahora mismo porque quieren a Ace?-interrogo el castaño

- _ **JAMAS HABLARE!**_ -grito el mutante negándose a hablar

-Si así lo quieres-Jasón dispara un proyectil de tierra a un costado del mutante-Fue solo un tiro de advertencia-amenazo el castaño

- _ **Grrrr, el llamado Ace por ustedes es la pieza clave para el plan de mi amo**_ -dijo el mutante

-Quien es tu amo?-Pregunto Shawna

- _ **No se los diré**_ -

Jasón estaba por atacar nuevamente cuando La cobra-puma que salió de la nada apartando a todos de un coletazo y liberando a su aliado

- _ **No n**_ o _ **s sacaran nada!**_ -grito la mutante preparándose para atacar

-ESPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERATE!-grito Shawna frenando a la mutante-NO SISEASTE!-grito Shawna señalando acusadoramente a la mutante femenina

Todo quedo en silencio mientras todos veían a la Cobra-Puma

- _ **Eeeeee, no sé de qué hablasssss**_ -dijo la mutante tratando de excusarse

-No engañas a nadie-dijo David

- _ **Rayos**_ -

- _ **NO IMPORTA! LOS MATAREMOS A TODOS!**_ -grito el Tiburón-Raptor molesto

Cada grupo estaba por saltar contra el otro cuando…algo se estrella cerca de todos y ese algo era

- _ **JEFE!**_ -

El Gorila-Araña el cual tenía su pelaje bastante quemado y con varias heridas con un poco de sangre

-Que rayos le paso?!-grito Shawna impactada al igual que todos

Entonces algo más llega y era…

 **-Oye bastardo! Aun no eh terminado contigo!-** Dijo Aarón en su modo malvado con rayos oscuros saliendo de su cuerpo

-Ahí no, no otra vez-dijo Shawna un poco asustada al ver a su amigo nuevamente en ese estado

- _ **Como te atreves a hacer eso maldito bio-terrorista?!**_ -grito con furia Tiburón-Raptor

 **-** _ **Lo pagaras muy caro!**_ **-** grito la Cobra-Puma

- _ **TE DESTRUIREMOS!**_ -

Ambos mutantes saltan contra Aarón el cual solo sonríe de manera salvaje y crea sus hojas de gigabateos las cuales ahora eran del mismo color que sus rayos oscuros y comienza a pelear con los mutantes dándoles varios cortes que eran acompañados por fuertes descargas haciéndolos retroceder

- _Esto es muy divertido!-_ dijo Nega-Aarón mientras desactivaba sus cuchillas y acumulaba electricidad en sus puño y atacaba nuevamente al par de mutantes sin mostrar contemplación alguna

Comenzando con atacar al TIBURON-RAPTOR con un golpe directo a su gran mandíbula sacándole varios dientes para después darle un gancho a la barbilla elevándolo en el aire y con una onda voltaica mandarlo a volar y luego centrar su objetivo en la Cobra-Puma a la cual comienza a disparar ráfagas eléctricas sin parar causándole bastante daño y luego lanzarle un misil causando una pequeña explosión para luego volver con el Tiburón-Raptor esta vez arrojándole granadas eléctricas dañándolo aún mas

- _ **Maldito!**_ -dijo la Cobra-Puma saltando sobre Aarón pero este lo esquiva- _ **QUE?!-**_

- _Fallaste_ -dijo Nega-Aarón estando atrás de la mutante para un segundo después darle una fuerte patada mandándola con sus compañeros- _Disculpen mi ignorancia, pero que dijeron hace un rato? Que me destruirían no?_ -dijo el pelinegro con verde sonriendo malignamente como acumulaba aún más electricidad en sus manos- _PUES LES DIGO LO MISMO!_ -grito como lanzaba rayos de sus manos a los 3 mutantes que se retorcían de dolor- _MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! MUERAN ADEFECIOS! MUERAN!-_

- **AMO!** -grito Ace que recién llegaba y miraba horrorizado lo que pasaba

-Aarón! DETENTE!-gritaron los jóvenes conductores tratando de parar a su amigo

- _Porque debería? Se merecen lo que les pasa!_ -sentencio Nega-Aarón a la vez que aumentaba el poder de su rayo

- _ **POR FAVOR! DETENTE!**_ -suplicaron los 3 mutantes

-AARÓN!-grito Jazz-Bro, por favor detente! Tú no eres así!-dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos

Nega-Aarón voltea a ver a la pelirroja y al verla llorar sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y los rayos desaparecen

-Jazz, yo…-el pelinegro con verde cae inconsciente

-AARÓN!-gritaron todos corriendo a socorrer a su amigo´

-Aarón, reacciona! Por favor!-decía Jazz sacudiéndolo

Los mutantes por su lado se levantan muy adoloridos y ven a los conductores

- _ **Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad**_ -dijo el Tiburón-Raptor pero ni dar un paso pudo antes de caer

- _ **Olvídalo, hay que retirarnos**_ -dijo el Gorila-Araña a la vez que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomaba un raro dispositivo- _ **Volveremos**_ _**por ti experimento 6-2-6**_ -dijo antes de desaparecer junto con sus aliados

- **NOOOOOO!** -grito Ace pero fue muy tarde los 3 mutantes habían desaparecido- **MALDICION!** -dijo golpeando el suelo con enojo

-Tranquilo chico-dijo Shawna poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriendo-Los atraparemos en otro momento-dijo dándole ánimos al can el cual sonríe

- **Espera…AMO!** -dijo Ace corriendo hasta llegar junto a Aarón que era atendido por los demás

-Aarón, Bro reacciona!-decía Jazz sacudiendo al pelinegro con verde

-Eso no servirá-dijo Rain

-Hay que llamar a Zeke-dijo Jasón

* * *

Un rato después

-Ahí no, no otra vez-dijo Aarón estando en el mismo vacío infinito de hace unos días

- _Eres un terco, lo sabias?_ -dijo una voz- _Otros ya habrían sucumbido a la oscuridad pero tu aun combates contra ella, eso lo respeto_ -

-TU!-dijo Aarón viendo a su clon que lo veía con una sonrisa macabra-PORQUE ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ?!-grito tratando de golpearlo

- _Jajajaja! ERES DEBIL!_ -grito Nega-Aarón golpeando a nuestro protagonista tirándolo al suelo

-Porque estoy aquí?-pregunto Aarón adolorido

- _La oscuridad en tu interior está creciendo y mientras más lo haga, más fuerte me hare_ -explico Nega tranquilamente

-No permitiré que me controles-

- _Eso está por verse_ -dijo el Infame sonriendo

* * *

Entonces Aarón despierta estando en…

-La enfermería de la academia? Como es que…-ni terminar de hablar pudo cuando recibe un golpe en el brazo-AUCH!-

-Eso fue por asustarme tonto!-dijo Jazz mirando enojadamente a la esponja de poderes

-Pero no tenías que golpear…-empezó a decir enojado el moreno pero Jazz lo abraza-me-completo regresando el abrazo a la pelirroja

-Me tenías preocupada-

-Lo siento Roja-se disculpó el pelinegro

-Finalmente despiertas, bello durmiente-dijo Cole entrando junto con el resto del Staff de la academia y los amigos de Aarón

-Cierra la boca McGrath-dijo este enojado-Que rayos paso?-pregunto sujetándose la cabeza-Siento que me va a explotar la cabeza-

-Ten, toma esto-dijo Miranda dándole una píldora y un vaso de agua

Aarón se toma la pastilla-Que fue lo que paso?-

-Te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí-dijo Shawna

-Me desmaye?-pregunto confundido

-No recuerdas lo que paso?-pregunto David

Aarón hace memoria y dice-Lo último que recuerdo es que luchaba contra ese mono y…. después todo esta borroso-dijo Aarón-Esperen….donde están esos mutantes?-

-Se escaparon-dijo Rain

-Maldición-

-No te preocupes chico, ya los atraparemos la próxima vez-dijo Cole

-Si! Espera….Atraparemos?! SI TU NO HICISTE NADA!-

-Seguro?-

-SI!-

-Disculpen…-dijo Jazz-Alguien me puede explicar que pasa?!-pregunto algo alterada

-Es una laaaaaarga historia-dijo Aarón a la vez que se enfoca a la academia

* * *

En la guarida de los malos

-Está progresando-dijo el jefe del DUP conocido como Anderson mientras Sombra, Nyx y Jhon White veían como Augustine Brooke la antigua líder usaba sus poderes contra unas raras criaturas-Su colaboración ha sido de gran ayuda Profesor Armand-dijo viendo a alguien

-Por favor, llámeme Doctor Hybrid-dijo un hombre delgado de piel extrañamente amarilla verdosa, cabello blanco largo y desaliñado y ojos rojos, vestía una bata de científico encima de una camiseta café sin mangas, pantalón verde amarillento y botas negras y uno lentes cuadrados

- _ **Doctor**_ -dijo el Gorila-Araña llegando junto con sus aliados- _ **Hemos fallado, no pudimos atrapar al experimento 6-2-6, estamos preparados para el castigo**_ -dijo esperando una reprimiendo

-No te preocupes Kumouncer-dijo el Doctor Hybrid tranquilamente-La próxima vez lo lograran-

Todos los villanos ven a Brooke destrozando a una de esas criaturas y con eso….TERMINA ESTE CAP!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final del capitulo**

 **Doctor Hybrid?**

 **Animales mutantes?**

 **Nega se hará con el control del cuerpo de Aarón?**

 **Las patatas conquistaran el mundo?**

 **Y les gusto? Valió la pena la espera?**

 **Como siempre gracias por seguir la historia y ser pacientes con la actualización. Eh de decir que no hay fecha fija de actualización y escribo cuando puedo o estoy inspirado, pero no se preocupen NO abandonare esta historia y la seguiré hasta el final. Ahora…al parecer nadie intento adivinar las referencias del cap. anterior o directamente no les importo así que las diré:**

 **1-El ''te gustaaaaaa'' de Happy de Fairy Tail**

 **2-El ''Me perdí en el sendero de la vida'' de Kakashi de Naruto**

 **3-Las risas de David por la palabra ''Pudin'' es de los Padrinos Mágicos**

 **4-Ace esta obviamente basado en lucario de Pokemon**

 **5-los soldados idiotas del DUP están basados en ''los Rojos'' de Red vs Blue**

 **6-y el ''quiero evitar la fatiga'' del Anderson es de Jaimito el cartero del Chavo del 8**

 **Yo: obviamente algunos si las encontraron pero ya sea por flojera o porque no les importo no lo colocaron pero no importa, yo me divierto colocando esto y ahora sin más que decir me despido…..ADIOS MORTALES!**

 **Aarón: Y DALE!**

 **Yo: YA PARALE!**

 **Delsin: bye**


End file.
